Meu irmão,meu pecado carnal
by HanaTsubaki
Summary: Sasuke sempre amou muito seu irmão e nao teve nenhuma dificuldade em se confessar para o mesmo.4 anos depois Itachi aparece em casa com 2 mulheres fazendo Sasuke e Hinata pirarem  Sasuke x Itachi
1. Meu irmão e a vadia avermelhada

Yo pessoal \o/

O 1 capitulo da minha primeira fic desse casal que eu AMO *.*

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/ (até um simples ''*...*,xD,=P'' já me anima xD)

Eu,Uchiha Sasuke um jovem saudavel de 17 anos, sempre tive um tipo de feitiche estranho pelo meu onii-chan...quando eramos crianças eu vivia agarrado com ele. Com +- 13 anos eu comecei a notar ele...como ele era bonito,alto,forte e talz!Como eu tinha confiança eu rapidamente me confessei

Flash back:

-Onii-chan eu te amo

-Eu tambem te amo Sasu-chan –Afaga o cabelo de Sasuke-

-Não é esse tipo de amor –tira a mão de seu irmao de sua cabeça-

-an?

-Tipo...-ve uma foto em que seu irmao esta so de calção com seus amigos e seu primo em uma praia qualquer e aponta para ela- Quando eu vejo aquela foto não sinto afeto porque é meu irmao o que sinto é tesao /nalata

-Te...são? O_o

-Sim!E eu acho melhor voce tirar essa foto de perto de mim eu as vezes tenho vontade de pegar ela e levar para o banheiro ou para o quarto

-SASUKE O_o

-Desculpa onii-chan mais eu sinto que não tem motivos para eu esconder isso de voce

-Eu prefereria que voce me escondesse isso e.e'' não e a coisa mais feliz do mundo saber que seu irmao sente tesao por voce!

-Que seja ¬3¬ me de logo a resposta

-Voce quer o que?Que eu diga ''Eu tambem te amo Sasu-chan'' e te agarre?

-O mundo não é tao perfeito

-Ainda bem que você sabe!Sasuke é impossivel eu gostar de voce!Você é meu irmao e eu sou hetero

-Hum...tudo bem...mais saiba que mesmo voce falando disso não vou desistir de você

-ok –pega a foto,quando ia guarda em um lugar qualquer e interronpido por Sasuke-

-Não adianta guarda eu tenho uma cópia...você não sabe que ela me diverte!

-O_o –deixa a foto quieta no seu lugar-

Depois disso meu irmao ligou para seu caro amigo Deidara (aquela vaca loira) E voltou pela primeira vez para casa bebado(ainda sinto meu estomago embrulhar em lembrar como foi terrivel lavar aquele banheiro -_-'')

Flash back off

Hoje eu com 17 anos as coisas nao mudaram muito,meu irmao nao sente nada alem de amor de irmao por mim,isso me irrita mais fazer o que,ne?Ah sim!Nossos pais morreram quando eu tinha 4 anos (na epoca o onii-chan tinha 8) Nosso vizinhos,os Hyuugas, cuidaram da que ate por certo tempo,depois eles começaram a trabalhar sim eles tem uma filha chamada Hinata!Ela é um ano mais nova que eu!Ela é como se fosse nossa irmã,ela vive na minha casa (ela faz o almoço e o Itachi cuida do jantar,já que os pais dela chegam bastante tarde)Ela so volta para casa umas 23:00 as vezes acaba dormindo na minha casa mesmo(já que o Itachi ficou com o quarto do nossos pais ,eu peguei o dele o meu quarto ficou sozinho) Hinata é um doce + fica estranha quando está na minha casa...ela vive vendo uns programas estranhos na TV + isso não incomoda nem eu e o Itachi...

Eu realmente queria que a Hinata estudace na minha sala de aula..em falar em escola meus amigos da escola são todos muito estranhos!Tem o loiro pevertido do Naruto esse garoto é meio estranho vive dando em cima de mim (como se dar em cima do proprio irmao fosse mais normal que isso) Mais eu tenho certeza que aquele garoto e 99% hetero (macho que é macho não da em cima de macho ú.ú) e ele sabe que eu amo o Itachi..Vamos para com essa naração:

Sasuke que estava entrando na escola e encontra Hinata..

-Hinata –passa a mão pelos cabelos da garota- Por que voce não me esperou para vim para escola?O onii-chan ia dar carona para voce

-Por que o Sasuke-kun prefere ficar sozinho com o Itachi-kun,ne?

-Kyah você é tao doce –abraça a menina- você deveria ser assim la em casa tambem

-Para Sasuke-kun ¬/¬ -afasta o garoto de si-

Um loiro escandaloso chega fazendo escandalo e pula em cima do Moreno...

-SA-SU-KE! Ohayooooo tudo bem com voce moreninho gostoso do meu coração?

-Para com essa viadagem Naruto!

-Nãoo!Só se voce falar ''Ohayo Naru-chann''

-Aff ¬¬ Ohayo Naru-chan

-ky *.* -solta o Moreno e olha com um sorriso baka para Hinata- Ohayo Hina-chan

-Hi...na-chan?O/O AHHH –sai correndo para longe dos garotos

-SEU IDIOTA –soca Naruto- voce acabou de assustar a única criatura doce que eu conheço!

-AI X.X Doce?Você não deveria achar ela um doce,quando ela ta na sua casa vira uma completa doida

-Cale-se ú.ú

Na sala de aula o sensei dava as noticias:

-Um novo aluno vai vim estudar com vocês!Entre por favor Sai-san

Um garoto palido entra na estava com os botões da camisa da escola todos abertos mostrando sua barriga

-Yo pessoal –sorriso colgate-

-KYAH S2_S2 (meninas)

-Sai,voce poderia fechar sua camisa?

-Oh desculpa –começa a abotuar- de onde eu vim era muito frio..aqui é um calor infernal

Esse cara parecia ser um aco ¬¬ eu iria me matar se ele se sentace do meu lado

-Humm,por favor sente-se do lado do Sasuke-kun

Eu e minha boca grande

-Hai ^^ -lança sorriso estranho para o Sasuke e se senta-

- e.e''

Já não bastava aquele loiro louco sentado do meu lado agora vou ter um cara-das-neves-com-sorrio-colgate do outro ladoo..que inferno

Na hora do intervalo...

Eu e Naruto estavamos sentados em um banco qualquer comendo uma comida qualquer quando vejo aquele cara-das-neves-com-sorrio-colgate vindo na nossa direçao

-Que ótimo -_- -sussura Sasuke-

-Yo Sasuke-kun –empurra o loiro fazendo esse sentar mais afastado de Sasuke e senta ficando entre os 2-

-Y..o e.e''

-Hey quem é voce para me tirar do lado do Sasuke?

- -ignora- Você me chamou muito atençao...você mora a onde? –começa a passar a mão pelo cabelo de Sasuke-

- -da um tapa na mão do outro- No quinto dos infernos ¬¬

-HAHAHA viu o Sasuke não quer nada com você –em um movimento rapido para em cima de Sasuke- O Sasuke é MEU e de mais ninguem –da um rapido selinho em Sasuke-

-O_o

-Na..ru..to...-coloca a mão na gola da camiseta do loiro-

-Que foi Sasuke-kun,quer mais um beijo?

-SAI DE CIMA DE MIM –segura a gola da camisa do loiro com força e o taca no chão- EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCE PARAR DE VIDAGEM PRA CIMA DE MIM Ú.Ú LOIRO INFERNAL

Todos estavam olhando aquela cena epantados...

-Kyah que fofo o Naruto dando em cima do Sasuke-kun *.*

-Eu não sei se sinto raiva ou apoio esse loiro

-GAROTAS IDIOTAS PAREM DE PENSAR BESTEIRA Ú.Ú –respira fundo- Naruto,vamos atraz da Hinata –começa a andar-

-Mas..

-ANDA LOGO ANTES QUE QUEBRE A SUA CARA

Sai é largado para traz com uma cara de tacho..mais logo em seguida da um sorriso meio maligno...

Na hora da saida...

-Que droga não encontro a Hinata

-Vai para casa na frente as vezes encontra com ela no caminho

-Hai..Tchau Naruto

-Ja-ne Sa-su-ke-kun –pisca para o moreno-

-Idiota ¬¬

Chegando em casa,Sente um cheiro delicioso de comida e ve a sala toda escura com uma pessoa deitada(jogada) no sofá ainda com o uniforme da escola vendo tv

Tv: ahhhhhh não faça isso Leo!

-O_o Hi..na..ta.. tudo bem com você? –levanta a mão para ligar a luz-

Tv: Como voce é apertado Fernando..

-Se ligar essa luz eu te mato Ú.Ú gosto de ver lemon com a luz apagada

-O_o voce é que sabe

Tv: ahhhh não se mecha tao rapido assimm..doi..doi...

-Hinata..você ta brava com alguma coisa?Eu não te vi em lugar nenhum na escola e você ta vendo lemon de dia,voce so ve lemon de dia quando ta irritada –para em frente a garota-

-Hum..eu sinto –senta no sofá e logo depois Sasuke senta do seu lado- que algo de estranho vai acontecer..e hoje eu estava ajudando uma aluna nova conhecer a escola

TV: ISSO DE NOVO,NÃO! AHHHH T/T

-Algo estranho? -tentando ignorar a Tv-

-Sim...senti isso quando a menina nova da minha sala chegou..nao que odeia ela mais acho que algo em volta dela cheira muito mau..

-Na minha sala tambem teve aluno novo hoje...

-Humm -volta a encarar a TV-

TV: Só mais um pouco e eu...

-Como voce aguenta ve isso?

-Você gosta do seu proprio irmao ¬¬ duvido que voce não quer fazer as mesmas coisas com ele –desliga a tv-

-Tudo bem,eu quero -_- Que tal eu pedir para o onii-san levar agente para praia nesse final de semana?

-Por que não vao so voces 2? Voce pode aproveitar e dar o bote já que provavelmente vao dormi no mesmo quarto. E parece que meus pais e eu vamos fazer uma visita na casa do Neji esse FDS

-Hina-chan *...* -agarra o pescoço da garota- eu te amo!

-Ta,ta ¬¬ eu so quero ve logos voces se pegando na de yaoi ao vivo vou me livrar das noites de atakes de emo-com-coraçao-partido que você tem

-Malvada ¬3¬ mesmo assim ainda te amo

Então eles ouvem a porta abrir e a luz acende era Itachi e..mais 2 mulheres!

-Yo Sasu-chan e Hina-chan

-Yo Itachi-kun

- -Aponta para uma garota de cabelos vermelhos usando um short menor que uma luva e uma blusa rosa com um corte que dividia a blusa ao meio e deixava sua barriga a mostra, e para uma menina de cabelos rosa vestindo o mesmo uniforme de Hinata- Essas 2 são Karin e…

-Sakura? –Hinata olha assustada para a garota- O que voce ta fazendo aqui?

-O Itachi-san me chamou para vim ate aqui

-Quem é ela Hinata? –diz Sasuke

-A Menina nova da minha sala. Aff voce poderia larga meus pescoço?

-Não =P

-Sasuke e Hinata a Sakura é irmã da Karin...a Karin e minha namorada

Um silencio mortal se fez na sala..foi quebrado so quando uma certa pessoa que estava se debatendo pos tinha seu pescoço apertado por uma força estupidamente grande

-AH SA..SUKE ahhh meu pescoço x.x paraaaaaaaaaaaa –dizia Hinata aguniada-

- -com cara de tacho e provavelmente não percebendo o que estava fazendo- ...

-O_o

-SASUKE ACORDA!VOCÊ TA INFORCANDO A HINATA! –grita Itachi-

- -dessa vez ouve so porque era voz de seu amado- Inforcando?pescoço?Hinata?... –nota o que estava fazendo e rapidamente lagar a garota-

- Cof,cof SEU FILHO DA MÃE EU VOU TE MATAR Ú.Ú –Da um murro no braço de Sasuke-

-Gomen Hina-chan x.x''

-DESULPA COISA NENHUMA!

-Eles são idiotas? e.e –diz a ruiva-

-Desculpa Karin hehehe'' continuando eu trouxe elas aqui para conhecerem voces 2..espero que se deem bem ^^

Botões de Sasuke on: Se meu onii-chan gosta dela..nao posso fazer nada isso me deixa trizte + vou tentar ser gentil com ela...AH O QUE QUE EU TO PENSANDO? QUERO AGARRAR NO PESCOÇO DESSA VADIA Ú_Ú + vou me controlar pelo meu Onii-san...

Botões de Sasuke off

- -da sorriso besta- Yo Karin-san eu sou o irmao do I.. –é interrompido quando sente Hinata bruscamente sair do sofá e caminhar ate Karin e Itachi-

-Você sua...

-Sua o que? –Karin olha para Hinata com cara de Nojo-

-SUA VADIA Ú.Ú

-O_O

-Itachi Ú.Ú –olhar mortal- De todas as mulheres para namorar foi escolher logo essa vadia ruiva?Preferia ate a loira burra do Deidara que essa vadia...VA-DI-A

-PARA DE FICAR REPETINDO VADIA SUA SEGUETA Ú.Ú

-Não sou sega a cor dos olhos da minha famlia são assim..acho que alem de vadia voce tambem não passa de uma burra Ú.Ú

-Hinata se acalme O_o –ia levar a mao ate os cabelos da menina so que leva um super tapa- AI MINHA MÃO T_T

-E VOCE SEU IDIOTA! NÃO TRAGA NAMORADAS PARA CASA SABENDO QUE SEU IRMAO ESTÁ AQUI!Que droga seus idiotas! –olha para Sakura- Sakura me ajude a colocar o almoço ú.ú

-Ok O_o –segue Hinata que ia bufando ate a cozinha-

...

-Sasuke..tudo bem com você?

-Voce so pergunta tudo bem agora que já fez a merda? ¬¬ Não se preocupe..não vou pular no pescoço dela igual a Hinata

-A Hinata so gritou com ela...

-Tudo bem ¬¬ prometo que vou suprimir minha vontade de esganar essa piru...a Karin-san

-VOCÊ IA EM CHAMAR DE PIRUA,NÃO IA?

-Tanto faz ¬¬ aff eu pensava que meu onii-san tinha bom gosto

-Eu adoraria que voce a Hinata paracem de implicar com a Karin

-Ta bom –faz bico-

-Bom garoto –da um sorriso doce para Sasuke-

-Ba..ka ¬/¬

-Eu vou apara cozinha conversa com a Hinata..seja bonzinho com a Karin –vai em direçao a cozinha-

Botões de Sasuke on:

ELE É IDIOTA OU O QUE?Vai me deixar sozinho com essa vadia? Ú.Ú...aff tudo bem Sasuke! é so respirar fundo e repetir mentalmente

Eu não vou matar essa vadia

Eu não vou matar essa vadia

Eu não vou matar essa vadia

Eu não vou matar essa vadia

Eu não vou matar essa vadia

Botões de Sasuke off

-Ah..-se joga no sofa- A casa do Itachi é bem grande e esse sofá e muito confortalvel!E o melhor de tudo –sorriso sinico para cima do Sasuke- Ele tem um irmao bonitão que alem de fazer as coisas para mim vai substituir o Itachi quando ele não estiver HAHAHA

-EU VOU MATAR ESSA VADIA Ú.Ú –pula em cima de Karin e começa a enforca-la-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sakura,Itachi e Hinata(que estava com um pote com um molho qualquer na mão) vao correndo para sala

-SASUKE PARA COM ISSO

-NÃO! ESSA VADIA NÃO PRESTA!

-Por isso mesmo se chama vadia –diz Hinata com um tom sarcatico-

-HINATA!Não concorde com ele –pega Sasuke e o Tira do Sofa- Você me prometeu que não iria fazer nada com ela! –coloca o garoto no chão-

-Eu prometi mais ela me provocou! Falou que eu ia me explorar e subistituir voce quando não estivesse em casa!

-Sasuke! –da um tapa na cara do garoto- Não quero ouvir mais voce falando essas mentiras

-...Mentiras?...-começa a chorar- voce me bate pela primeira vez e por causa dessa vadia?Eu não sei por que ainda continuo gostando de você seu...IDIOTA! –sai correndo e sobe as escadas e se tranca em seu quarto—

-Sasuke! – ia correndo em direçao do moreno so que e impedida por Itachi-

-Você fica aqui almoçando com agente!

-HAHAHAHA VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO UCHIHA? Ú.Ú

-U..CHIHA?o_O

Botões de Itachi on: UCHIHA? OMG ela so me chama assim quando vai me matar TASUKETE KAMI-SAMA

Botões de Itachi OFF

-SIM SEU UCHIHA IDIOTA!SE ACHA QUE EU VOU COMER NA MESMA MESA QUE ESSA VADIA VOCE ESTA ENGANADO! –joga o molho qualquer que estava no pote em cima de Itachi e Karin- E SE ATE A MEIA NOITE DE HOJE NÃO FOR SE DESCULPAR COM O SASUKE AMANHA VOCE NÃO VAI TAR MAIS NESSE MUNDO! –sai correndo ate o quarto de Sasuke-

-O_O –tremendo-

-O_O A Hinata me assusta muito T_T

- aff minha roupa! aquela pirralhazinha me paga! –agarra o braço de Itachi- Amor,não se preocupe com esses dois ciumentos!Logo,logo eles vao gostar da Karin aqui!

O resto do dia passou Itachi almoçou junto com Karin e Sakura... +- 10 horas da noite Na sacada do quarto do quarto de Sasuke...

Em um pequeno sofa so com 2 lugares que ficava na sacada, Sasuke estava abraçado a Hinata e chorava em seu peito em quanto a garota observava a lua e consolava o garoto

-Aff você não para de chorar?

-Mas... o onii-chan,não, o cara que eu gosto ta completamente caido por akela vadia!

-Aff sabe.. tenho certeza que jajá ele descobre quem ela é de verdade!E se tivermos sorte ele vai se machucar muito quando cair na real

-Que cruel Hinata!

-Cruel?Ele te fez ficar nesse estado!Pelo menos pense como vai ser legal ver aquela carinha linda do Itachi sofrendo e na hora de consolar ele voce fala: ''Eu não te avisei?Agora Chora boboca''

-Eu não sou assim T_T

-Foi so uma piada,credo!

Eles ouvem a porta abrindo e algume se aproximando

-Sasuke...

-Vai..emboara Itachi!Não quero mais falar com você

-SASUKE –da uma mocoa no moreno- Para de frescura e de uma chance para seu irmao, idiota!Alem disso agradeça que ele tenha vindo eu ja estava indo matar ele –sorriso psicopatico para Itachi-

-Hehe''

-Agora eu vou saindo daqui –tira o moreno de cima de si e sai do quarto- Yasumi,até amanha !

-Te amanha

- -Itachi anda em direçao do sofá e logo depois senta do lado de seu irmão.E fala em um tom doce de voz- Sasu-chan me perdoa,vai?

-Não adianta falar com essa voz doce ¬¬ voce sabe que eu gosto de você e ainda faz isso

-Que maldade Sasu-chan –Se aproxima do rosto de Sasuke,e segura o queixo do menor a mão- Eu tambem gosto de você...não!Eu te amo!

-Para de palhaçada!

-Que maldade!Quer ve como eu te amo? –Junta sua a boca com a de Sasuke em um selinho um pouco demorado mais logo se separa-

- -sente o coração bater tão forte quanto se ve uma bomba vindo em sua direção- X/X seu..

-Shiii –coloca um dedo nos lábios de Sasuke- Chega viu?Nao quero você com raiva de mim

-Mais como não ficar com raiva de voce?Você traz uma mulher para casa e ainda acredita nela mais em que em mim!Não vejo motivos para não acreditar em mim

-Eu não acreditei porque eu sei como voce é possessivo comigo!A única mulher que eu posso mostrar afeto sem você estrangular e a Hinata

-Isso é mentira!

-Mentira voce lembra quando...

Flash back on

Quatro meses depois de Sasuke ter se confessado para Itachi..

Itachi e Sasuke estavam ,com a familia Hyuuga,no casamento da tia de Hinata...Quando Sasuke ve uma convidade qualquer (que por sorte não fazia parte da familia Hyuuga) dando em cima de Itachi em frente da mesa do bolo

-Ah sim..Itachi-san você é realmente muito bonito

-Sério?Eu acho que tenho que reconhecer que sou MUITO gostoso 8D

-hehehe'' gostoso tambem... e ai voce tem celular?

Atraz de uma moita,que ficava atraz da mesa, qualquer:

-Hina-chan!Olha aquelazinha descarada dando em cima do MEU onii-chan Ú.Ú

-Sasuke-kun...não faça nada com ela x.x''

-Aff se voce estivesse na minha casa me apoiaria!Vou jogar o bolo em cima dela +_+

-Não!Isso é errado!Sasuke-kun não seja ..

A menina foi interrompida por um Sasuke encapetado que empurrou o bolo,que caiu em cima da menina que cantava Itachi

-KYAH T_T

-Quem fez isso?O_o –olha para traz e ve um garoto e uma menina correndo mata a dentro- EI ESPEREM! –começa a corre atraz deles

-Itachi-san não me deixa aqui T_T

O moreno mais velho correu atraz das 2 criaturas ate que eles foram empedidos por um lago

-Sasuke!Por que jogou o bolo nela?

-Eu? Foi a Hinata!

-EU? T_T

-Não coloque a culpa na Hina-chan!Ela é uma criança inofenciva!

-Inofenciva?Você esqueceu quem quase incendio seu cabelo semana passada por deixar cabelo caido no chão do banheiro?

-Mas eu T_T desculpa Itachi-kun não foi por querer eu não fiz..

-Tudo bem Hinata nos sabemos que você so fica doida em casa

-Doida? T_T

-Sasuke..

-Que..?O_o –é interrompido por um certo moreno o tacando no rio-

- Isso é para voce aprender!

-BUAAA EU NÃO TENHO ROUPA RESERVA T.T

Flash back off

-Hehehe'' eu era uma peste

-Era?Voce ainda é uma peste

-T_T

- + é minha peste –beija testa de Sasuke- Não fique com ciumes da Karin!Eu concerteza te amo mais que ela!Sasuke me perdoa,vai!

-Ta bom ¬3¬ eu te perdou onii-san!

-Que bom! E...

Itachi é interrompido pelo telefone que tocava..

-Continua eu não to afim de atender

-Tem certeza?

-Sim

-Continuando..

Itachi é interrompido novamente pela caixa de mensagem:

(-É o Deidara...Sasuke!Sua bicha morena doida!Eu to a um tempão querendo falar com sua ilustre pessoa e não consigo!Da para atender esse car**** do telefone?Eu queria saber se você e seu irmão vão vim mesmo para praia nesse final de semana!Seu primo idiota já deixou um quarto vago para vocês aqui no que ouvir essa bosta me liga confirmando!Bye)

-Aquela loira idiota ¬¬''

-Sasuke eu vou na praia com você como forma de me desculpar?Ok?

-Hai *...* -pula nos braços de seu irmão-

-Baka

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/

Nota da corregidora-de-erros-Yami-chan: 

Yami:INCESTOOOO! \o/ ta chega, ja começo de nova outra fic -.- e eu pensando q agente ia terminar a outra TT_TT mais td bem, aki estou eu fielmente corrigindo seus erros aliens d nv (n sei como entendo akela porcaria) enfim vamos nos divertir com mais uma fic sua e esperar pelo mais idio..qr dizer melhor d vc, enfim n meti muito o dedão na sua fic, ate pq é o primeiro cap tbm n to com vontade d escrever e talz, espero q tenha ficado legivel,bye

Leti: comecei pq você demorou p continuar a outra e.e''

XD Obrigada pelo trabalho Yami-chan \o/

E obriagada para todos (?) que leram esse 1 cp \o/

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/


	2. Meu irmao,praia estrepetease Oo

Yoooooo o/  
Espero que gostem desse cap  
Ah,semana que vem talvez nao tenha nao tiver na outra eu tento fazer um bem gradinho p compensar

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/

Itachi estava dirigindo o carro e Sasuke sentado ao seu lado..Só que havia uma coisa incomodando o mais novo para ser mais precisa um certo celular não parava de tocar com uma musica bastante irritante

E pela decima quarta vez em 2 horas o maldito celular tocava mais uma vez com aquela maldita musica que trazia uma maldita raiva para Sasuke:

Cel: Sweet baby

Kimi wa sou sa (você é tão doce)

Amai,amai,boku no koibito (Doce,doce,minha doce amada)

Cel off

-AHHHHHH JÁ CHEGA POR QUE ESSA PIRUA FICA LIGANDO DE 5 EM CINCO MINUTOS? E POR QUE DIABOS ESSA MUSICA TAO IRRITANTE?VOCE SÃO O QUE? UM CASAL DE PORCOS NA PRIMAVERA DA VIDA? Ú.Ú

-Porcos?Não eram andorinhas ou pombos?

-ANDORINHA É O QUE TEM BEM NO MEIO DO SEU...

-SASUKE Ú.Ú Se acalma ¬¬ vou encostar o carro, me passa o celular..

-Não,não!Continua dirigindo essa bagaça!Olha so jájá chegamos no hotel! –olha a agua da praia que dava para ve debaixo da estrada (eles tavam tipo desecendo uma montanha) e atende o cel-

(-Itachi-kunnnn _ por que demorou? Eu já estava ficando com SAU-DA-DES)

-É o Sasuke ¬¬

(-Ky eu quero falar com o Ita-chan)

-Ele ta muito ocupada dirigindo!Vamos conversa ¬¬

(-Droga ¬¬ não tenho interreses em falar com um um gayzinho-ciumento como voce)

- -ignora- Vou ligar o video para você ve como ao mar é lindo!

(-Jura? *...* eu quero muito ve!)

-é isso mesmo Sasuke seja bonzinho com a Karin ^^

-Hai,hai onii-chan –sorriso o modo de ''video'' no celular e auto-falando e leva o celular ate a janela para mostrar o mar para ruiva-

(-Que lindo !*...* Nee,nee pretendo ligar mais vezes ai voce me mostra o hotel e a praia que voces vao ficar e...)

-Karin que ver o mar + de perto?

(-Como?Voce vai dar zoom na ca...)

-Não...VOU FAZER ISSO Ú.Ú –taca o aparelho celular para fora do carro fazendo cair na agua-

-OMG SASUKE QUE MERDA VOCÊ FEZ?MEU CELULAR Ò.Ó –para o carro-

-VOCÊ NA OUVIU ELA?ELA IA LIGAR DENOVO EU NÃO AGUENTAVA MAIS OUVIR AQUELE MALDITO CELULAR TOCANDO

-E DAÍ? MEU CELULAR VOCÊ SABE O QUANTO ELE CUSTOU?

-Ta,ta pode ficar com meu,so muda a cor mesmo

-NÃO QUERO!QUANDO VOLTARMOS VOCÊ VAI TRABALHAR PARA COMPRAR OUTRO PARA MIM

- T_T

-Mais ate que teve um ponto positivo –se aproxima do rosto do moreno menor- aquele celular já estava me dando nos nervos..bom menino -da um rapido selinho em Sasuke e volta a ligar o carro- So que da proxima vez por favor..simplesmente desligue o celular

-h..ai */*

No estacionamento do Hotel Uchiha...

-Até que fim o Principe e a princesa chegaram! –dizia o loirinho caminhando ao carro q cabava de estacionar-

-Hey seu maldito –sai do carro em seguida fecha a porta- Princesa é o seu pai

-Sei,sei voces vao ficar no quarto de sempre -_-

Uma criatura com mascara começa a correr em direçao ao trio

-I-TA- –pula em cima do moreno- Saudadessssssss Tobi esta feliz por ver você *.*

-Yo Tobi..você é pesado x.x

-Tobi Ú.Ú –tira o garoto de cima de seu irmao- Pare de agarrar o MEU Itachi!É feio ve um homem de 1,75 agarrando outro homem –''

-Sasuke-kun malvado T3T BUAAAAAAA –Se esconde atraz de Deidara e pucha com força a blusa dele- Deidara-senpai ele ta brigando com Tobi T3T

-Que ridiculo -_- não sei porque eu ainda trabalho com você ¬¬

Deidara(Praticamnete fazia tudo e Nomorava com Ino) era gerente do hotel Uchiha e Tobi(vagabundo) era o Dono

-Que maldade _ o único que me ama é o Itachi

-Eu não amo você '-' você herdou o Hotel nessa praia incrivel e eu tenho a inteligencia perfeita para administrar e um idiota como voce ficou com ele -_-

-Minha vida seria mais facil se eu trabalhace para o Itachi!

-BUAAAAAAAA –Tobi sai correndo para um canto qualquer-

No quarto...

-Eu vou tomar banho –diz Itachi

-Nãooo eu quero tomar primeiro

-Eu falei primeiro

- Mas eu...

-Ta,ta vamos tomar banho juntos

-O que? O_o

-Vem,somos irmãos –pega a mão de Sasuke e o pucha para dentro do banheiro-

O banheiro era bem grande e um canto tinha o vazo, a pia e um grande espelho e mais no fundo tinha uma enorme banheira

-Mas onii-chan eu..eu...X/X

-Para de viadagem –começa a tirar a roupa- Ta com medo de que?Que eu te agarre?

-Não é isso eu to com medo que EU te agarre

-O_o eu sei que você não vai fazer isso

-Sei...-começa a encarar Itachi tirando a roupa-

-Sasuke para de ficar babando e tira logo essa roupa -_-

-EU DESISTO X.X não vou consegui me segurar..-começa a caminhar para fora do banheiro- não quero fazer nenhuma besteira e... –e interrompido por um certo moreno(pelado) o agarrando por traz- Itachi?O_o

-Shiii –pucha o garoto para a beirada da banheira-

-Eu ainda to com roupa não me joga na agua

- -Taca o garoto dentro da banheira ficando por cima dele- hehehe o que você falo?

-Itachi seu idiota–cora violentemente-

-Idiota e você!Eu já dei muito banho em você pra agora voce ficar com vergonha de tomar banho comigo ¬¬

-Eu não to com vergonha!

-Então por que ta corado?

-Por que o homi que eu gosto ta peladão em cima de mim!Ú/Ú

-é? –deita seu corpo em cima do menor e se aproxima do pescoço deste e começa a beijar o local

-Você ta ficando maluco?

-Um pouco –segura a calça do garoto-

-Hey o que você vai...ahhhhhhh-sente a mão de Itachi apertando seu membro desperto por cima da calça-

-susurra com uma voz sexy-Que coisa feia esta todo exitado com seu proprio irmão!

-Cala boca!Por que ta fazendo isso?

-Por que é divertido fazer isso com meu irmaozinho! –enfia a mão por dentro da cueca do menor-

-Para! você ta fazendo isso so para me irritar!

-Aham...-envolve o membro de Sasuke com a mão e o aperta com força-

-Aiiiii,seu!

-Cala a boca Sasuke eu vou..

-O_O I..ta..chi!O que voce ta fazendo com seu irmao?O_o –diz um Deidara muito assustado-

-Sai de cima de mim Itachi –tenta empurrar o mais velho,não tendo sucesso-

-Aff o que você quer Deidara? -_-

-Eu..ah sim a Hinata falou que deu um envelope para voces me darem

-Sim,ta dentro da minha mochila pode pegar –sai de cima de Sasuke-

-Ok,vou sair não quero mais atrapalhar voces

Um tempo depois...

-Ah que banho incrivel –sai andando pelado pelo quarto

-A proxima vez que tentar fazer algo comigo de palhaçada vou arrancar seu amiguinho!E você poderia parar de ficar pelado?

-Que cruel Sasu-chan!Você prefere Sunga ou calçao? –estende as 2 peças para Sasuke-

-Sunga

-Eh?Porque?

- -cora- eu..so..IDIOTA ú/ú

-Baka!-veste a sunga e se olha no espelho- Fala eu fico muito sexy assim,ne?

-Cala boca ¬/¬

Na praia...

-AHHHH TUBARÃO

- SASUKE –soca o garoto- voce poderia parar de gritar isso toda a vez que ve o Kisame?

-Itachi-san posso fritar seu irmãozinho?

-Fritar?O sol já ta fazendo isso comigo x.x''

1 garota loira se paroximavam do trio...

-Olha se não é a Ino –olha para corpo de Ino que estava com um biquini minusculo- E sempre com um bom gosto

-Gosto de piranha só se for –entra na frente de Ino,tapando a visão de seu irmao-

-Sasuke você é tão simpatico –diz Ino tentando tirar Sasuke de sua frente-

-Só tento proteger o que é meu

-Eu tenho namorado,sabia?

-Sasuke,não faz mau olhar para o corpo das garotas de vez em quando

-Eu sou gay!E o único corpo que quero olhar é o seu

-Que gay e.e'' –diz Kisame e Ino juntos

-Vem cá –puxa Sasuke para perto e mostra um grupo de 5 garotas que estavam sentadas,proximo a eles, na areia conversando e dando umas olhadas descaradas para cima deles- Olha só elas!Você é meu irmao!

-E daí? -_-

-Que dizer que você tambem é muito gostoso!Tenho certeza se for falar com elas ainda essa noite dorme com alguem

-Só se esse alguem for você –empurra Itachi para longe- Você já esta me irritando!

-Eu so quero que voce pare de ser viado

-E DE QUEM VOCÊ ACHA A CULPA DE EU SER GAY? Ú.Ú

O grito fez as 5 garotas sairem de perto deles..

-viu,viu?As garotas se foram -_-

-ótimo -_- -caminha em direção a agua- Tomara que um buraco se abra e leve voce para o quinto dos infernos

-Eu tambem te amo irmaozinho ^^

-Que droga –resmunga e depois da um mergulho,indo o mais distante da areia da praia para não conseguir mais ve a cara daqueles idiotas- Ele me joga na banheira fala e faz coisas idiotas e depois + isso!Eu quero matar ele afo...

Sasuke é interrompido pos sente algo agarrando sua perna

-AHHHHHHHHHH -começa a mecher rapidamente suas pernas para tentar se livrar daquela coisa- SAIIIIII AIIIIIIIII –depois te dar seu gritinho de gay-assustadinho,acerta um chute na ''coisa'' que começa a subir para supeficie-

-ITAIIIII Sasuke-kun malvado machucou Tobi! T3T

-Tobi?Que merda você tava fazendo? -_-"

-Deidara-senpai pediu para eu chamar você

-Pois bem,EU NÃO VOU

-BUAAAAAAAA por que? T3T

-Por que voce me deu o maior susto

-Então por isso você deu aquele gritinho gay

-GRITINHO GAY É O QUE VOCE DA QUANDO O DEIDARA ENFIA O P** NO MEIO DO SEU..

- -Agarra o moreno por traz e tampa a boca dele- Deidara senpai prometeu que eu podia abraçar ele o dia todo!Gomen Sasuke-kun –mergulha-

-SHEU FITIO Di UNA PUTLAAAAAAAAA –sente sua cabeça sendo engolida pela agua-

Voltando a areia da praia...

- -Larga Sasuke no chão- Deidara-senpai Tobi trouxe Sasuke!

-Bom menino!

- x_x

-Sasuke T_T você ta bem? –fala Itachi olhando para o corpo estirado na areia-

-Cof,cof –se levanta- Acho que sim ~_~

-Itachi,Sasuke hoje vai ter uma festa no salão do ser evento de inauguraçao so permetido a entrada de mulheres

-E o que agente tem a ver com isso?

-A parte principal da festa vai ser um strepetase de homens

-O_O?

-Eu pedi para Ino falar de caras que ela acha gostosos e ela falo de voces 2 Então...Itachi como pagamento pela estadia no hotel hoje a noite voce vai dar um showzinho em cima do palco!E Sasuke como é menor de idade,tem uma tara pelo proprio irmao,e um baita chato de um ciumento e ainda por cima é homem vai ter que ficar o mais longe possivel da festa

-O QUE? !

-O_O

-Sasu-chan você ta bem?

-Sim..HAHAHA é por que isso foi realmente engraçado!Você realmente acha que vou deixar o meu onii-chan tirar a roupa na frente daquele bando de urubu faminto(e vadias tambem)?NUNCA!Meu irmão é muito gostoso provavelmente vao agarrar ele

-Sei,sei por isso mesmo –sorriso idiota- Tobi-chan,você quer dormi na mesma cama que eu?

-H..ai *...*

-Entao faça o que tem que fazer!

-O que?...-Sasuke sente um Tobi lhe dando uma cacetada e a ultima coisa que viu,ou melhor ouviu foi uma risada estranha de Deidara e Itachi gritando-

20:00 em algum lugar...

Sasuke acorda e ve que estava amarrado em uma cadeira em um lugar escuro

-Que puta dor de cabeça x_x

-Sasuke! –liga a luz revelando : era Ino,e Sasuke estava no quarto dela- Ate que em fim acordou,já estava ficando preocupada

-Se estivece preocupada me tiraria daqui x.x voce tem algum remedio para dor de cabeça...-cai na real- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE MERDA EU TO FAZENDO AQUI? Ú.Ú EU VOU MATAR!EU VOU BOTAR FOGO NA QUELA CABELERA LOIRA E IREI DAR UM CHUTE NA BUNDA DAQUELE MALDITO TOBI

-Calma Sasuke O_o

-CALMA? Ú.Ú –olha para o relogio- Já são 20:00!As 21:00 a merda daquela festa vai começar e meu irmao vai ficar peladão na frente de um bando de vadia!COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE CALMO? EU QUERO MEU IRMÃO!AHHHHHHHHHH ITACHI!ITACHI!

-DA PARA PARAR DE GRITAR FEITO UMA ARARA NO CIO?Ú.Ú

-Desculpa...Mas meu irmao T_T eu não quero!Por favor Ino!Pelo menos de um jeito de eu entrar lá!

-Aff que cara chato ¬¬ tudo bem + a única forma de você entrar lá é você sendo mulher –sorriso- Já sei como te transformar em mulher!

-O QUE? O_O Impossivel!

-Para de reclamar! –pega o telefone e disca um numero qualquer- Temari?

(-Ino?Sou eu sim )

-ÓTIMO!Quer vim na festa de inauguraçao do salão no hotel?

(-Não tenho nada para fazer mesmo..)

-Que bom!Mas voce poderia me ajudar a transforma o irmao do Itachi em mulher?

(-como sempre voce tem algum interesse -_- tudo bem eu levo algumas coisas para seu apartamento)

-Obrigada!

Na entrada da festa...

Temari e Ino estavam acompanhadas de uma certa -chan estava com aplique deixando seus cabelos negros mais longos e com uma blusa e uma saia de alguma forma o deixa parecido com uma mulher...não aquilo era uma mulher O_o

-Sa-chan você ficou tao fofo *.*

-Cala boca!E bem legal saber que eu to parecendo uma mulher -_-

-Apesar da sua barriga ser tanquinho seu braço parace de uma mulher isso tornou as coisas mais faceis 8D –diz Temari

-Já ta decido!Eu vou malhar!

-Sei,sei..

Eles se deparam com o Deidara na portaria

-Oh quem é essa?

-é a Sa-chan hehe''

-Sa-chan?O_o –olha direito- SASUKE? O_O MEU DEUS!EU PENSAVA QUE VOCE ERA GAY!MAS NUNCA PENSEI QUE CHEGAVA A ESSE PONTO O_O

-CALA BOCA T_T

-Mais já que voce se esforçou tanto pelo seu onii-chan eu vou deixar voce entrar de graça + a Ino e a Temari vao pagar o dobro da entrada ú.ú

-QUE?

-Isso mesmo! –da um sorriso safado- Sasuke se eu fosse gay eu realmente ia ter vontade de comer sua bunda aqui e agora

-OMG O_O

-SEU IDIOTA O/O

-Deidara isso foi tão gay –Ino fala num tom choroso + depois coloca um sorriso safado no rosto- Como castigo vamos para minha casa fazer sexo selvagem HOHOHOHO

-To dentro \ú.ú/ -chama um cara qualquer- fique no meu lugar eu vou sair –pega na mão de Ino e vai para um canto qualquer-

-Esses dois e.e'

Temari e Sasuke entram no lugar e se sentam em um bar,que ficava bem perto do palco e ouvem uma voz...

-PESSOAL!E como a primeira carne do açougue de hoje apresento voces Uchiha Itachi!

Um Itachi com uma camisa branca de botoes,calça de couro preta aparece em cima do palco

Resultado a mulherada começou a gritar: ''COMEÇA!COMEÇA!TIRA!TIRA!SEU GOSTOSAO!

E começa a tocar a musica: London Bridge da Fergie (aconselho a lerem escutando a musica,ah sim acaba em 2:23)

_Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit_

_They ain't ready for this?_

_Oh shit_

_Oh_

_It's me, Fergie Ferg_

_The Pen!_

_Polo!_

_Fergie Ferg, what's up baby?_

Itachi vai para o meio do palco

_When I come to the club, step aside._

_Part the seas, don't be havin me in the line._

_V.I.P. cause you know I gotta shine._

_I'm Fergie Ferg and give me love you long time_

e começa a desabotuar a ela já estava toda aberta ele passa a mão de uma maneira bem sexy pela barriga

_All my girls get down on the floor,_

_Back to back, drop it down real low._

_I'm such a lady, but I'm dancin' like a ho,_

_Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go_

Tira a camisa e a ergue para cima com um dos braços para o alto

_How come every time you come around,_

_My London, London bridge, wanna go down, like_

_London, London, London, wanna go down, like_

_London, London, London, be going down, like_

Começa a girar a camisa no ar e começa a mecher os quadris e uma forma bem sexy (-Q?XD)

_How come every time you come around,_

_My London, London bridge, wanna go down, like_

_London, London, London, wanna go down, like_

_London, London, London, be going down, like_

Leva a outra mão e em um movimento rapido abre o zipper da calça de couro revelando sua cueca

_Now as the drinks start pouring,_

_And my speech start slurring,_

_Everybody start looking real good. __Oh shit!_

Aperta o volume de sua cueca,e depois passea essa mão subindo por todo seu musculoso e sexy corpo ate chega em sua boca,ele lambe os dedos e da uma pequena mordida na ponta do dedão fazendo uma expreçao louca,de prazer

_Grey goose got your girl feeling loose._

_Now I'm wishing that I didn't wear these shoes. (i hate heels)_

_It's like every time I get up on the dude,_

_Paparazzi put my business in the news._

Caminha,e senta na ponta do palco

_And I'm like get up out my face, (oh shit)_

_Before I turn around and spray your ass with mace. (oh shit)_

_My lips make you want to have a taste. (oh shit)_

_You got that..._

_I got the bass._

Pega a mão de uma das (vadias) mulheres que estavam tentando de uma maneira louca puxa-lo para baixo e passa pelo seu lindo a puxa para perto e lhe da um beijo ardente

_How come every time you come around,_

_My London, London bridge, wanna go down like_

_London, London, London, wanna go down like_

_London, London, London, be going down like_

Larga a (vadia) mulher que estava babando feito uma doida e fica de pé

_How come every time you come around,_

_My London, London bridge, wanna go down like_

_London, London, London, wanna go down like_

_London, London, London, be going down like_

Devagar,Tira o a calça ficando so de cueca

_Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do_

_Me like a bullet type, you know they comin' right_

Fazendo movimentos sexys,Começa a abaixar lentamente sua cueca so que quando ia mostrar seu documento,enfia a mão por dentro da peça e solta um gemido rouco e sexy

_Fergie lovin' 'em long time_

_My girls support right?_

_Aah, da, da, da, da, do, do, do, do_

_Me like a bullet type you know they comin' right_

_Fergie lovin' 'em long time_

_My girls support right?_

_Another A-T-L, Call callabo... __Fergie and Polo_

Abaixa novamente, deixando que a (vadias) mulherada tocassem o quando quisecem em seu corpo

Itachi iria se preparar para fazer uma loucura qualquer quando a iluminação volto ao normal,a musica parou e Tobi foi para perto de Itachi e o arrastou para o meio da palco (uma zona segura das vadias) começou a falar:

-Pessoal \o/ Agora o nosso Itachi vai escolher uma das damas e passar o resto da noite com ela

-Já sei...-Itachi veste rapidamente a calça,a blusa (deixando os botoes abertos) e pula do palco correndo em direçao a...

Sasuke estava sentado com uma cara de retardado mental olhando p palco

-HAHAHAHA!Isso foi engraçado!Sasuke?Sasuke?SASUKE! –da um tapa na criatura- você ta bem?

-S..im

-É melhor voce se levantar

-Não posso

-Porque? O_o

-Eu to..duro –cora violentemente-

-QUE VOCê FICOU DURO COM ISSO?O_O + eu acho melhor voce correr –sai do lugar deixando Sasuke sem entender nada-

-Como você se esforçou tanto vou escolher você –pega a mão de Sasuke-

-ITACHI?O_O

-Qual seu nome meu docinho?

-Sa...yuki!Sayuki

-Que nome lindo ¬¬

Então Itachi conduziu a dama(q?XD) ate uma area calma do jardim...

-Como voce fica uma gracinha com essas roupas

-Cala boca ¬¬ -diz o garoto sentando no banco- Eu fiz isso para manter aquelas piruas vadias afastadas de você!

-Hum...E deu certo –Joga o garoto deitando-o em cima do banco e fica de quatro em cima deste- Deu muito certo!Essa noite serei todo seu Sasu-chan

- Idiota –cora violentemente e desvia o olhar para um canto qualquer-

-Não desvia o olhar do meu –pega o queicho do garoto forçando Sasuke o encarar- Você fica muito fofo assim corado,parece uma perfeita dama!

-Você ta cheirando a vodka –leva uma das mãos ao cabelo de Itachi e começa a acariar- Eu não gosto que você bebado

-Desculpe...-começa a encarar os labios de seu irmao-

...

-Onii-chan você ficou tao quieto derrepente,o que foi?

-E..que eu...ahh Sasuke quer conhecer o gosto de Vodka?

-Não,muito obrigado -_-

-Mais dessa forma você vai gostar

-Aff ta bom -_- + não muito

-Ok –avança na boca de Sasuke,que por sinal ficou com cara de idiota. Como seu pequeno irmao estava muito ocupado tentando raciocinar Itachi logo começa a pedir passagem com a passeo devagar pela boca do moreno,ate que uma vez Sasuke já bem esperto começou a entralassar sua lingua na de Itachi!Começando assim os 2 em um rapido e animal beijo,repleto de amor e desejo ardente!Ahh como Itachi adorava como a lingua repleta de desejo e inesperiencia de Sasuke deslisava com sua lingua...podia ate dizer que estava sentindo tesão com um único e simples beijo-

- -Sasuke não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo..mais logo ele e seu irmão precisaram respirar e separaram os labios- Ita..chi

-Que foi? –fala em uma voz baixa-

-Você tem certeza do que você..

Sasuke é interrompido por Itachi que saia bruscamente de cima de si

-Itachi?O_o

-Baka –pega sasuke e o coloca no seu ombro-

-Hey me coloca no chao ú.ú -diz Sasuke dando uns soquinhos na costa de Sasuke-

-Não..-começa a andar-

-Para onde voce ta me levando? ¬¬

-Para o quarto e.e''

No quarto

Itachi joga Sasuke violentemente na cama,liga o abajur e volta a ficar por cima de Sasuke

-Vamos nos diverti um pouquinho

-Que?

-Assim –morde a orelha de Sasuke e sussurra de uma maneira bem sexy- vou fazer meu irmãozinho se animar um pouco –tira o aplique que o garoto estava usando e com a mesma mão deslisa rapidamente ate debaixo da saia de Sasuke-

-Itachi!

-Shiii..isso é uma calcinha?O_o

-AHH T/T

-HAHAHA –faz Sasuke se sentar na cama e deixar as pernas abaixa a cabeça entre as pernas de Sasuke e rapidamente tira a calcinha que este usava,revelando um membro duro e pulsante de Sasuke- Que coisa mais feia ta duro por causa do proprio irmão

-Claro voce fica me provocando!

-Provocar?Isso é provocar –Da uma lambida no membro de Sasuke-

-AHHHHH

- -levanta cabeça e olha para Sasuke- Eu só dei uma lambidinha e voce já gemeu assim alto

-X/X cala boca

-Então em vez de falar vou fazer outra coisa com minha boca –dessa vez coloca todo membro de Sasuke na boca-

-ahh –tenta de toda manera conter os gemidos altos-

- -tira- Sasuke...eu gosto de ouvir voce gemendo –mas uma vez lambe ,so que agora ele percorria todo o membro e fazia questão de deixar saliva por todo o penis de seu querido irmão.-

-Ah..Itachi..quero mais...

-Hum –Da uma mordia na "cabeça" de Sasuke,depois de ouvi-lo gemer ate a boca de Sasuke deu-lhe um outro beijo de lingua so que dessa vez um beijo mais uma das mão ate o membro de Sasuke e começou a masturba-lo e com a outra brincava com os mamilos do garoto,que estava louco para gemer mais era impedido pela lingua feroz de Itachi que invadia sua boca-

-Ita..-Sasuke estava sentindo uma prazer maravilhoso,adorava principalemente quando Itachi aparteva com suas mãos seu mebro com força e como adorava quando ele aumentava o ritmo com as mãos.O moreno nao aguentava mais e logo gozou-

-Já? –tira a mão do penis de Sasuke e leva ate a boca lambendo todo aquele liquido-

-AH VOCÊ LAMBEU O_o

-Baaaaka –pega o queicho do garoto e lhe da um outro beijo,deixando-o sentir o proprio gosto e depois separa –viu ,é bom?

-...

- -Puxa Sasuke contra seu peito e desliga a luz do abajur- Vamos dormi..

-Mais onii-chan o/o você ta duro

-Ta,ta vamos dormi

-Nota da "corregidora-de-erros" Yami:-

yo aki estamos mais uma vez com um mais um cap super legal (e traduzido da lingua alien) p vcs, eu me pergunto ate quando vou aguentar traduzir isso e.e', espero q n tenha esquecido nada TT_TT eu corrigi o max q eu consegui com a minha cabeça meio avoada d hj _ espero q tenham se divertido e desculpe qualquer correçao esfarrapada XD kissu =*

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/


	3. Uma noite de luar

Yo,Yo pessoal (?)

Nee,nee gomen T.T não tive tempo nessas 2 semanas passadas em escrever a fic =/

Eu passei quase 2 semanas dando crise de ciúmes T_T (meu irmão veio visitar,e trouxe a noiva junto -_-*)

Sigam o exemplo da Stefany_Zanoni, Malaka-Lokah, Grescia, wescreidi, Jeennijapinha e da anarita (Do Nyah!Fanfiction) Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/ !

-Sasuke vai chamar a Hinata -_- -se joga no sofá-

-Hai...-vai para o quintal-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH X/X –a menina escancarou o portão e começou a correr feito uma louca em direção aos braços de Sasuke- Sasuke-kunnnnn buaaaaaa –afunda o rosto no peito do moreno-

-Que foi Hinata? O_o

-O Ne..Neji T3T ele a Tenten vieram passar a semana aqui..eu encontrei eles no quarto..na..cama..fazendo...T/T

-O QUE?Aquele corno deixou a MINHA doce Hinata ver ele em atos selvagens com aquela idiota da Tenten?Hinata vai para dentro de casa ú.ú

-Hai..-corre e entra na casa dos uchihas-

Um Neji so de cueca aparece e entra no quintal

-Sasuke...-ofega- cadê a Hinata?

-A Hinata?Ela esta bem aqui –O moreno se preparava para acerta o rosto de Neji so que..

-SASUKE NÃO MACHUQUE O NEJI! –gritou Hinata dentro de casa- Neji venha até mim

-Ok.. –atravessa todo o quintal andando em direção a porta de entrada onde Hinata estava e sente seu braço ser puxado e acaba indo para dentro da casa- an?

-Neji...eu entendo que voce estava tentando se diverti com a Tenten so que –cara assustadora-

-Que..foi?O_o

-POR QUE VOCÊ TAVA ACASALANDO COM A TENTEN NO MEU QUARTO DE HOSPEDES?

-O_o eu..

-''EU'' COISA NENHUMA Ú.Ú –da uma rasteira,fazendo o garoto cair no chão e começa a pisa-lo- ISSO E PARA VOCE APRENDER A NUNCA MAIS TENTAR PROCRIAR NA MINHA CASA

-X_X

E assim uma terrível cessão de espancamento começou na casa dos morenos

Na escola

O moreno mau tinha saído do carro..

-SA-SU-KE-KUN –pula em cima do moreno- saudades de você meu amado docinhooooo de candura

-Ai que viadagem -_-

-Naruto –diz Itachi que estava dentro do carro- Eu deixo voce tocar nele o quanto voce quiser..so não arrombe muito

-ITACHI Ú.Ú –não adiantou muito berro pos logo depois Itachi já arrancava com o carro para bem longe dali

-Viu Sasuke-kun -leva uma das mãos ate a calça do moreno e faz com que ia abrir o sinto- Seu irmão já nos deu permissão –lambe a orelha de Sasuke deixando um rastro de saliva- agora e só nos divertimos!

-AH Ú/Ú –empurra o loiro- sai de perto de mim seu loiro pervertido –e é interrompido por um certo garoto sem camisa que o abraçava por traz-

-Ohayo Sasu-chan –cheira o pescoço do moreno - voce esta com um cheiro tão apetitoso hoje..da vontade de te possuir aqui e agora

-o_O

- -Tira sai de perto de Sasuke- Não toque no MEU Sasuke ú.ú e coloque sua camisa!

-Vai encher o saco de outra pessoa -_- e você só esta com inveja do meu –pega a mão de Naruto e a passa sobre seu próprio pênis e depois pela sua barriga- corpinho gostoso

...

-Que nojo X_X não faça isso de novo sua bicha louca –sai de perto de Sai e caminha novamente para perto de seu amado amigo Sasuke- Cadê a Hinata?

-Ela disse que vinha depois de torturar so mais um pouquinho o Neji

-O que aquele cabeludo fez?

-Ú.Ú Ele tava pegando a Tenten no quarto de hospedes -_-

-Aff quero quebrar a cara dele ú.ú

-Eu também -_-

-Sa..suke

-Que? –Sasuke se vira e encontra Sakura um tanto nervosa-

-Você...viu a Hinata?

-Yo –sorriso colgate- qual é o seu nome?-diz Sai

-AHHHH –Sakura cora e rapidamente se esconde atrás de Sasuke

-Mas que porcaria é essa? O_O

-Na..da Sasuke-kun! –pega a mão do moreno e o arrasta ate estar o suficiente longe para que loiro e o branquelo não escutassem-

-O que voce tem na cabeça sua rosada-estupida

-Hey ú.ú eu..fico meia nervosa perto daquele Sai

-Você mau entra na escola e já gamo em alguém -_-

-Cale-se é melhor se gamar naquele branquinho com uma barriguinha super sexy que ser gamar pelo próprio irmão ú.ú

-COMO SABE DISSO? Ú.Ú

-A Hinata-chan contou -_- cadê ela?

-Ela so vem mais tarde

-Ok

Hinata ouve seu celular tocar e vê que é Hinata

-Hinata-chan?

(-Sakura...venha me encontrar na casa dos bobocas uchihas..)

-Que?o_O Mas eu tenho que estudar e..

(-AGORA! ANTES QUE EU VA AI E QUEBRE ESSA SUA CARA ESTUPIDA Ú.Ú-desliga o tel)

-BUAAAAAAAA T_T Eu odeio como a Hinata fica na sua casa T_T

-O que ela falou?

-Para eu ir na sua casa encontrar com ela

-Tarde demais -aponta para o grande portão de ferro da escola que já estava fechado

-NÃO SASUKE-KUN! –segura os ombros do moreno com força- me ajude!Ela estava com aquela voz terrível de ''eu vou te matar se não chegar aqui em 20 minutos''

-Para isso dói _ não tem como sai da escola

-TEM SIM! *.* é so eu escalar o portão!

-Você é doida?

-Eu prefiro fazer isso do que morrer pelas maos da Hinata! –corre em direção ao portão-

-Retardada e.e

-SASUKE!VENHA PARA SALA! –diz um loiro que o berrava da janela de sua sala de aula que ficava no 2 andar da escola

-OK

Uns 5 minutos depois o Moreno abriu a porta,so estava o loiro e o branquelo(que não perceberam que ele avia aberto a porta)

-Sai seu maldito viado!E coloque logo essa blusa!

-Seu loirinho desgraçado -joga Naruto em cima da mesa do professores e se ajoelha em cima do loiro-

-O que pensa que esta fazendo?

-Isso..-ainda vestidos,pressiona seu membro bruscamente contra ao de Naruto-

-ahhh!Para seu idiota –o Loiro fica estupidamente corado-

-hahaha que fofo –avança rapidamente nos lábios de Naruto e começa um beijo um tanto selvagem -

-...-Naruto,sem pensar duas vezes,rapidamente retribui o beijo com a mesma intensidade do branquelo e entrelaçando sua língua na dele soltando alguns pequenos gemidos-

Na porta um certo moreno via a cena com uma expressão meio de ''OMG O_o'' e leva um susto e fecha a porta rapidamente(sem fazer barulho) quando sente uma mão firme pegar em seu ombro

- Ka..kashi-sen..sei?o_O

-Oh não, imagine sou a fada dos dentes ¬¬ o que você tava fazendo parada feito um babaca olhando para sala de aula?

-N..ada hehe''

-Sei,esse seu ''nada'' ¬¬ saia logo eu quero entrar

-Não precisa –se joga de costas na porta com os dois braços abertos- Não é o senhor que sempre fala que não faz mau se atrasar de vez em quando?

-E não e voce que sempre reclama feito uma bichinha para eu parar de me atrasar? ¬¬''

-Em falar em bichinha –avança,e coloca os braços em volta do pescoço do sensei aproximando BASTANTE seu rosto do dele- O senhor nunca teve vontade de dar uma escapadinha com seu aluninho gostosinho e sexy aqui?

-Claro ^^ -tira o moreno de perto de si e pega na mão dele- Vamos para o armário de limpeza dar aquela ''escapadinha'' gostosa

Botões de Sasuke: FUDEU O_o

-é claro hehe''

-Imbecil sei que voce so gosta do seu irmão -_- -empurra o moreno contra parede e rapidamente abre a porta da sala e entra-

Naruto e Sai estavam em uma posição bem estranha: A camisa do loiro a muito tempo já estava jogada no chão e Sai se preparava para lamber o mamilo direito do garoto,é claro foram interrompidos por um sensei raivoso

-OMG O_o O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo em cima da minha mesa?Ú.Ú

-Gente,sério..eu tentei impedir que ele entrance

Sai havia se sentado em cima do loiro e virava o pescoço em direção a porta

-Ohayo sensei..

-Bom dia coisa nenhuma!

-Sai de cima de mim seu retardado!Ú/Ú SENSEI!Não estávamos fazendo nada e..

-JÁ CHEGA Ú.Ú!Sai, saia logo de cima do Naruto e vista sua camisa!

-Hai sensei ¬3¬ -sai de cima do loiro e apanha sua camisa que estava no chão e a veste-

-Vocês 2 tem idéia do que estavam fazendo? Ú.ú

-Dando uns amassos na mesa do sensei..perigoso e divertido!

-CALA BOCA SEU IDIOTA!Ele que me atacou primeiro!

-Como se voce não fosse forte o suficiente para afastar o Sai ú.ú.Os três vão receber como punição um trabalho extra e se não trouxerem até amanha alem de contar para diretora irei deixar vocês de recuperação na próxima prova ú.ú

-Três?Eu não fiz nada! –diz Sasuke

-Como assim?Ú.Ú Além de cobrir o que os dois príncipes - gayzinhos estavam fazendo ainda tentou me atacar!

-T3T

Depois das aulas o trio passou a maior parte da tarde pegando os livros necessários e as 18:00 eles estavam indo ate a casa de Sasuke para fazer o trabalho

-Finalmente conseguimos encontrar todos os livros ¬¬

-Eu nem acredito que vamos ter que ainda procurar coisa na internet ¬¬

O Trio para em frente ao portão da casa de Sasuke..a rua e as casas estavam com as luzes todas apagadas e da casa do moreno se escutava um death metal bem louco..

-O_o Sasuke-kun essa é a sua casa –diz Sai meio assustado-

-Sim...-o celular do moreno começa a tocar e ele atende-

(-Sasuke, ¬¬ e a Karin voce sabe onde a Sakura ta?)

-Ela ainda não voltou?o_O

(-é a ultima vez que liguei ela tava na sua casa ¬¬ aff onde essa pirralha se meteu? –desliga o aparelho sem nem dizer tchau)

-Maldita Vadia ¬¬ Parece que a Sakura ainda não voltou para casa –abre o portão sendo seguido por sai e naruto para dentro do quintal-

-Sa..suke o_O –diz um loiro meio assustado

-Que foi?

-Acho que eu sei pelo menos como a Sakura pode estar..acho que ela ta morta O_o

-QUE? O_o

-Ali –aponta para o chão que estava que estava cheio de fios rosas de cabelo-

-Esse cabelo concerteza é da Sakura! –abre a porta e faz que iria ligar a luz mais ouve uma voz vindo perto da janela que ficava do outro lado da Sala-

-Não se atreva a ligar essa luz - Diz Hinata que observava a Lua da janela..sentido a brisa da noite que fazia seus longos cabelos voarem.A jovem estava com um kimono simples branco e tinha uma bainha de uma espada amarrada a sua cintura-

-Hina-chan?o_O Por que esta com essa roupa?E porque tem cabelo da Sakura no chão?Onde esta ela?

-Quanta pergunta ¬¬ a Sakura esta ali –aponta para a jovem que estava amarrada em uma cadeira e tinha a boca tampada por um pano branco e seus cabelos,antes longos estavam curtos

-Por que voce cortou o cabelo dela?o_O

-Eu estava me preparando para a cerimônia..a cerimônia em que eu..MATO VOCE Ú.Ú –tira a espada da bainha e começa a correr em direção ao trio-

-AHHHHHHHH O_O

Hinata determinada a matar,voa em direção a o moreno acaba desviando fazendo a espada de Hinata fincar na porta...

The funeral of the door T_T

-VAMOS LÁ PRA CIMA –grita Sasuke pegando as mãos dos 2 meninos e os arrastando para a escada-

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA Como se eu não fosse achar vocês! –fazendo muita força para tirar a espada da porta- ESPERE POR MIM SASUKE-KUN!EU IREI TER MOSTRAR A DOR MUAHAHAHAHAHA

No quarto do moreno...

-Que medo T_T –diz o loiro

-O que voce fez para ela?

-Sei lá a Hinata é doida!

-Eu não quero morrer Sasuke T_T

-PARA DE FRESCURA NARUTO Ú.Ú –gritam os morenos

-Gomen x_x

-O único jeito –O moreno anda ate a sacada do seu quarto- é pularmos daqui

-O QUE? O_o –vão ate a sacada

-Voce so pode estar louco!é muito alto...-sente uma mão o puxando para a parede,para não ficar a vista de quem entrasse no quarto

A porta se abre..adivinha quem é!

-SA-SU-KE-KUNZINHO! (kunzinho?xD) Onde está você?-corta o pobre abajur ao meio- meu amado!

O trio treme ao ver o pobre objeto ser cortado e cair no chão..

-Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!vou até lá!-Diz o loiro determinado

-Naruto!

-Não me empeça –fica avista de Hinata

O vento balançava o cabelo do loiro e a lua que iluminava o quarto brilhava atrás de si..

-Na..ruto –a garota cora- On..de está o Sasuke? –aperta a espada com força para tentar não se mostrar fraca-

-Sasuke? – com um sorriso sinico no rosto começa a andar perigosamente em direção a garota que estava do lado da cama-Eu acho que pelo menos neste momento ele não vai te interessar muito –para deixando um espaço mínimo entre seus rostos-

-Por..que não?

-Por que sou eu que vou te entreter nesta noite de luar!-joga a garota,super corada, na cama e fica sobre ela-

-Hmmm Então o que o senhor pretende fazer por mim esta noite?

-Primeiro –leva uma de suas mãos ate a mão da garota que estava firmemente segurando a espada e a tira de sua mão deixando a espada ainda na cama so que mais afastada (só por segurança,sacas?)- Agora que me livrei disso –com sua outra mão vai ate debaixo do kimono tocando..eh..nao vamos entrar em detalhes-

-Ahhh Naruto-kun!

- -sussurra em uma voz sexy- calma..eu ainda nem comecei!Até parece que nunca fizemos isso antes!

Na sacada um Sai muito abismado e um Sasuke morrendo de ciúmes estavam aliviados por um certo loiro não estar morto

-é isso ai Naruto!Mais como assim ''ate parece que nunca fizemos''?o_O

-Cale a boca Sai Ú.Ú Minha doce Hinata esta sendo novamente tocada por essa criatura loira - impura T_T

Então um certo moreno mais velho escancara a porta,e por ainda não estar acostumado com a escuridão, não identifica a cena que estava acontecendo na cama

-Sa-su-ke-channnnnnnnnnn~~~~!Mais que escuridão é essa?Parece que meu lindo,fofo e gostosinho garotinho que vinha todas as noites chorando de medo do escuro para o meu quarto não existe mais! –Mostra um vidro qualquer- Hoje de manha meu shampoo tinha terminado,por isso usei o seu,Espero que não fique...

-UCHIHA ITACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-empurra o loiro de cima de si,pega a espada e voa rapidamente em cima de Itachi,encostando perigosamente a espada no pescoço do pobre monero-sexy- ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ QUE DEIXOU CABELO NO RALO DO BANHEIRO!

-Hinata?o_O tire essa espada de perto de mim

-NUNCA Ú.Ú Pensei que desde o dia que quase coloquei fogo no seu cabelo você tinha aprendido a lição! –aperta a lamina da espada,fazendo que um filete de sangue do moreno escorresse..-Agora vamos para parte da lição!

-HINATA!Pare com isso!

- -vira o rosto para encarar o loiro- Não vou parar!Todos que me irritam merecem a morte!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte –abre o zíper da calça e enfia a mão por dentro da cueca - voce deixar ele em paz e eu serei todo seu por esta noite

-Só meu? *...* -larga a espada no chão e logo depois pega a mão do loiro e o leva em direção ao quarto de hospedes-

Concerteza alguém ira amanhecer cheio de marcas de mordidas amanha...

...

Mais tarde no quarto de Sasuke...

-Até que em fim terminamos esse trabalho -_-

-Tem certeza que é seguro deixar aqueles dois sozinhos?-diz Sai

-Sim ¬¬ e eu o Itachi sempre deixamos um pacote de camisinha no quarto de hospedes do tamanho dos 2 para ''fim emergências'' como esse

-O_o vocês são estranhos

-So sabemos valorizar nossas vidas –''

-Em falar em valorizar vidas –fica rapidamente por cima do moreno e sussurra em seu ouvido- que tal valorizarmos outra coisa neste momento?

Um certo moreno entra no quarto quando Sai estava prestes a invadir a boca de seu amado irmão

-Hey –pega a gola da camisa de Sai e o tira de cima de Sasuke- Saia de cima do meu irmão ú.ú

-Des..culpa hehe''

-Onii-chan!

-Tudo bem Sasuke -_- vocês já terminarem o trabalho?

-Hai

-Sasuke venha ate o meu quarto preciso falar com você

-Ok..

No quarto de Itachi...

Quando entram no quarto a primeira coisa que Itachi faz depois de fechar a porta e sentar-se na cama e puxar seu amado irmão para sentar-se em cima de si

- -aproxima sua boca para a orelha de Sasuke e fala em uma voz Sexy- Voce já estava me traindo?

-Yurusai!Ele que me ..-Sasuke foi interrompido pela a mão rápida de Itachi que corria ate sua cueca- Itachi!O que esta fazendo?

-Pensou que eu tinha esquecido de ontem a noite? –lambe o pescoço do moreno e ao mesmo tempo aperta o membro que estava em sua mão com mais força-

-N..ão é...isso!-Sasuke falava com dificuldade,já que não tem como manter a voz firme tendo um moreno gostoso o tocando daquele jeito-

-Sei...Sasu-chan você fica duro fácil demais -tira a mão do membro de Sasuke- Sente-se virado de frente para mim

-Ok –como um bom irmão mais novo,sasuke obedeceu Itachi-

-Segura o queixo do moreno,fazendo ele ficar mas perto de seus lábios, e com a outra mão acaricia gentilmente rosto do moreno menor- Sasu-chan..amanha vai ter uma festa familiar na casa da Karin..ela convidou voce,a Hinata e eu para conhecermos sua família.

-O que? –Sasuke torceu o rosto com o que acabara de ouvir- Não me diga que fez isso so para concordar em ir para uma festa familiar daquela vadia?Vou ir para o meu quarto! –Sasuke é impedido pos Itachi agora o segurava com força-

-Não é isso Sasu-chan –lambe os lábios de Sasuke- Na noite da festa pretendo terminar tudo com a Karin..nao pense que estou te usando

-Sério? *...* arigatou Itachi!

Os dois são interrompidos por uma batida na porta..era Sai

(-Sasuke,estou indo para casa!)

-Vai levar seu amigo ate porta,vai –da um selinho em Sasuke e logo depois o deixando-o sair de cima de si-

Os garotos conversavam animadamente descendo a escada,so que em um instante Sai pressionou Sasuke contra a parede

-hum...você ta duro!O que estava fazendo com seu irmão?

-X/X –cora- cala boca seu idiota!

-Hai,hai –deixa o moreno livre e termina de descer os degraus-

A sala ainda estava escura,Sasuke ligou a luz revelando uma Sakura ainda amarrada na cadeira

-Aff foi mau Sakura esquecemos de você x_x

- -a rosada estava chorando e provavelmente xingando mentalmente ate a ultima geração dos 2 garotos-

-Coitada –Sai anda ate a garota,desamarra ela e tira o pano que estava em sua boca- Pare de chorar!

-Mas..T_T meu cabelo...a Hinata é muito medonha!Que medo..BUAAAAA

-Vou fazer parar de chorar! –em um movimento rápido beija Sakura-

-PARE DE FICAR DANDO EM CIMA DE QUALQUER UM QUE APAREÇA NA SUA FRENTE Ú.Ú-gritava Sasuke indignado com a putaria natural de Sai-

- -Sasuke foi ignorado,e logo Sai começou a pedir passagem com a língua,Sakura logo permitiu e eles começaram um beijo de língua meio faminto

-AHH MINHA CASA NÃO É BUNDA DE BICHA-APUTANHADA,NÃO! Ú.Ú

- -ainda se beijando os 2 caminham em direção a porta e vão para fora...-

-Aff ¬¬

No próximo capítulo o trio recebe uma revelação nada agradável da ruiva!

Arigatou para aqueles que leram e não desistiram de ler xD o capitulo não ta muito legal + foi o melhor que consegui escrever xD

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/

Sigam o exemplo da Stefany_Zanoni, Malaka-Lokah, Grescia, wescreidi, Jeennijapinha e da anarita (Do Nyah!Fanfiction)Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz o/ !


	4. A revelação de uma vadia

Yo Pessoal \o/ (?)

Mas um capitulo ^^

Esperem que gostem!

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz!

Hinata,Itachi e Sasuke estavam jantando quando..

-O QUE? Ú.Ú EU NUNCA,NUNCA VOU IR PARA CASA DAQUELA VADIA!

-Se acalme Hinata!

-Hina-chan o Itachi falou que iria terminar tudo com ela

-E porque temos que ir lá? Ú.Ú

-Eu respeito muito os pais da Karin...

-Aff so basta dar um telefonema e pronto -_-

-Não ¬¬

A casa dos pais de Karin e Sakura ficavam na zona rural,em um sítio que ficava distante,Por isso Hinata,Itachi,Sasuke e Sakura(so foi com eles para não perde a aula de sexta) foram obrigados a parti sexta-feira a noite..no carro...

-Eu não acredito que tenho que ir tambem -_- -Falava Sasuke muito emburrado

-Não fale assim Sasuke-kun!Seja grato pelo convite - dizia a doce Hinata

-Não mesmo!Era mais facil o Itachi dar um fora naquela lambisgoia por telefone

-Porque a Karin-onee-chan não deixou eu ir com ela mais cedo? T_T eu tenho que ouvir mesmo voce falando mau da minha irmã?

-SIM Ú.Ú QUEM MANDA SER PARENTE DE UMA VADIAAAAAAAA?

-SASUKE CALA A BOCA Ú.Ú –gritou Itachi já com dor de cabeça- Sussega esse seu faxo -_-''

-ME RECUSO!

-Hinata!

-Mas Itachi-kun..

-mas nada ¬¬

-Ta... gomen Sasuke-kun–Em um movimento rapido Hinata da um soco no estomago de Sasuke fazendo-o desmaiar

-OMG SASUKE O_O Seus loucos!Como voce pode pedir para ela bater no seu proprio irmão?

-BUAAAAAAAAA GOMENASAI SAKURA-CHAN!Eu sou uma pessoa terrivel T.T por que fiz isso com o Sasuke-kun? BUAAAAAAA –tira sua espada-não-sei-da-onde(não vamos entrar em detalhes)e aponta a lamina para própria garganta-Eu mereço morrer!

-O_O Hinata!Não precisa disso tudo!Ele vai acordar mais tarde!

-Hinata pare de drama ¬¬ guarda essa espada –falava Itachi,com vontade de mandar Sakura fazer o mesmo que Hinata fez com Sasuke ,em Hinata (-q?xD)

-Não importa!Eu nunca mais poderei encarar o Sasuke com essa minha alma impura!ADEUS!

No momento em que Hinata ia enfiar a espada na propria garganta Sakura coloca a mão na frente e...

-!

-SAKURA!

Uma parte, ate um pouco depois da ponta da lamina, estava cravada na mão da pobre Rosada..

-BUAAAAA EU QUERO MINHA ONEEE-CHAN! –chorava Sakura emquanto via o sangue escorrer-

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GOMENASAIIIIII buaaaaaaaa EU ME ODEIO! –Gritava Hinata desesperada

-DA PARA AS DUAS PARAREM DE GRITAR?Ú.Ú –Itachi parou o carro e passou para o banco de traz-

-Ta T_T

-Hmm –pega a mão de Sakura-

-AI X_X

-Vamos ter que ir para o posto medico mais proximo..e nem tentem tirar a espada pode piorar

30 minutos depois eles chegam ao ''posto medico mais proximo''(ai,como eu sou preguiçosa para inventar nomes)...

-Vamos deixar o Sasuke-kun no carro? –pergunta Hinata

-Aham -Itachi

-E se ele morrer asfixiado?ultimamente muitos bebes tem morrido assim ou entao e se roubam o carro e ele...

-Ai Meu deus ¬¬ entao fique aqui cuidando dele

-Não T3T

-Então não reclama -_-

Dentro do ''posto medico mais proximo''..

A sala de espera estava deserta,o chão empoeirado e havia inúmeras teias de aranha e a maior parte da iluminaçao era feita por velas,só havia lâmpadas no corredor que provavelmente levava ate os consultorios

-Eh...onde sera que esta esse povo..

Do corredor surgiu um homem alto e mal encarado

-Boa noite senhores,com o que posso ajudar?

-AAHHH O_o

-OMG! Itachi, que grito gay o_O –falava Sakura espantada com a viadagem do moreno sexy

-Cale a boca! ú.ú Ela cortou a mão com a espada ...

-Ok,venha o senhor e ela comigo,irei levá-los a sala da sensei,a outra garota fica aqui

-QUE?Itachi-kun não quero ficar aqui sozinha! T3T

-Entao eu vou chamar o Death-sensei para lhe fazer compania

-O_o

-Adeus,Hinata -_- (no sentindo figurado?o_O)

No consultorio...

-Boa noite meus caros amados hehehehheheHAHAHAHAHA –falava uma mulher,que devia ser a medica, de cabelos longos escuros,pele super branca e com um batom vermelho gritante e usando a típica roupa branca de medico- Podem sentarem

-Qual dos 2 sera meu paciente?

-Graças a Deus a menina rosada

-Hmm eu preferia que fosse você –debruça sobre a mesa, aproximando o seu rosto ao de Itachi- moreno gostoso

-O_o a senhora e bem pervertida, né?

-Hehehehe –volta a posiçao normal-Mas voce provoca!Eu ja fiquei toda molhadinha so de ver voce de pertinho

-O3O..-se recupera- Você é a primeira que falou na cara a reaçao que teve depois de contemplar minha beleza divina

-Convencido,não?

-eu sou sexy,eu sei e voce sabe!Me desculpe baby eu já tenho dona

-Ou dono -_-

-Sei..o que a garota tem?

-Uma espada entrou na minha mão!Sera que não da pra perceber essa coisa enorme enfiada na minha mão? -.-'' -falava Sakura já irritada

-humm sente-se na maca –pega uma maleta e coloca em cima de uma mesinha, que ficava perto da maca, e começa a analizar o ferimento- como foi isso?

-Eu estava pegando uma coisa que caiu no chão do carro e sem querer enfiei a mão na espada

-Sei..conte de 1 até 3

-hai..um...dois...TRÊSSSSSS ahhhhhhhhhhhh

-Hehehehe –sorria a doutora com a espada na mão-

-POR QUE NÃO COLOCOU ANESTESIA PRA TIRAR ESSA MERDA DE ESPADA? Ú.Ú

-Calma hehehe e o melhor de tudo não temos anestesias,por algum motivo o nosso estoque de anestesias perderam a validade!Vou limpar o ferimento e dar os pontos

-T3T

-Você teve sorte de não ter atingido nenhum nervo importante

1 hora depois os 2 estavam saindo do consultorio..

-adeus Itachi-kun!Da proxima vez não me importarei em examinar seu penis!Ou se preferir ate enfiarei meu dedo com prazer no seu...

-OMG QUE MULHER MEDONHA O_O –Gritavam apovarados

e foram para a sala de espera

-T3T buaaaaaaaaaaa –Hinata estava em um cantinho em posiçao fetal chorando feito uma loka-

-Aff já não basta a Sakura agora é voce chorando?

-NÃO RECLAME T_T AQUELA NOJENTA TEM MAOS DE OGRA T3T

-O que foi Hinata?

-Na...da T_T

-O tal Death-sensei fez algo com voce?

-Na...da T_T va..mos... embora?Mas pode me deixar aqui..minha vida não é tao importante assim...EU SOU INUTILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL BUAAAA

-Vamos embora o_o

No carro..

-eu não acredito que o Sasuke ainda ta desacordado ¬¬ -dizia Itachi que acabava de dar a partida no carro

-Itachi –o moreno,que dormia,cai em cima de Sakura-

- -'' Eu não sou o Itachi

-ahhh!Itachi...itachi..ahhh itachi

-O_O Itachi seu irmao deve estar tendo um sonho BEM estranho

-O que posso fazer?Sou tao sensual que ate meu proprio irmao sonha comigo

-Cale a boca -_- Hinata,pare de chorar e me ajuda a tirar o Sasuke de cima de mim

Hinata estava no cantinho do banco,com os braços abraçando ao joelho e choramingando baixinho-

-Eu..nao estou aqui T_T estou offline neste momento

-AFF...O_o

-enfia a mão por debaixo da saia de Sakura- ahh Itachi deixe eu te satisfazer também

-XD

-ITACHI NÃO FAÇA ESSA CARA IDIOTA ELE TA COM A MÃO NA MINHA..O/O

-Na sua o que? xD

-AH! MALDITOS UCHIHAS!...AHHHHH(gemido) SASUKEEEE! Ú/Ú

-Você gostou,Itachi?

4:00 horas da manha no sitio dos pais da Karin...

-Até que fim voces chegaram –falava uma Ruiva com voz de alivio-

-Não é culpa nossa desse lugar não pegar telefone –fala Itachi,que estava segurando 2 mochilas

-ONNEEEEEE-CHAN –Sakura assim que viu sua irmã correu ate ela- T3T

-Que cara de morta-viva é essa?O que ouve com sua mão?O_o

-Eu não consegui dormi por que o pevertido do Sasuke estava tendo sonhos pevertidos e a idiota da Hinata enfio a espada na minha mão T_T

-Itachi eu pedi para dar uma carona para a Sakura, não que tenta sem matá-la ¬¬

-Hehehe'' desculpa

-Ok -_- vamos entrar

-Ohayo Karin-san –falava Hinata que carregava o moreno nos braços-

-KARIN-SAN? O_O

-O que foi? e.e'' Muito obrigada por nos convidar ^^

-h..ai o_o. Voce e Sasuke vao dormi no quarto da Sakura

-hai,Karin-san ^^

No quarto de Sakura...

Havia 1 cama de casal e outra de solteiro..

-Pode deixar que eu durmo com o Sasuke-kun –Hinata deposita o moreno na cama-

-Nem precisa falar nada ¬¬

-Obrigada por nos deixar dormi no seu quarto Sakura-chan

-Hai,hai

-VENHA LOGO! –o moreno,que babava,puxa a pobre Hinata pela mão fazendo-a cair na cama e envolve seu pescoço em um abraço apertado- durma comigo esta noite..itachi

-heheheYasumi Sakura-chan

-Yasumi -_-

De manha..

-Ohayo –dizia uma senhora que tinha cabelos vermelhos ,vestindo um kimono rosa para os irmãos uchihas

-Ohayo

-Itachi-kun leve seu irmao para conhecer nossa fonte termal ^^

-Claro okaa-chan!Sakuke você vai adorar la é enorme

-Okaa-chan? ¬¬*

-Você é tão lindo –a senhora se aproxima de Sasuke e segura o queixo de Sasuke-

-Obrigado,hehehe''

-Tão lindo quanto seu irmão,mas é claro,o irmao + velho sempre herda uma beleza maior que o mais novo

-Por que todas as mulheres amam jogar isso na minha cara?Alem disso isso não é verdade eu acho a Sakura mais bonita que a Karin

-oww !Então você tem interesses na minha pequena Sakura?Já que provavelmente o Itachi vai se casar com a Karin, que tal se casar com a Sakura?

-Eu NUNCA falei ou melhor farei isso –diz Sasuke já irritado tirando a mão da mae de Karin e Sakura de seu queixo- E o Itachi NÃO vai se casar com a Karin e logo de uma que eu sou...

-IDIOTA –da um tapa na cabeça de Sasuke- Pare de ser irritar!Tenha respeito com ela!

-Então voce tem ciumes do seu irmao?

-Ciúmes? –cora- não vejo motivos para eu ter ciúmes!

-Sei,hahaha! Vou me retirar!

No banho...

-Ahhh! –entra na agua- Que agua quentinha *...* e é tao grande!

-Aham!

(-EI SUIGETSU COLOQUE A PORCARIA DA TOALHA NA CINTURA!

-NÃO,HAHAHA!

-Que inferno ¬¬ Ninguem é obrigado a ficar vendo a ''sua coisa'' balançando )

Os morenos ouvem a porta correr e entrarem 2 garotos :Sasori e obviamente Suigetsu

-Parece que veio gente primeiro que nos -_-Fala Suigetsu

-Mas um bom motivo para você tampar isso aí! –Sasori

-Agora não temos nem o direito de expulsa-los!

-Vejam se não é o cabeça de fogo e o abusado do Suigetsu!

-Cabeça de fogo é o que tem bem no meio do seu..

-Ei,Sasori! eu ia falar isso!T3T –diz Suigetsu fazendo movimentos estranhos

-Ai,Meu Deus! para de se mecher tanto essa sua coisa balançando ta me dando náuseas

-Entao para de ficar olhando!Ta interessado, ne?

-Não é isso!E olha só o irmão mais novo do Itachi ta aqui!Alem de ser uma cena repugnante para mostrar pra uma pessoa que acaba de conhecer voce nem sabe se ele é gay ou nao!

-Gay?hehehe –Suigetsu entra rapidamente na agua e se aproxima perigosamente de Sasuke- Entao...moreninho sexy,voce é gay ou não?

-Nem adianta eu só tenho olhos..-Sasuke é interrompido por itachi que mergulha sua cabeça de baixo d'agua-

-Para de dar em sem cima do meu irmaozinho, Suigetsu ¬¬ tenha vergonha nessa sua fussa

-Ta bom -_-

-Itachi-san,seu irmão vai acabar morrendo-dizia Sasori meio preocupado com o moreno

-Ah!Gomen,gomen Sasu-chan –levanta o moreno pelos cabelos-

-I-TA-CHI Ú.Ú SEU MALDITO!-Sasuke sai da banheira,muito puto

-Olha que o irmaozinho mais novo tem o pau bem gradinho,em!

-VAI PARA O INFERNO SEU FILHO DA PUTA Ú.Ú - sai do local-

Sasuke saiu andando (e bufando) ate chegar no jardim do local,que Haviam varias rosas vermelhas, E la encontra Sakura e Hinata conversando

-Sasuke-kun!Porque não nos acordou?

-Gomen Hinata-chan –abraça Hinata e apoia sua cabeça no ombro da garota-Posso ficar assim?

-Claro..

-Nossa eu pensava que o Sasuke não gostava de nehuma mulher –falou Sakura

-Como assim?Eu AMO a Hina-chan! –Sasuke sai dos braços da garota

-Eu tambem te amo Sasuke-kun

-Que mel -_-

-Ai estao voces 2!

No jardim aparece a mãe de Sakura, a de Sasori e a mae de Suigetsu

-Nossa que moreninho lindo *.* -fala a mae de Suigetsu agarrando e dando beijos na bochecha do pobre Sasuke- Adoraria que você fosse meu genro... pena que meu filho é homem!Mas eu não tenho nenhum preconceito com gays!Entao se quiser...

-O_o –tentando tirar o batom rosa gritante de sua bochecha-

-NÃO! ele já é meu! –pega braço de Sasuke e com o outro pega o de Sakura- Vamos para o salão onde todo mundo está!Quero apresentar voce para minha familia –arrasta os coitados ate o local-

-HEY!Não me deixem sozinha! –Hinata tentava correr atraz deles

Quando chegaram no salão havia um bando de pessoas,para o lado da mesas das bebidas estavam varios homens,provavelmente os maridos, e em uma mesa estava um bando de mulheres,umas com idade de serem maes e outras avos, estavam sentadas em uma mesa cheia de bolos,biscoitos,suco, chás e etc..e Adivinhe em que ''bando'' Sasuke e Sakura foram jogados ''gentilmente'' em duas cadeiras?:

-Que lindos *...* eles com certeza nasceram um para o outro

-QUE?O_o

-Aham e hoje de manha Sasuke falou que achava a beleza de Sakura mais exuberante que a da Karin!E que se pudesse casaria com a Sakura

-EU NUNCA FALEI ISSO!

-Oww que fofo!

-Nossa voce teve tanta sorte com genros *.*

-Mas um moreno lindo para a familia!

-Sakura esse bando de mulher de meia idade são surdas?Ú.Ú

-Sei lá x_x

-Sasuke-kun voce pretende se casar com quantos anos?

-QUE?

-É importante saber!Ja podemos juntar dinheiro para cerimonia!

-Pode deixar que eu pago a lua de mel!

-Lua de mel?O/O

-NÃO FIQUE VERMELHA SAKURA Ú.Ú

-Faça como Sasuke-kun falou!Alem disso ate la vocês já vão ter se ''divertido'' muito

-DIVERTIDO? O/O Eu..e..o..Sasuke-kun...na..cama?

-Que inferno -_-

-Olha só quem esta aqui!Sasuke! –diz Suigetsu- Tias e mae, me deem licença que eu vou pegar a presa de voces emprestado! –Pega a mão de Sasuke e o arrasta ate um outro canto do Salão

-Obrigado x.x

-Te salvei delas!

-Aham

-Agora como presente voce vai me responder a pergunta

-Que pergunta?

-SASUKE-KUN!-Hinata finalmente alcaçou o moreno- bua não me abandone T.T

-Voce viu que eu fui arrastado para cá -_-

-Yo,sou Suigetsu!

-Yo ^^ Meu nome é Hinata ^^

-Voltando..Você é gay?

-O_o eu.. –Sasuke não conseguia falar nada

-Então é!Quem e o cara que voce gosta?

- Me desculpe o tom mas voce não deveria ficar fazendo esse tipo de pergunta para as pessoas!

-Eu sou um mau educado so por perguntar quem é o filha da mãe que ele quer que coma a bunda dele?

-seu...

-IDIOTA! –Hinata deu um belo tapa na cara de Suigetsu,deixando a região atingida vermelha que, provavelmente, iria inchar- Não fale assim com o Sasuke!

-Ai,ai,ai! –massageia o local- Você parece ser indefesa, mas bate igual uma...

-Hinata!Porque bateu nele? –Itachi chega ate onde o trio estava

-Ela não fez nada de mau!Itachi SEU IDIOTA! –Sasuke estava..chorando..O_o

Santa viadagem eterna -_-''

-Venha comigo,Sasuke! –Itachi pega a mão de Sasuke e o leva ate o jardim

No jardim..

-Que ótimo!Itachi eu ODEIO esse lugar!Eu ODEIO aquela vaca da Karin!

-Sasuke..

-Por que voce não fala logo pra ela que tudo acabou?Aquele infeliz do Suigetsu me perguntou se eu era gay e depois o nome do cara que eu gostava!E eu não pude falar nada!Será que é tao proibido assim gostar de voce?E aquele bando de mulheres de meia idade falando que eu iria casar com a Sakura!Voce sabe com quem eu quero me casar!Voce sabe quem é o cara que eu amo por isso TERMINE LOGO COM AQUELA VADIA!

-Sasuke!Eu já falei que vou termina com ela!

-E porque já não terminou?Quando a mae louca dela estava me arrastando para salão eu vi voces 2 andando de maos dadas igual um casal de lesmas na primavera da vida!

-Lesmas?e.e'

-IDIOTA!POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO...

Karin aparece,Sasuke no mesmo momento corre e abraça Itachi escondendo seu rosto no peito de seu irmão para a ruiva não ve que estava chorando..

-Desculpe atrapalhar o momento histérico-emo-gay do seu irmão..Mas eu preciso falar com voce..Itachi!-Karin estava séria e determinada

-Mas não pode ser depois?-começa a afagar os cabelos de Sasuke

-Itachi é sério!Eu preciso contar uma coisa apara voce e para meus parentes

-Mas..

-Itachi..-gemeu baixinho Sasuke- não vai..fica aqui!

-Não irei perdoa se voce não for agora comigo!Por favor!-A ruiva tinha lagrimas nos olhos

-Karin!Aff não precisa chorar!Eu vou com voce –Tira Sasuke de seu peito e pega a mão dele e começa a andar ate o Salão

No Salão..

Todos da familia estavam reunidos em volta de Karin,Itachi e Sasuke

-bom..Eu queria contar para todos..que eu estou..gravida

Depois do choque, a única coisa que Sasuke conseguiu fazer foi correr..correr e correr..

XD eumeodeio

Até o proximo capitulos e Deixem reviews o/

Deixem reviews e façam uma baka feliz!

Bjs!


	5. O Drama e a Perversão

Yoo pessoal

Eu so gostei do começo do capitulo..meu espirito da comedia essa semana estava meio fraco.

Depois do choque, a única coisa que Sasuke conseguiu fazer foi correr..correr e correr..e chorar

Santa viadagem eterna again

O moreno foi até os fundos e entrou mata a dentro,sendo seguido por Itachi

-SASUKE!PARA DE CORRER!

-NÃO!NUNCA MAS FALE COMIGO SEU TRAIDOR!-Sasuke tentava se desviar de varios galhos,que cortavam seu rosto

-ESPERA VAMOS CONVERSAR!

-PARE DE ME PERSEGUI!

-PARA, VOCE PODE SE ...

So se ouviu o o som do moreno que caira dentro de um enorme buraco

-SASUKE!

Segunda feira de manha...(na casa dos Uchihas)

Sasuke sentia a cabeça doer...e uma respiração pesada e quente em sua nuca...

-Ah..que dor de cabeça..estou em casa...?-olha para o lado e ve Itachi dormindo ao seu lado-Ita..chi?

-Sasuke! –Itachi acorda e rapidamente se coloca em cima do menor- Que bom que acordou!Eu estava tão preocupado com você!

-Sei..dormindo daquele jeito

-Baka –com as duas mãos,segura fermimente rosto de Sasuke- Nunca mais faça aquilo!Você não sabe como faz mau para mim te ver machucado

-Machucado?ah sim...-Sasuke começa lembrar de tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior- a Karin...está mesmo grávida?

-Sim...Sasuke –Itachi se aproxima dos labios de Sasuke e lhe da um pequeno selinho- Eu te a..

Mas o moreno foi interrompido pelo tapa que Sasuke lhe dera em seu rosto

-Não se atreva a me beijar!-Sasuke encarava Itachi com um olhar cheio de odio- Saia logo de cima de mim!Você não tem vergonha de..

Itachi avança com ferosidade nos labios de Sasuke.O menor tentava empedir dando murros nas costa do outro,coisa que não adiantou.

Itachi sentia uma necessitade louca de tomar aqueles labios e aquele corpo so para si...Esfregava sua lingua na de Sasuke como se aquela coisa deliciosamente vermelha e molhada fosse o melhor doce a mão rapida de Itachi pecorria por todo o corpo de Sasuke, levou sua mão até as cochas de Sasuke e apertou firmimente,sentido a pela macia e gostosa de seu amado irmão fazendo Sasuke soltar um pequeno gemido que logo foi mas intenso pos a mão do moreno maior já estava no membro de Sasuke e a outra já tratava de brincar com seus rosado mamilo.

-Itachi..ah..pare!-falou Sasuke assim que conseguiu desgrudar seus lábiaos dos de Itachi-

-Não...eu não suporto voce aginto dessa forma comigo..eu quero você eu..

-ITACHI,PARE!SAIA LOGO DE CIMA DE MIM!SEU IDIOTA!SAIA,SAIA,SAIA!

Itachi se assustou e logo saiu de cima de Sasuke,que logo levantou da cama

-VOCE ACHA QUE SÓ PORQUE ESTÁ COM VONTADE PODE SAIR ME AGARRANDO?EU TE ODEIO!

Sasuke,já chorando, abre a porta e anda pelo corredor só que da de cara com uma certa ruiva que estava parada em frente a escada...

-Karin?O que está fazendo aqui?-O moreno olhava ingredulo para a ruiva que estava usando uma roupa de dormi e tomando uma xícara de café.

-Eu dormi aqui ontem...

-Dormiu?Entendo,não há nenhum problema você dormi na casa do pai do seu filho,não?

-Sasuke..eu sei que..

-O que você sabe?Vamos ve se você sabe de alguma coisa!Eu me confessei para o meu proprio irmão com 13 anos!Isso mesmo Karin,EU AMO O ITACHI!Você não sabe como foi uma merda quando vi essa sua carinha de puta entrando nessa casa..eu tenho vontade de te estrangular!E logo quando eu penso que meu irmão finalmente aceitou meus sentimentos voce me vem com essa que ta gravida!Eu estou com uma vontade doida de te empurrar escada abaixo,como naquelas novelas mexicanas!Mas sabe porque eu não consigo fazer isso?Por que eu sei se voce perde esse bebe meu irmão ficara trizte e puto da vida comigo!E a ultima coisa que quero ve é ele trizte!

Itachi estava parado atraz de Sasuke,sem reaçao..

-Sasuke,Itachi me contou sobre seus sentimentos...eu sinto muito eu não irei abortar ou criar essa criança sozinha!Eu sei que voce me odeio do fundo do coração,e pra falar a verdade eu te odeio tambem!Voce é o único que pode roubar o pai do meu filho de mim.E eu não vou deixar isso conforme com isso,e eu o Itachi já nos decidimos,iremos nos casar assim que nosso filho nascer!

-Sasuke eu..-Itachi ia tocar no ombro de Sasuke,mas este logo desviou.

-Não preciso do seu consolo!Você esta feliz agora?Tem uma mulher e um lindo monstrinho para criar!Agora não precisa mas se preocupar comigo!Adeus!

-Itachi pega violentemente o braço de Sasuke,antes que ele escapasse- Onde voce pensa que vai Sasuke?Esta com roupa de dormi e não tem nenhum sou seu irmão mais velho ou se preferir o seu responsavel!Não pense que vai sair assim sem dar explicaçoes

-Ficou irritadinho porque eu falei monstrinho?

-SASUKE!

-Esta bem..eu vou tomar banho e ir para escola

-Você já perdeu uns 2 tempos de aula e ainda esta ferido.E melhor ficar em casa

-Eu não quero ficar aqui!Essse ambiente esta me favor me deixe ir

-Tudo bem,eu vou te dar uma caro..

-Não precisa..na verdade não é o ambiente que esta me sufocando e sim sua presença e dessa vadia mizerenta!

Uma hora depois Sasuke,que estava com uma uma bandagem amarrada em volta de sua testa e com varios curativos espalhados pelo seu corpo,efeito dos malditos galhos que o cortou, e com uma cara abatida e olhos cançados de quem chorou a noite inteira,entrava em sua sala de aula e todos o encaravam

-Sasuke-kun aconteceu alguma coisa com você?-perguntava Kakashi um tanto preocupado

-Nada..-andou em direçao de sua carteira e sentou..

Sasuke passou a aula encarando um ponto qualquer com cara de já estava torrando a paciencia de Kakashi!

-Sasuke!

...

-SASUKE !

-..que foi,sensei? –não tinha coragem nem para direcionar seu olhar para o rosto de Kakashi

-Aff pare de fazer essa cara,já esta me deixando bravo!Você,o loiro pevertido e o branquelo das neves estão liberados mais cedo do recreio-entrega um papel para Sasuke

O trio andou ate o jardim da escola e se acomodaram em um dos varios bancos tipico de pracinha que avia no belo jardim

-Sasuke,meu docinho,o que aconteceu?-dizia o loiro que olhava para o rosto triste de seu mado moreninho

-Meu irmão..esta gravida...

-QUE?-berraram Sai e Naruto

-Como assim seu irmão ta gravido? que aberração!-falava o loiro espantado

-Não fale assim seu loiro estupido!Ninguem tem culpa de ser hemafrodita

-SEUS IDIOTAS!Não é nada isso.A karin esta gravida..e eles vão se casar assim que a criança nascer.

-Sasuke-kunnnnn –o loiro rapidamente agarra,em um forte abraço,o pescoço de Sasuke- Não fica triste!Você ainda tem a mim!Se quiser eu espalho para todo mundo que nos estamos namorando

-hey!Se alguem aqui vai namorar com o Sasuke esse alguem vai ser eu !Sasuke eu farei voce se esquecer rapidamente do seu irmaozinho gostoso

-Não seja incensivel!Até parece que o Sasuke vai esquecer de um cara que ele amou des dos 13 anos ou ate mesmo antes,sem preceber

-Você que foi o primeiro incensivel

-Bakas –Sasuke abriu seu primeiro sorriso do dia-

-Você fica mais bonito sorrindo

-Se bem que essa sua cara de cachorro-na-chuva me da um baita tesão-falou Sai que deu um grande sorriso pevertido-

-Yurusai

-Que tal vocês darem uma passa lá em casa hoje para almoçar?Meu tio Jiraya chegou ontem a noite de viagem e vamos fazer um almoço de comomeração!

-Jiraya-san chegou?Que bom ! eu já estava pensado que ele foi preso em uma de sua ''coletas'' de material

-Eu e meus pais já estavamos ficando preocupados com isso tambem hehehe''

-Material de coleta?

-Não queira saber o que aquele tio-pevertido coleta

Meio dia e meia Sasuke,Naruto e Sai chegavam a casa do loiro

O local era constituido por um amplo quintal e o casarão,em estilo ocidental, tinha suas paredes pintadas na cor branca

-Ual!O loirinho mora em uma ca e tanto,em. Sua familia deve ser bastante rica-falava Sai

-Meu pai herdou o hospital dos meus avós e minha mae é enfermera -Naruto

-Legal,se o Sasuke um dia me der um fora, eu me caso com voce loirinho rico

-Então pode se considerar casado com o Naruto

-Vamos entrar...

Quando eles entram na casa foram direto para a sala de estar ,que era bem espaçosa,tendo uma enorme mesa de vidro no centro e no tto um enorme lustre de vidro iluminava o local.

-Kushina, que estava arrumando a mesa, rapidamente vai ate a porta e agarra o moreno em um forte abraço- Sasuke meu doce!Quanto tempo não te vejo!Sinto falta de quando voce passava o final de semana aqui em casa!

-Tambem sinto falta daquele tempo!-sente um alivio enorme quando aquela ruiva doida com um alto extinto materno o solta-

-Você deve ser Sai,ne?Fico feliz que meu filho tenha amigos tao lindos

-Obrigado Kushina-san –pega a mão da ruiva e beija- A senhora é tão linda!Agora vejo de quem o Naruto herdou toda a sua beleza e charme

Minato entra no local

-Ou eu posso ter me enganado – quando ve Minato parado na porta,Sai solta bruscamente a mão da ruiva e da um belo sorriso-pevertido em direção a Minato

-O que foi? –falava Minato,observando a cara de assustada de Naruto,Sasuke e Kushina e a cara de pevetido de Sai-

-Não é nada MEU querido hehehe''

-Yo Sasuke-kun e Sai-kun –Diz Minato indo se sentar em uma das varias cadeiras.

-Yo

Agora quem entrava na sala era um sorridente Jiraya

-Oh!Dois lindos jovens vinheram me ver

-Jiraya-san é meio repugnante ouvir um velho pevertido como você me chamando de lindo –falava Sasuke em um tom de sarcasmo

-Que horror você não sabe falar um ''oi''

-Sei,oi

-Baka!

-Parece que o Sasuke-kun e o Jiraya-san são BEM intimos –Fala sai em tom de brincadeira

-Não fale merda!

-Parem de brigar e venham almoçar!-Kushina

Todo se sentaram a mesa

-Porque o Ita-kun não veio me ver?-Jiraya

-Jiraya-san não chame o Itachi assim!-Sasuke

-Sasuke,sempre me perguntei porque voce tem tanto ciumes do ate que voce gosta dele.

-Não vejo motivos para eu gostar daquele babaca do Itachi

-Ohh!Então é isso!Vocês dois brigaram,que raro!O que aconteceu?

-Nada que te interesse

-Que cruel!

18:00 todos estavam conversando na sala...

-Jiraya-san que tipos de livro o senhor escreve?-perguntou Sai

-Veja você mesmo –Jiraya tira um livro do casaco e estende para Sai,que pega-

-Humm –folheia o livro e le uma parte :

''Já eram meia noite,ambos os corpos estavam cançados e depois de terem chegado a ápice por umas cinco vezes na mesma noite,os corpos nao conseguiam se seprararem,aquele vai-e-vem frenetico fazia a mulher gritar de prazer e pedir por casa vez mais rapido!Ate que o homem teve a ideia de colocar*******************''

- -cora muito- Então é por isso que nunca vi uma livro do senhor na biblioteca da escola,mesmo sendo casado com a diretora.

-Vai querer a cópia?- Jiraya vira o conteudo da garrafa de Sake goela abaixo

-É Claro!

-Garotos não deveriam ler pornagaria,é proibido –fala Kushina indignada

-Se a diverção de ser jovem é ler pornagrafia mesmo sabendo que é proibido-Falava Minato

-Quando eu era menor não lia!

-Até parece!Axa que me esqueci daquela pilha de mangas estranhos com um bando de homem se pegando que encontrei no porão?

-Yurusai!

O telefone toca,Kushina atende.. Minato e sua esposa foram chamados para irem rapidamente para o hospital deixando Os 4 sozinhos na sala...

-Aff... parece que o Sake acabou!Naruto pegue a chave do meu carro –Tenta se levantar,so que acaba tropeçando no nada e cai no sofá- Vou comprar mais Sake

-Você esta louco? Ta mais bebado que uma porta

-Sei,sei vamos logo!

-não!

-EU QUERO SAKE SEUs IDIOTAS FILHOS DA MÃE QUE DÃO A ROLA

-Jiraya-san?-falava Sai assutado

-Não ligue,ele fica agressivo quando não tem mas ,vamos comprar mais sake,mais eu vou dirigir-falava Naruto

-ok

Foi o maior inferno para colocar Jiraya no carro..e ele ainda exigiu que ficasse do lado de Naruto,que dirigia

-Vai mais rapido Naruto!Pisa nesse acelerador como se tivesse entrando em uma vadia com força total e ela pedisse paro você fode** ela com cada vez mais com força!-falava Jiraya com uma voz de bebado-chato

-NÃO FAÇA COMPARAÇOES COMO ESSAS!

-Sasuke-kun quer que eu pise no acelerador para você?-Sai,que sentava no banco de traz junto com Sasuke,lança um sorriso pevertido para o moreno

-EU NÃO SOU UMA VADIA!

-Seja minha vadia,Sasuke-kun –Sai se preparava para jogar o moreno com força no banco quando eles ouvem uma cirene..era a policia

Do carro saem uma mulher e um homem que foram na janela do carro de Jiraya

-o que é isso? Um garoto lindo menor de idade,acompanhado com outros lindos garotos e um velho-bebado, dirigindo?-fala a policial indignada

-Cala a boca sua mulher estupida!Velho bebado é o homem que te come toda a noite- respondia Jiraya

-HEY!Não fala assim com minha amiga!-falou o policial

-Amiga?HAHAAHAHA!Eu sei que você ta afim de comer ela depois da patrulha!

-PARA DE FALAR MERDA SEU ESTUPIDO!-Naruto da uma bela pancada na cabeça de Jiraya- Perdoe ele!Ele ta super bebado,ou ia comprar bebida sozinho e matava alguem no caminho ou agente levava ele.

-Você acha que isso é o suficiente para eu não pegar o carro e prender ele?

-Se a senhora saisse um minutinho comigo lá fora eu explicaria tudo-falava Sai- so que seu amigo tem que ficar aqui dentro cuidando desse bebado louco

-ok,espero que tenha uma boa explicação

Os 2 se afastaram um pouco do carro

-Tudo bem, A senhora quer que eu faça alguma coisa?Eu sou um lindo e sexy garoto com os hormonios a flor da pele!Posso fazer você ir a loucura em 3 minutos

-Você é louco?Ate parece que eu vou querer alguma coisa com um garoto como voce

-humm –Sai abaixa as calças-

-HOHOHO!Esqueça o que eu disse! Vamos ne..-a policial não pode completar a frase pos Sai jogou-a no chão e invadio a boca da policial em um beijo selvagem e logo desceu a mão até...

-AHH..VOCÊ É TAO...

Os dois voltaram 5 minutos depois,suados e ofegantes

-Ahhhhh Vamos embora!Eles não tem culpa de nada –Falava a policial com dificuldade e ajeitando o uniforme no corpo

-O que ele falou?-perguntava o policial

-Nada..ele não falou nada hehehehe..HAHAHA ele mais fez do que falou...-sorriso pevertido-HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHHAA!

-Problema resolvido! –Sai entrou no carro e colocou a camisa de volta no corpo

-O que você fez com aquela policial? –Naruto olhava pela janela do carro a pobre policial tendo um ataque de risos

-Eu so incinei ela como eu posso ser fantastico em 5 minutos

No super-mercado...

-PELO AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA!Pra que tanto Sake?-Naruto olhava com espanto para o carrinho-de-compras que estava lotado de garrafas de Sake,as mas caras

-Eu quero ficar de porre hoje!Vamos para o caixa

-VOCÊ JÁ TA DE PORRE!E porque eu que tenho que levar?

-Faça o que eu to mandando ou que levar uma porrada?

-EU TE ODEIO!E aqueles malditos do Sasuke e Sai!ficaram esperando la no carro de proposito-começa impurrar o carrinho e para quando chega no caixa,que por sorte estava vazio

-Owwwwwwwww –Jiraya direcionava o olhar para o busto da funcionaria

-PARE DE OLHAR PARA O PEITO DA MULHER seu tarado!-Naruto

-Ok..e melhor eu parar mesmo! –Jiraya Corre até e com as mãos envolve os seios fartos da funcionaria- HOHOHO Que belezinha temos aqui!Você toma oque minha filha?

-VELHO PEVERTIDO!CHAMEM O GERENTE..NÃO!O DONO!-berrava a funcionaria

-JIRAYA SEU IDIOTA!BUAAAAA-Naruto já estava com vontade de se matar

Kimimaro,o dono do local aparece

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

-NÃO DA PARA NOTAR SO DE OLHAR?-gritava a mulher infurecida

-o senhor é...JIRAYA-SENSEI! UALLLLL!Que felicidade encontrar o meu autor favorito aqui!-falava Kimimaro feliz da vida

-AUTOR?QUE TIPOS DE LIVROS O SENHOR FICA LENDO?SEU DONO-PEVERTIDO!

-Então voce é um dos meus fãs!Como pode ve estou coletando material para o meu mais novo livro ''Putaria comunitaria no super-mercado''!

-Que maravilhoso!Pode usar meu super-mercado para coletar!

-Obrigado Assim que ele lançar irei mandar uma ediçao autografada –passa mão por dentro da camisa da funcionaria- ohh eles são firmes!Se eu não fosse casado juro que te comia aqui e agora

-Jiraya-sensei!Você é demais!

-SOCOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAAAAA

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Naruto correu para o carro

-Naruto?O que aconteceu?-Sasuke estava do lado do carro junto com Sai

-AQUELE MALDITO VELHO!ELE COMEÇOU A ABUSAR DE UMA FUNCIONARIA!

-Já esperava isso –falava Sasuke sem interesse-

-Sasuke,aquele não é seu irmão e a Hinata? –aponta para Hinata ,Itachi e uma ruiva que colocavam algumas compras no carro

-Sim..-Sasuke voltou a ficar com um olhar trizte

-SASUKE!Não faça essa cara so porque ele ta com aquela mulher-Naruto

Com o berro do loiro Itachi acaba vendo os tres e vai,acompanhado de Karin e Hinata, em direção deles

-SEU ESCANDALOSO DE UMA FIGA!-Sasuke da um chute em Naruto

-ai! Gomenasai Sasuke-kun

-Sasuke!Onde voce estava?-Perguntava Hinata preocupada-

-E u mandei o Sai te avisar que ia passar o dia na casa do Naruto!-olhar mortal para Sai

-Desculpe hehehe''

-Aprende a me ligar quando for para casa de outra pessoa!-Falou Itachi um tanto zangado

-Ligar?Me desculpe,estava com medo de poder interromper voce e a vadia!E Hinata,Eu pensei que voce iria me apoiar!Agora vejo voce faznedoc ompras com esses traidores como se fossem uma familia feliz

-Não é isso Sasuke-kun!

-ENTÃO É OQUE?

-Sasuke-kun..nao fica bravo comigo..-Choramingava Hinata

-Voce já esta passando dos limites!-Itachi

-NÃO FALE DE LIMITES COMIGO SEU IDIOTA!

-Agora já chega,Sasuke!-pega o braço do moreno- Talvez eu e ele voltemos só amanha,adeus –começa a arrastar Sasuke ate os taxis

-Oque voce vai fazer?-falva Sasuke nervoso

-Vou enssinar voce me respeitar e parar com esse ciume maldito!

Gomen pelo capitulo sem sal buaaaaaaaa


	6. Vadias tambem choram

AI!SEU IDIOTA!-Sasuke era acabado de ser jogado com muita ''gentileza'' no banco de traz do Táxi

-Já falei para voce calar essa sua boca

E foi isso que Sasuke fez, eles soltarem na frente ao prédio da empresa de ate o térreo do local e caminharam ate o escritório de Itachi.O escritório era amplo,com uma enorme mesa no centro e uma grande janela de vidro que mostrava toda a vista da cidade e logo mas no canto ficava a mesa que seu secretario usava.

-Sasuke..

-Que? –Sasuke fazia uma cara de nojo

-Esse é o problema..odeio ver voce fazer essas caras pra mim

-Eu não as faria se voce não tivesse engravidado aquela vaca Ruiva

-Não chame a Karin assim

-Não pense que vou começar a respeitar ela so porque vai casar e ter um filho com a vadia

-Já falei para voce parar com isso..-Itachi começava a andar em direção a Sasuke-

-Não adianta falar –Sasuke andava para traz ate que sente a mesa bater em sua costa e Itachi prensa-lo contra a fria madeira da mesa-O que pensa que vai fazer?

-Falei que iria te ensinar a me respeitar –Pega a cintura de Sasuke e o faz sentar na mesa deixando Sasuke na sua altura e logo em seguida aproxima sua boca ao ouvido do moreno menor- Eu te amo,eu te amo,eu te amo

-Para de repetir isso – Sasuke tenta sair de perto de Itachi so que é impedido pelos fortes braços do moreno -Voce não me ama,se me amasse não engravidaria a Karin

-Sabe porque eu estava transando com a Karin?

-Precisa mesmo me falar isso?

-Por que eu tinha que descontar minha ''carga'' em algué porque tinha que me controlar todas as noites para não pegar meu irmãozinho e fode-lo ate de madrugada

-Cora- Idiota!Isso é mentira!

-Pelo jeito voce preferiria que eu te agarrasse todas as noites!Mas tudo bem-começa a abrir a calça de Sasuke- Eu farei isso agora,aproveite..-Itachi já estava com o membro de Sasuke na boca-

-Itachii!-Agarrava-se no cabelo de seu irmão- Não faz isso..voce não me ama...voce não quer fazer esse tipo de coisa comigo!-Sasuke sentia seu membro ser sugado com força pela boca do irmão - Para,para,para!

-Hum –O moreno maior parou na mesma hora,mas logo já jogava seu irmão na mesa e subia por cima çou em direção a boca de Sasuke e não fez cerimônia em invadir a boca do garoto com sua língua-

Sasuke arfava,pos a língua do seu irmão estava esfregando na sua com uma rapidez e necessidade descomunal era primeira vez que seu irmão o beijava daquela forma louca.É claro que não se controlou e logo começou a tentar acompanhar a língua do moreno.

Logo que Itachi sentiu seu irmão tenta-lo acompanhar,agarrou o pulso de Sasuke e levou o a mão do rapaz ate seu pênis,querendo mostrar o quanto estava desesperado para comer seu amado irmã sua surpresa sentiu a mão de Sasuke entrar pela sua cueca e timidamente começar a alisar seu pênis..ah..agora sim itachi havia ficado louco,aumentou a intensidade do beijo fazendo Sasuke quase se engasgar

Sasuke não podia negar que estava com medo da animação de Itachi,mas conforme foi passando o tempo começou a esfregar todo o pênis de Itachi em movimentos de vai-e-vem e sentia que seu irmão gemia,ou tentava gemer porque ainda estava beijando Sasuke,mais alto quando apertava a ''cabeça'',com isso logo começou a aperta-la com mais força e sentia um certo liquido melando sua mão..os gemidos de seu irmão mas velho eram encantadores

Itachi já estava ficando sem ar e logo se separa da boca do seu irmão

-ahh..Sasuke..para de me apertar assim..voce me esfregando da vontade de gozar na sua cara ou te comer agora mesmo..ah..eu certamente vou ter comer ainda hoje

-Sasuke corou ainda mais e rapidamente largou a coisa de Itachi-

-Idiota,porque parou?-Itachi revirava os olhos-

-E..u..nao consigo me acostumar com voce falando essas coisas obscenas e..

-Xii –Itachi se aproximou novamente da orelha de Sasuke e sussurrou em uma voz sexy- Se prepare..eu vou enfiar meu pau em voce agora,vou fazer voce gemer e gritar meu nome bem alto e..

-Itachi!-Karin acompanhada com um ruivo,escancara a porta e entra rapidamente no escritório- Vocês dois estão...Não importa

-Eh..-o Ruivo estava sem jeito e corado pela cena que via- Itachi-san o dono daquela empresa esta aqui,querendo falar urgentemente com o senhor.

-Gaara..se eu não estivesse aqui o que voce faria?-fala um Itachi bravo pela entrada dos dois

-Ligaria para o senhor

-Que eu posso explicar..

-Explicar o que?Você não precisa explicar porcaria nenhuma para mim,receba logo tal dono de estou indo para casa,quer carona?-Perguntava a ruiva,estranhamente tranquila com aquilo tudo

-Claro que sim!-Sasuke empurrou Itachi de cima de si,vestiu as roupas e correu em direção a ruiva-

-Não pense que voltará para casa em seu carro-a ruiva girou a chave do carro no dedo e seguiu para fora do local,sendo acompanhada por Sasuke-

Ah sim!Aquele clima estava tenso...Karin não abria a boca para falar nada, ou se preferirem não abria a boca nem para jogar um doce veneno mortal em cima do moreno..e o pior de tudo: Sasuke não estava acostumado a ir para o trabalho do irmão mais tinha certeza de que aquele não era o caminho da sua doce casa.E adivinhem!Ele estava certo,Karin estacionou o carro no estacionamento de um bar:

-Karin,já são 20:00 da noite...você poderia me levar para casa..amanha tenho escola e..

-Não se preocupe,já já eu te levo para entrar –a Ruiva abre a porta do bar.

O local era iluminado por uma luz um canto tinha um bar que era iluminado por uma luz fraca so que azul,logo os olhos de Sasuke correram ate uma iluminação vermelha no outro canto do bar..era um palco com 1 mastro em cada ponta,no do lado direito havia um homem com uma fantasia BASTANTE erótica de policial que dançava fazendo movimentos sensuais e no outro uma vadia qualquer rebolava feito uma piranha doidona em volta do pobre mastro.

A ruiva fez questão de sentar em uma mesa que dava uma ampla visão do palco,a língua de Sasuke não sabia se controlar

-Como esperado de voce,esse é o tipo de lugar que voce frequenta

-Hmm -Karin lançou um olhar psicopata para o moreno e chamou um garçom- Me traga o de sempre e um suco de laranja para esse garoto

-Sim Karin-san –O garçom rapidamente se retirou

-Deixe-me adivinhar, voce trabalhava aqui como vadia-dançarina por isso ele sabe o seu ''de sempre'' –alfinetou Sasuke

-Em primeiro lugar quem apresentou esse bar foi seu amado irmão

-Ah...-Sasuke se calou pos o Garçom já colocava as bebidas em cima da mesa se retirava,mas logo o moreno voltou a falar- Pelo visto voce já devia ter o drogado antes

-Olha Sasuke porque voce não pega esse copo de suco de laranja e enfia bem no olho do seu cu?

-Ta...bom -Sasuke gaguejou super assustado- Desculpa...

-Desculpa? Aff –a Ruiva ia se preparar para virar o liquido de seu copo na boca,so que foi impedida por um tapa que o moreno deu em sua mão-

-Você é retardada?Isso ai tem maior fedor de álcool,quer perder o bebe?

-Talvez eu queira...Voce também quer,né?

Opa..o dançarino policial começava a tirar algumas partes de sua roupa..

...

-SASUKE!-berrava a ruiva- Eu fiz uma pergunta!

-Desculpa –Sasuke se controlava para não olhar em direção ao palco- Eu já falei que por mim voce poderia vomitar essa criança que eu não iria não quero que meu irmão sofra.

-Eu te odeio

-E voce acha que eu te amo?Voce roubou meu Itachi logo quando eu finalmente iria..

O Policial-gotosão e a vadia-piranha-dançarina começavam se agarrar...

-Que?SASUKE –A Ruiva deu um belo tapa na cabeça do moreno- Não se distraia

-Ok,desculpa...ann..eh..

-finalmente iria..

- Finalmente iria ficar comigo!Voce chegou na minha vida do nada e rapidamente roubou o que eu mais amava e lutava para ele já te ama mais eu..Odeio o fato de..Karin?

-Eu..-dos olhos de Karin saiam grossas lagrimas- Voce..como pode falar isso do Itachi?Você não sabe como ele anda frio comigo..hoje de tarde..eu sentia que ele queria estar abraçando e beijando voce em vez de mim...eu não sei se quero ter um filho de um cara que ama o irmão..

-Karin..voce bebeu?

-VÁ PRO INFERNO!É claro que não bebi!

-Ta bom!Era so confirmar..e voce tem que parar com isso ta na cara que o itachi te ama!

-AMA?Como ele pode me amar se fica sonhando acordado com voce?Você é um idiota completo!Quando contei que estava grávida ele não pensou duas vezes em correr ate voce.É sempre Sasuke isso,Sasuke aquilo ISSO ME IRRITA PROFUNDAMENTE!-A ruiva joga o copo de sua bebida no chão

Assustado Sasuke olhava em volta para ver se alguém prestava atenção neles,mais parecia que todos estavam muito ocupados prestando atenção nos dois dançarinos que rolavam pelo chão do palco enfiando suas mãos em todas as partes do corpo possível um do outro.

-PARE DE OLHAR PARA AQUELES VADIOS!-a ruiva taca dessa vez o copo de suco de laranja em direção de Sasuke-

-AH!-por pouco o moreno não foi acertado-

-Sasuke!- Karin estava furiosa e as lagrimas não paravam de cair- Me fale como voce pode achar que aquele trastre-gostosão não te ama?Se ele não te amasse não iria quase transar com voce na mesa do escritório e ainda de porta aberta sem medo de entrarem,comigo ele sempre lembrava de fechar a porta!Não iria sonhar com voce todas as noite ou então não iria falar na minha cara que te ama muito mais que eu..que so ira casar comigo so por causa do nosso filho e para minha família não pegar no nosso pé.E que se não tivesse criança nenhuma iria acabar tudo comigo..

-Voce falou coisas que não tem nada ver..-Segura a mão da ruiva- Karin,mesmo que meu irmão fale que goste de mim,agora não adianta de nada..voce esta grávida!Eu não vou ficar com ele sabendo que não vou atrapalhar vocês dois

-Sasuke..

-Ou pelo menos vou tentar não atrapalhar –completou Sasuke- Eu ainda amo o Itachi,não tem como esquecer já que o idiota mora na minha casa,mais vou tentar esquecer meus sentimentos que tenho por ele..Eu te odeio Karin

-Eu não acredito em voce

-E não acredite –com a outra mão limpa as lagrimas da ruiva- quando se trata do Itachi eu perco a cabeça..provavelmente nunca vou conseguir resistir a ele

-O Itachi falou a mesma coisa sobre voce..

As 22:00 Sasuke chegava em casa e foi recebido por Um Itachi e uma Hinata muito preocupados

-SASUKE!-Grita o moreno mais velho e a garota juntos

-Que bom que voce ta bem-Falou Itachi fazendo carinho no rosto de seu irmão -Onde voce e a Karin se meteram?Cadê a Karin?

-Já sei!Voce pegou a vadia e a jogou na vala mais próxima! –Hinata falou com um sorriso super feliz

-Não

-Então voce esfaqueou a barriga dela ou jogou ela no prostíbulo mais próximo onde é seu lugar?

-Eu estou viva –a Ruiva entrou revirando os olhos para Hinata mais logo direção seu olhar para Itachi- Itachi eu conversei com o falou que esta tudo bem eu morar aqui

-Contando que ela durma no quarto de baixo,não quero correr o risco de acorda de manha e a primeira coisa que vejo é essa va.. Karin

-Ele quis dizer que não é bom para uma grávida subir as escadas –corrigiu Karin

-Isso também

-Hmm mais o único lugar aqui embaixo para fazer de quarto e o ''quarto da bagunça''

-Vamos arrumar ele esse final de semana

-SASUKE –Hinata correu em direção ao moreno- Voce ta bem?

-Sim

-IDIOTA –da um soco no estomago do garoto- Porque voce ta concordando com isso tudo?Aquela vaca vai roubar o Itachi de voce!

-AI SUA DOIDA!Alem disso quem concordou com tudo foi voce!Voce tava muito feliz ajudando eles com as compras

-Voce sabe que aquele meu lado calmo não tem coragem de enfrentar ninguém!-Tira papel quarenta quilos não-sei-da-onde,abre ele e mostra para o moreno-

-Da onde voce tirou isso? –perguntava Sasuke

-Não vamos entrar em detalhes

-Como assim ''Os cincos melhores planos para acabar principalmente com a Karin e o bebe''?-Karin lia o titulo do papel,ficando assustada

-Isso minha odiada vadia são os planos que eu passei a noite toda preparando para acabar com sua raça!- E agora esse idiota vem e me fala isso!SASUKE O ITACHI É SEU!Se voce preferir podemos executar o velho truque das ''vadias escada abaixo'' das novelas mexicanas!

-Me lembre de nunca subir quando a Hinata estiver aqui

-Hinata,para com isso!-olha duramente para Itachi -Alem disso eu não quero mais ficar com o Itachi!Não quero mais nada com ele

-Não quer mais nada comigo? HAHAHA –Itachi segura o queixo de Sasuke e traz o rosto dele para perto do seu- Você é um besta!Não consegue resistir nada que eu faço –Com a mão livre,leva ate a bunda de Sasuke aperta fortemente-

-ahh

-Viu?So apertei sua bunda e voce já gemeu e..

-Karin,já chorando, puxa itachi pela blusa e o Tira de perto de Sasuke- Não faça essas coisas perto de mim!Tenha respeito por mim e pelo seu filho seu IDIOTA! –da um tapa no braço de Itachi que a olhava com uma cara de idiota-

-VADIAAAAAAAAA!-Hinata da um belo tapa na cara de Karin- Não toque no Itachi!

-HINATA!

-ELE VAI SE CASAR E TER UM FILHO COMIGO SUA PIRRALHA -Karin se joga em Hinata,fazendo as duas caírem,Karin que estava por cima de Hinata tentava estapear a garota a todo custo-

-SE TIVERMOS SORTE VOCE E ESSA CRIATURA VAO PARA O INFERNO! –Hinata tentava desviar dos tapas e ao mesmo tempo tentava dar tapas na ruiva e escapar mexendo as pernas feito doida-

-QUEM VAI PARA O INFERNO É VOCE SUA PIRRALHA MALDITA!AH!-a Ruiva levou um tapa de Hinata-

-CONSEGUI!HAHAHA -Hinata aproveitou e inverteu a posição- Agora vamos dar o trato que essa sua carinha de vadia merece!-Hinata da um belo soco na testa de Karin fazendo a região sangrar- Agora sim voce tem motivos para chorar HAHAHAHAHA!

-AI!-Karin tira uma força de não sei da onde e tenta inverte a posição

Sasuke e Itachi observavam as duas,que agora rolavam pelo chão, com um sorriso besta na cara..

-AHAHAHHAA!-Sasuke não aguentou e começou a rir

-..ha..Nã.Não ria Sasuke! vamos impedir elas..-Itachi fazia tudo para não rir-

-Impedir o que?elas de não tirar o tapete do lugar?-Sasuke olhava o pobre tapete que tava todo desarrumado-

-É serio,vamos

-Ta –o menor fez um biquinho-

Itachi e Sasuke foram separa-las. Sasuke segurou Hinata por traz e Itachi fez o duas se encaravam e bufavam como duas leoas loucas lutando por um pedaço de carne

-ME LARGUEM!Deixe a pirralha dar mais um soco na cara dessa vadia!-Hinata

-VADIA E ESSA SUA CARA DE SANTINHA-DEMONIACA!

-CALEM A BOCA!-Gritava Itachi- Chega!Que droga!Sasuke vai pegar a porcaria da caixa de primeiros socorros no banheiro,ta no banheiro daqui de baixo mesmo

-ok –Sasuke saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro

-IDIOTAS!-Itachi pegou as duas pela manga da camisa e as arrastou e as jogou no sofá- Karin!Você esta grávida não deve se meter em confusão e olha so o rosto das duas! –Observava a testa de Karin que sangrava e os arranhões na bochecha de Hinata que também sangravam- Estão horríveis

-Deixe eu dar so mais uns soquinhos que a cara dela fica horrorosa!Mas do que já é-Provocava Hinata

-PARA HINATA!

-Ta...

Sasuke chega com a caixa na mão e estende e direção a Itachi

-Obrigado,cuida da Hinata em quanto eu cuido da Karin

A porta se abre e entra Sakura com sua roupa toda desorganizada e cambaleava feito uma bêbada..pêra ai ela ta bêbada!

-Oneeeeeee-chan!Porque voce não estava em casa? Ic!

-Sakura?Você ta bêbada?E suas roupas?-perguntou a irmã mais velha preocupada

-bêbada,eu?HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH

E então Sai entra do nada que também estava com a roupa desarrumada mais não se encontrava bêbado

-Boa noite Itachi-san e Karin-san

-BOA NOITE? O QUE VOCE FEZ COM MINHA IRMÃ?-Gritou Karin

-OMG SAI!Voce já tinha pegado a policial e agora pegou a Sakura? Como voce aguenta?-Perguntava Sasuke impressionado

-Policial..que policial? –falava Sakura- Sai você..-a rosada não pode completar a frase pos desabou no chão igual uma vadia podre..ops banana podre de tão bêbada que estava

-MINHA IRMÃ PERDEU A VIRGINDADE COM O GAROTO QUE FEZ ELA FICAR BEBADA PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ! VOU COMER SEU FIGADO!-Karin avançou para cima de Sai com o punho já preparado para atingir o rosto de Sai,e isso aconteceu-

-ah..-Sai acabou desmaiando no chão-

-Meu deus..minha casa virou um ringue de luta livre,so pode ser!-Falava Itachi um tanto indignado- E Karin já falei para voce parar!Pode prejudicar o bebe

-Desculpa..

Ouvem uma batida na porta, e Itachi atende...Quando o moreno abre a porta ve 2 a mesma roupa,mesmo penteado e mesma cara feia..eca..a única coisa que os diferenciava, na opinião de Itachi,era a altura.O menor estava mais afastado em posição de luta

-Yo!Sou Gai...desculpe entrar assim é que o portão estava aberto e eu e meu sobrinho não podiamos ignorar a gritaida e o barulho que estava vindo da aqui dentro.

-Oh!Você é Gai e ele é o Lee os novos vizinhos!Desculpe incomodá-los com o barulho..Podem entrar

Todos entram na casa..Lee e Gai estavam super assustado.E não tinha como não ficar: Sai estava caído no chão perto da porta,mais para o meio quem estava caída feito um defunto morto era Sakura e para piorar o rosto de Karin e Hinata estavam sujos de sangue.

-O que aconteceu aqui?-perguntou Gai assustado

-Uma pequena briga,já resolvemos

-Pequena briga?Credo!

-Sasuke-san!-Lee correu ate Sasuke-Que surpresa encontrar o senhor aqui!

-an?..você..NÃO PODE SER!Não me diga que voce ta morando aqui do lado?

-Sim estou!Somos vizinhos agora!Estou tao feliz!

-Inferno!-lamentava-se Sasuke- Itachi não tem como nos mudarmos para casa da Vadia da Karin?

-Sasuke-san sempre tao divertido!

-divertido coisa nenhuma!Quero que voce suma da minha frente!

-Ahahaha!-Ria Lee inocentemente

-Em que circo vocês se conheceram..ops onde se conheceram?

-Deixa que eu conto!-Lee falou animadamente- Foi no torneio de Judô!Eu lutei contra o Naruto no final do torneio..e o Sasuke-san estava como acompanhante dele!Nos três nos tornamos ótimos amigos!

-So se for no seu mundo! –Sasuke revirou os olhos-

-Agora temos que ir..adeus vizinhos –Gai direcionou seu polegar para Itachi e deu um sorriso brilhante para o moreno- Foi ótimo conhecer vocês!-Ele e Lee se retiraram..

-Argh!Como voce pode ser amigo de uma criatura tao feia?

-Não sou amigo dele!

-Tanto faz!Me ajude a levar Sai e Sakura paro o carro,vou leva-los para voce também vai para casa?

-Sim

-Ok

Itachi foi levar os três para casa e acabou restando so Sasuke e Hinata

meus pais me pediram para dormi em casa -se aproxima do rosto de Sasuke e da um rápido selinho na boca do moreno- boa noite

-Hi...nata!-Sasuke acabou corando-

Baka,não pense merda!-se vira para ir embora so que sente seu braço se agarrado por Sasuke-

-Hinata,que casar comigo?

-Não!Voce é retardado?Nao temos idade para isso e ainda mais que voce não me ama!E eu sou interessada em outro garoto.

-Eu sei -Sasuke deu um sorriso bobo- não precisava dar um fora tão feio –o moreno fez um bico e agarra no pescoço da garota- Voce feriu meu coração!Agora cure-o com outro beijinhooo!

-Para de me agarrar seu retardado!-Encara seriamente Sasuke- Não desista do Itachi!Se desistir dele juro que te mato!

-Eu sei..-solta Hinata-

-Boa noite Sasuke -sai e fecha a porta-

Sasuke resolveu tomar banho no banheiro do quarto de Itachi,pos lá tinha uma banheira.O garoto estava dentro da água..pensando...

Começou a lembrar dos beijos do seu irmão...A mão de Sasuke correram ate seu pênis já ereto e começou a estimula-lo e sussurra pelo nome do Itachi

-Itachi..ahhh quero mais itachi!

Sasuke imaginava o membro de seu irmão se esfregar no seu.A língua dele percorrer por todo o seu corpo e dar atenção especial aos seus mamilos..o membro dele pedindo passagem ...quanto mais sua imaginação voava longe mais Sasuke aumentava a velocidade e apertava com força seu membro e gritava pelo nome de seu irmão..Ate que ele pare e briga com sigo mesmo

-SASUKE!Pare de pensar nesse idiota!Que merda!Já fazia tanto tempo que não fazia isso pensando nele..que droga!

Sasuke acabou com seu banho rapidamente e logo depois de colocar suas roupas correu ate seu quarto e se cobriu com as cobertas apenas deixando sua cabeça a mostra..

-Que merda!Porque eu amo tanto o Itachi eu me odeio!

Sasuke rapidamente se cala e fecha os olhos pos ouve um certo moreno entrando em seu quarto e sentar do seu lado na cama..

-Sasuke...-Acaricia o rosto de Sasuke- Eu te amo..por isso não me odeie..desculpa por deixar a Karin grávida..eu não queria isso...

-Sasuke sentiu algumas gotas caírem em seu rosto..nao podia ser!Itachi estava chorando- Itachi! –Puxa Itachi fazendo-o deitar ao seu lado- Dorme comigo hoje?-pediu em uma voz manhosa

-Claro..-Itachi se enfiou nas cobertas e abraçou seu amado irmão-

E os dois passaram a noite toda dormindo agarrados...


	7. O amor de um idiota

Flash back on:

No verão do ano passado...

Em um dia de verão bastante quente,No ginásio da escola, A professora falava animadamente da viagem que os 3 melhores membros de cada clube esportivo da escola fariam para uma cidade um pouco ano havia um grande evento esportivo de escolas na cidade...

Como eu não fazia parte de nenhum clube da escola simplesmente sai do ate que estava me divertindo muito,estava deitado na grama verde sob a sombra de uma arvore do pátio da escola,quando um certo loiro escandaloso,sem fazer cerimônias,senta em cima do meu corpo e me chama com uma voz melosa,fui obrigado a abrir meus olhos

-Sasu-channnnn!

-Não me chame assim seu idiota!E saia de cima de mim seu loiro aviadado

-Que cruel!Primeiro idiota e depois aviadado

-Se quiser tem mais:imbecil,inconveniente,retardado,loira vadia..-Falava o moreno sem do

-CHEGA!-Berrou Naruto indignado-

-Ta bom

-Abre um grande sorriso- Eu fui escolhido para ir para o evento esportivo!

-Como esperado do bom e violento capitão do clube de judô

-Baka!E o melhor de tudo!Posso levar um acompanhante,voce vai comigo,né?

-Claro,já to lá-Sasuke falou sem animação

-BUAAA!Onegai Sasuke-kun!Vai comigo..não consigo passar 2 semanas longe do meu moreninho gostoso.

-Eu to louco para passar 2 semanas longe de voce meu loirinho aviadado!

Então o sinal anunciando o recreio toca

Sasuke tenta tirar o loiro de cima de si,mais o loiro o imobiliza e se aproxima da boca do moreno

-Naruto!Sai,já já vai ta cheio de gente aqui

-hehehe!Eu vou te beijar na frente de todo mundo se não aceitar meu pedido!E voce sabe que não consegue sair

-Ta bom!Eu vou com voce

-EWW!-da um rápido selinho em Sasuke e sai de cima do moreno-Eu te amo

-Ta,ta.-se levanta e coloca mão na cabeça-Era para eu ter dado um ataque com esse beijo

-Porque?-perguntava o loiro com um sorriso encantador- Não tem problema nenhum namorados se beijarem

-Na..morados? –agora sim Sasuke corava- não fale merda seu loiro estúpido voce sabe que eu so tenho olhos para o ..

-Itachi?Ele entra e sai todo o final de semana com uma mulher diferente e voce ainda pensa nele?

-Isso porque ele ainda é idiota de mais para aceitar o fato de dois irmãos se pegando..

-Em um movimento rápido agarra a gola da camisa do moreno- Por favor..so nessas 2 semanas esqueça o Itachi.

-Naruto?Porque voce fica agindo assim?Voce é hetero,não gosta de mim

-Cara-solta o garoto- Eu realmente não sei...sempre ficamos juntos desde pequenos e agora..sinto uma coisa estranha quando estamos juntos.Não sei se te amo..mais definitivamente gosto de você,não queria jogar esse sentimento tao facilmente fora isso..

...

-an?

-Deixe eu te comer esta noite,so para experimentar como é

-MAL-DI-TO!-Sasuke da um soco no estomago do loiro- Não fale merda!

-Ai!-coloca a mão na região atingida- Desculpa!

-Não pense que eu sou uma amostra grátis!-Se vira e quando ia começar a andar sente o loiro agarrar sua camisa por traz -

-Sasuke..- encosta sua cabeça na costa de Sasuke e fala baixinho -nessas duas semanas..deixe que eu descubra se eu te amo ou se é so loucura da minha cabeça.

-Tudo bem..

Então Hinata chega e Naruto rapidamente larga Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun!-fica nervosa a ver que o garoto que estava apoiado em Sasuke era Naruto- eu..fui escolhida para participar do evento esportivo.

-Boa garota!-da um sorriso de canto e acaricia os cabelos longos da Garota- Essa é minha grande nadadora!

-Arigatou!

-Que ótimo!-Naruto abriu aquele seu grande e lindo sorriso para Hinata- Parece que vamos estar juntos!Espero que ganhe! -estende a mão para a garota-

-Eh...ooo..bri...-tenta pegar na mão do loiro- ga...OBRIGADA!-Em sua falhada tentativa em pegar a mão do garoto acaba acertando um lindo soco na cara dele-

-AH!-Cai no chão-

-GOMENASAI NARUTO-KUN!BUAAAAA.-Sai correndo feito uma doida-

-HAHAHA!Não sei porque ainda tenta fazer contado com a Hinata! –Estende a mão para ajudar o loiro a se levantar-

-Ela é louca?

-Nada,graças a ela voce não pode chegar perto da minha casa sem avisar

-Porque ela sempre tem que estar lá?

-Não reclama!

Na casa dos uchihas

-é claro que voce pode ir!-fala Itachi que estava sem camisa,com uma toalha em seus ombros pingando de água-

-Onii-chan não vai sentir falta da casa vazia por tanto tempo?

-Eu prometo que não morro de solidão! –pega o corpo do irmão e com um abraço o aperta contra seu peito-

-Kyah! –encosta seu nariz na pele macia e molhada de seu irmão e aspira o perfume- vou sentir falta do seu cheiro...

-Sasuke!-fica sem jeito- por que voce faz essas coisas?

-Voce por acaso é retardado?Eu já falei que te amo!

-Retardado?Que cruel!É isso que se fala para pessoa que se ama?

-Baaaka!AH sim!-Mostra uma folha para Itachi-

-Ow!10 em matemática!Meu irmãozinho é um nerd!

-Nerd é sua bunda.-faz bico-

-Desculpa

-Pelo menos fala parabéns

-Então vou te dar um presentinho por essa nota!

-O que?-falava animadamente-

-Isso –Se aproxima do rosto de Sasuke- Espero que goste –Junta seus lábios com o de Sasuke,que fica um tanto sem reaçã dois acabaram ficando com os lábios juntados por uns 30 segundos..Itachi sentiu uma louca vontade de colocar sua língua naquele local..e bem de vagarinho começou pedir passagem com a língua...com um tanto de receio enfiou sua língua na boca do irmão,procurou pela língua dele e deu uma leve sentir o gosto da língua quentinha de Sasuke,resolveu dar outras lambidas,Sasuke já acompanhava a língua do maior..e os 2 continuaram a entrelaçar as línguas em um vagaroso e apaixonado ritmo...So que por alguma razão Itachi se afasta bruscamente de Sasuke-

-I..tachi-fala Sasuke um tanto corado-

-Desculpa Sasu-chan..eu não queria..

-Tudo bem.. –abre um grande sorriso,coisa que não costumava fazer muito- Adorei o presente!Aishiteru onii-chan!-Sai correndo em direção a seu quarto-

-Baka!

Sexta feira a noite na escola...

-ki...-Sasuke delirava e tinha dois do seus dedos em seus lábios..

-Sasuke!Porque esta sonhando acordado?Alguém te beijou por acaso?-Perguntava Naruto

-Eh..-lembra-se do pedido que Naruto fez, para que se esqueça do Itachi- Ninguém me beijou,baka!Vamos entrar logo no ônibus

-Eu já estou te chamando a décadas para fazer isso

-Sasuke –Chamava Itachi- Tome cuidado,qualquer coisa é so me ligar que eu vou correndo te buscar.

-Não se preocupe com ele –o loiro puxa Sasuke para mais perto de si e claro que para mais longe de Itachi- para com esse clima de mãe preocupada!Ele já dormiu varias vezes na minha cuidarei direitinho dele.

-Como naquela vez que seus pais deixaram os dois sozinhos em casa a noite e vocês quebraram o armário de xícaras da sua mãe.-falou Itachi em tom de sarcasmo

-Nos éramos duas crianças imaturas na época!-contestou o loiro

-Isso foi no inicio do ano –Itachi

-As pessoas podem amadurecer bastante nesse meio tempo!

-Como?

-Por exemplo:Meu pênis amadureceu uns 5 cm nesse meio tempo!

-LOIRO ESTUPIDO!–Sasuke Soca Naruto- Desculpa esse idiota,Itachi –pega o braço do loiro e o arrasta para ônibus- Ate mais onii-chan.

-Ligue assim que chegar lá!

-Ta bom.

Naruto e Sasuke sentaram nos bancos do fundão do ônibus

-Que papo foi aquele de amadurece?Você é idiota por acaso?

-Para de ser bichinha!Seu irmão é homem não a donzela da sua mãe!

-Não fale da minha mãe

-Ta, disso voce duvida?

-Do que?-perguntou inocentemente Sasuke

-Disso –começa abrir a calça e coloca seu belo amigo para fora- Viu?deu uma crescidinha

-NARUTO!Coloca isso para dentro já!

-Qual o problema?Costumávamos tomar banho juntos!

-Se lembra que paramos no dia que voce tentou me agarrar?

-Malvado!-pega em seu pênis e começa balança-lo- Lembra que eu costumava fazer bastante isso?hehe

Que horror

-QUE HORROR!

-porque tanta gritaria Sasuke,Naruto?

Antes que o sensei pudesse identificar a cena,Sasuke segura o amigo de Naruto e o coloca em seu devido lugar,nas calças do Loiro

-Não é nada,sensei –Sasuke observa a garrafa de água que estava na mão do sensei- Sensei me empresta um pouco de água?

-Ok –estende a garrafa-

-Arigatou –pega a garrafa e despeja água na mão que avia antes segurado o pênis Naruto- Vlw sensei –devolve a garrafa-

-Aff,da próxima vez vai ate o banheiro e lave a mã façam barulho os outros alunos querem dormi-se retira

-Hai

-Ficou com nojinho de mim é?

-é claro!Nunca mais faça isso.

-Ta bom –se ajeita e deita cama com cabeça nas pernas de Sasuke- posso dormi assim?

-Pode...

As 6:30 ônibus chegou na cidade..e foi ate um grande terreno que tinha varias pistas,campos,quadras,piscinas e etc para esportes e no fundo havia um enorme prédio para dormitó e Naruto entram em seu dormitório.

-Uma cama de casal?-falou Sasuke

-É prefeito!

-Prefeito pra que?

-Hehe –Joga o moreno na cama de casal-

-O que voce vai fazer? –Sasuke se arrastava ate a cabiceira da cama conforme o loiro ia se engatinhando ate ele-

-Santa viadagem!Você parece ate uma menininha assustada.

-Eu não estaria assustado se não senti-se que voce que me agarrar.

-Como adivinho? –sobe rapidamente em cima de Sasuke e se aproxima do ouvido dele- O que é preciso fazer para saber se gosta de uma coisa ou não?

-Experimentar...

-Isso mesmo,bom garoto..-começa a lamber a morna carne do pescoço do moreno-

-Naru-chan...que fogo é esse? –pergunta Sasuke em uma voz manhosa-

-Para de lamber e responde:- Eu acho que é a puberdade..ta acabando comigo. –com a mão direita entra na camisa e acaricia todo o peito do moreno e com a outra mão,ainda por cima da calça,aperta o membro de Sasuke- não me chama assim com essa voz..aumenta o meu tesão

-ahh..baka! –Sasuke sentia-se estranho por Naruto,seu caro amiguinho de infância, o tocando daquele jeito..mesmo assim era muito bom..acho que não teria nenhum problema os dois continuarem alem disso ele e Itachi não tinham nada no momento..- Naru-chan..pode continuar não irei reclamar e..

Os dois ouvem a porta se escancarada..e uma criatura,bem Lee entra no quarto

-Yooooo!-fala o garoto animadamente- eu sou Rock Lee, o companheiro de quarto de vocês!

-Eh...-Sasuke ficou super sem jeito-

-...Onde voce vai dormi?-o loiro nem tava ai-

-Ali ora –aponta para o outro lado do quarto,onde tinha uma cama de solteiro e umas roupas espalhadas pela cama-

-Nem tinha visto!

-Se voce fosse menos foguento viríamos a cama!

-O senhor por acaso esta com febre? –perguntou Lee inocentemente para Sasuke -

-Febre?-perguntou Sasuke um tanto confuso-

-O seu amigo loiro esta com a mão por dentro da sua camisa para ve se esta com febre,né?

Eh né..da porta não dava pra vê onde a outra mão de Naruto estava...

Que burro!

-Claro que sim!Puxa vida Sasuke-kun!Voce esta pegando fogo e seu coração ta muito acelerado!

-Que que estou com fome!Vamos no refeitório tomar café da manha,tenho certeza que vou melhorar! –empurra Naruto para o loiro sair de cima de si-

-Deixa que eu ajudo o senhor a se levantar –Lee estende a mão para Sasuke-

-Não, tenho alergia.

-Alergia a que?

-A pessoas feias

-Feitas?feitas de que?

-Eu falei pessoas feias!

-Veias?

-BAKA!

-Não se irrite Sasuke-kun!Vai piorar sua febre. –o loiro puxa Sasuke pelo braço para fora do quarto-

-Esperem por mim!Eu também vou para o refeitório!

-Não venha atrás da gente aberração da natureza!-Sasuke

-Abertura da cabeça?

-AHHHHHH!-Sasuke já estava ficando enlouquecido-

-Não liga Sasuke-kun,parece que ele não ouve ofensas

-Quero matá-lo!

-Embola-lo? –o Lee tentava andar no ritmos dos garotos que mais corriam do que andavam-

-YURUSAI!

O trio tomou um nada sossegado café da manha. O jovem Lee falava muito..alto!Sasuke estava quase pegando a banana que estava em seu parto e enfiando no rabo do garoto.

Em meio da conversa descobriram que o garoto também competiria no judô e futuramente ele e o loiro iriam se enfrentar...

Na metade da segunda semana tanto Naruto e Lee estavam nas já havia competido e havia ganhado o primeiro lugar na natação feminina a 2 dias atrás.

No dormitório

-Que droga!Estamos aqui a um tempão e não consegui dar nenhum pega em voce!Aquele Lee é um saco –falava o loiro enfurecido-

-Ele é realmente um chato!Voce tem que acabar com ele na competição!

-Pode vitória vai ser por voce,moreninho gostoso!

-Hehe –aproxima do rosto de Naruto- Voce fala isso toda vez que luta.

-Desculpa..mais dessa vez é serio!

-Ok –avança na boca de Naruto e rapidamente os dois começam a dar um belo e meloso beijo de lí mão pervertidas de Naruto já estavam apertando a bunda de Sasuke-

E novamente os dois ouvem a porta ser escancarada, e a mesma pessoa intrometida entra no se separam rapidamente.

-Vai me dizer que acha que o Naruto ta tirando a temperatura da minha língua ou da minha bunda? –Falava Sasuke em um tom de sarcasmo-

-Sasuke!-Naruto

-cora-Eu...eu..des...cul..pe atrapalhar! –Lee sai correndo para fora do quarto-

-LEE!Aff,Sasuke porque falou aquilo?

-Tanto podemos continuar da onde paramos. –da um safado sorrisinho de canto-

-Não!Vamos para a mandaram ir pra lá as 15:00

-Fazer o que?

-Sei lá- pega na mão de Sasuke e sai do quarto-

Na piscina..

-Ah..odeio piscinas..parece que vão me devorar! –O loiro observava a grande piscina cheia d'água-

-Queria saber por que voce tem esse medo ridículo de água.

-Cala a boca!

-Parece que os idiotas vieram! Hehehe!-falava um garoto grandão ,acompanhado de outros 2 garotos.

-Você são os caras que eu derrotei..o que querem?

-Acabar com sua raça!-O rapaz avança para cima de Naruto,mais caba levando um belo soco do loiro, e desmaia-

-ANIKI!-gritavam dramaticamente os outros 2 garotos-

-Aniki?Isso parece ate aquelas historias antigas de guerra! –falava Sasuke

-Cala sua boca moreno bonitão!

-Ainda bem que voce sabe que eu sou bonitão!Vão para casa chorar no colinho da mamãe seus perdedores.O Naruto venceu justamente vocês.

-VOI ENGOLIR O QUE DISSE!

-NÃO PENSE EM MACHUCAR O MEU SASUKE!-Naruto tenta avançar para cima do garoto mais o outro acaba o empurrando para piscina-

-NARUTO!SEUS IDIOTAS!Ele não sabe nadar!

-Melhor ainda,vai ser mais fácil de matar so falta acabarmos com voce.

Fudeu

-Voce parece tao fraco quanto uma donzela

-Donzela é esse seu amiguinho que voce come o rabo todo dia no almoço.-retrucava bravamente a donzela furiosa..ops..Sasuke furioso-

-VOCE TA MORTO!

Lee chega,finalmente em boa hora, e entra na frente do dois.

-Sasuke-san!Eu reconheço que fique meio chocado,mais juro que não tenho preconceito com gays!Vá salvar seu namorado em quanto eu bato nesses paspalhos!-Flava um bravo Lee

-Ok..mais ia ser mais legal se voce simplesmente nos ignorasse ...-Sasuke se prepara para pular na piscina mais ouve um barulho de alguém mergulhando- Mas quem?

Era Hinata!A garota havia pulado na piscina para salvar o loiro.

-Naruto-kun! –Hinata já havia tirado o garoto da piscina e o colocado no chão e senta-se do lado dele- Precisamos fazer respiração boca-a-boca!

-Eu não sei fazer isso.-Falou Sasuke

-Então..deixa..que eu faço! – Hinata acaba corando muito-

-NÃO! –berra Sasuke- Minha doce Hinata NUNCA vai tocar na boca desse loiro pervertido.

-Mas como..

-Deixa comigo! –Se agacha e da um FORTE tapa na cara do loiro- pronto

-SASUKE!POR QUE FEZ ISSO?- berrou Hinata-

-cof,cof..!-Naruto fica consciente e coloca um quantidade enorme de água pra fora—

-Viu?super fácil –se gabava Sasuke-

-Naruto-kun!Tudo bem?

-Eu..to bem sim..-repara que a garota estava toda molhada- obrigado por me salvar-

-Tu..do bem..-cora-

-Deixe de dar bola para esse loiro estúpido –estende a mão para Hinata-

-EU..nao posso me levantar..

-Porque não? –Sasuke tentava puxar Hinata,so que a garoto não tirava a bunda do chão-

-É porque...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Eu to naqueles dias!Minha calça deve estar toda suja..BUAAAAAAAAAA- chorava a garota-

-Hina..-Sasuke é cortado por Naruto-

-Hina-chan..mesmo estando naqueles dias terríveis,ainda sim se jogou na água para me salvar!-Da um beijinho na bochecha da garota e abre um grande sorriso- Muito obrigado!

-Naruto-kun..-a garota fica ainda mais corada e fica babando no grande sorriso do loiro-

-Hehehe –se aproxima da orelha da garota e sussurra- Hoje a noite..irei lhe agradecer..e voce poderá usar outro tipo de absorventes depois da nossa noite..

-AH!TCHAU!-Hinata,muito envergonhada, sai correndo-

-Ela esqueceu que tava..ah deixa pra lá!O que disse pra ela?-estende a mão para o loiro-

-Nada..hehe –Se levanta-

-Então voce finalmente encontrou alguém..-Sasuke

-Aham...Eu acho que sempre gostei muito da Hinata

-Aham,so que sempre foi muito anta para perceber isso!Não pense que vou deixar voce tirar a inocência da minha Hinata tão facilmente.

-Baka!

E assim o loiro idiota e pervertido descobriu quem amava de verdade...

Flash back off

Sasuke estava estirado no sofá e dava um sorriso bastante idiota enquanto se lembrava..

-Sasuke.-Chamou Karin-

-Que foi vadia Ops que foi Karin?

-Pirralho não lembra que vai me acompanhar na Ultra-som?

-Ta, vamos saber se voce carrega uma piranha ou um vadio nessa barriguinha de baleia.

-Vai a merda.

No hospital..

-Oh!Sejam bem vindos,podem se sentar..Então vocês são Karin e Itachi –falava o doutor sorrindo

-Eu sou Sasuke.

-Onde esta o Itachi-san?

-Ele esta trabalhando,vim substituí-lo

-Hmm

-E de quantas semanas a senhorita esta grávida?

-17 semanas.

-ótimo!Esta pronta para saber o sexo do seu bebe!

Em quanto Sasuke via o ''vulto'' do bebe na televisão..algo começava a brotar dos seu olhos..merda eram lagrimas!Ele sentiu uma estranha felicidade e carinho por aquele bebezinho...

Que coisa mais gay

-Sasuke?-Karin estava espantada com a reação do moreno

-Não é nada..-tentava conter as lagrimas

-Hehehe –sorria o medico- Parece que vai ser uma menina!

-Menina?Hmm o Itachi falou que iria decidir o nome se fosse menina

-An?

Mais tarde na Hora do jantar na casa dos Uchihas

-Ow!Então vai ser uma menina!-exclamara Hinata bastante animada

-Então Itachi,já decidiu o nome?

-Claro o nome vai ser...-encara Sasuke-

...

-Sayuki!

Flash back on:

Depois do strepeatease Itachi sai do palco e vai escolher uma dama

-Como você se esforçou tanto vou escolher você –pega a mão de Sasuke-

-ITACHI?O_O

-Qual seu nome meu docinho?

-Sa...yuki!Sayuki

-Que nome lindo ¬¬

Flash back off

-O QUE?-berrava Sasuke-

-Isso mesmo. –Itachi dava um sorrisinho-

-Quem foi Sayuki? –perguntaram Hinata e Karin

-Ah sim,foi a primeira mulher que me apaixonei..so de lembrar dela meu coração se enche de alegria..so sinto pena por nunca ter tido a oportunidade de ama-la ainda a amo muito..

-Não fale assim de outra mulher perto de sua noiva!-karin ficou emburrada

-Baka..-Sussurrava Sasuke que estava super corado e sem jeito-


	8. Sayuki e o Vestido de noiva

Era uma estúpida noite estava a Karin e eu em casa..

E adivinhem só a praga,desgraça o que aconteceu?Isso mesmo a Karin entrou em trabalho de parto..maravilha

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gritou a vadia,ops Karin do quarto.

-Aff –o moreno se levantava do sofá e foi ate o quarto da ruiva- O que foi?

-A bolsa d'água estourou!

-O QUE?-Gritou o moreno desesperado- MAS EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER!QUE MERDA..

-PARA DE GRITAR SEU IMBECIL!Eu e que deveria ta a bolsa e vamos para a porcaria do carro e para irmos ao hospital.

Dentro do carro..

-Mais quem vai dirigir?-Sasuke

-Claro que sou eu!-fala Karin

-Ok

-SEU ESTUPIDO!DIRIGE ESSA PO*** ANTES QUE EU ENFIE ESSA BOLSA NO SEU CU!

Que medo..

-Ta,ta - começa a dirigir

-ahjh!-gemia a ruiva de dor-

-Tudo bem?-para o carro

-PORQUE PAROU A PORCARIA DO CARRO?

-Mais voce ta sentido dor e...

-DOR E NORMAL NESSAS HORAS!VOLTA A DIRIGIR ESSA MERDA!

-Desculpa..-começa dirigir e pega o celular-

-Sasuke...voce pretende ligar pra quem?

-Para o onii-chan!

-VOCE QUER MATAR AGENTE É ISSO?QUER MATAR O BEBE?SERA QUE VOCE É TAO ANTA NAO SABE QUE É PERIGOSO DIRIGIR E FALAR NO CELULAR?

-PARA DE GRITAR!

-ME DA LOGO O CARALHO DESSE CELULAR!-pega o celular do moreno e vê que a ligação já estava sendo feita,coloca no mega-fone- AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(-AI MEU DEUS!SASUKE NÃO ME DIGA QUE VOCE TA MATANDO A KARIN?-gritou Itachi desesperado do outro lado da linha)

-NÃO É ISSO !EU TO TENDO O BEBE!

(-SERIO?Eu to indo para o calmos.)

-COMO POSSO FICAR CALMA SE TEM UM TROSSO ENORME QUERENDO SAIR DE MIM?

-Como posso ficar calmo se tem uma doida tendo um filho no banco de traz do carro? –chorava Sasuke

-Itachi,Posso matar seu irmão depois que tudo isso acabar?

(-Hehehe,E a Sakura e a Hinata?

-Estão no shopping

(-Ok,deixa que eu ligo pra indo,bye - desliga)

Não contarei o resto porque..bem tem umas palavras impróprias que a Karin gritou aos quatro ventos que nem eu mesmo conhecia.

No hospital..

Eu estava sentado em uns bancos que ficavam de frente da sala de parto..eu podia ouvir os berros que a Karin dava...Então vejo meu irmão correndo ate minha direção

-Sasuke!Como a Karin esta?-falou Itachi ofegante

-Obviamente na sala de parto

-Sei

-Você não pode entrar lá

-Que merda

-Que foi ta tristinho porque não vai ver sua linda Sayuki nascendo?

-Sasuke que merda voce ta falando?

-Não é nada...-abaixa a cabeça-

-Sasu-chan –Itachi se agacha na frente de Sasuke- Você ta bem?

-Não sei...

-Aff –leva uma mão ate o queixo do rapaz,levantando sua cabeça e revelando um rosto coberto por lagrimas- Porque esta chorando?-perguntou preocupado-

-Voce...vai esquecer de mim assim que a sua filha nascer,não vai?

-Claro que não!Eu te amo e..

-Voce sempre fala que me ama..mesmo assim eu sinto que essa criança vai destruir tudo e..-Sasuke não pode terminar pos Itachi lhe dera um rápido selinho-

-Cale a boca.Não fale que meu amor por voce é tão fraco assim!E é quase impossível eu não ama-la –chega perto do ouvido de Sasuke e sussurra- mais meu amor por voce envolve sentimentos carnais em quanto eu der um beijo de boa noite na Sayuki em voce quero dar beijos sufocantes e selvagens em você e sussurrar varias palavras obscenas em quanto enfio meu pau duro em voce-

-Sasuke fica todo coradinho-

-Uiki tuiki morralalalalavadia!-Falava Hinata que acabava de chegar no hospital,com uma manta preta envolvendo toda sua roupa,uns colares estranhos em volta de seu pescoço e em sua mão avia um chocalho que envolta da ''bola'' onde avia o conteúdo que fazia o barulho havia crânios negros com pedras vermelhas no lugar dos olhos-

-Que raio de roupa é essa,Hinata?-Falava Itachi que já se levantava-

-Isso?Bem uma velha estranha me falou que se eu usasse isso provavelmente a Karin iria morrer tendo o bebe.

-BUAAA Itachi-san a Hina-chan assim que viu uma loja estranha que abriu no shopping voltou para seu estado ''assassina''- falava uma Sakura chorosa

-CALA BOCA SUA IDIOTA-ROSADA –taca o chocalho em direção a Sakura,que acaba acertando a cabeça dela- HAHAAHAHA!

-MALVADA!

-Doidas - Itachi e Sasuke

-Será que poderiam parar com essa gritaria?-uma moça que usava roupa de enfermeira sai da sala de parto- Voce não tem nenhum respeito a mulher com vocabulario super estragado que esta na quela sala?-Olha para Hinata que já estava com o chocalho na mão- Senhorita,sei que é algo da sua religião,mais de acordo com a regra numero 666 do hospital não se pode entra com objetos de magia negra ou algo similar nas salas de parto.

-COMO ASSIM?EU IREI PROCESSAR ESSE HOSPITAL!Isso ai é muito preconceito com os praticantes da nobre e pura arte da magia negra!-contestava Hinata-

-Fique a vontade a nos processar,a senhora não poderá ver o bebe,que alias,já nasceu.

-Voce fala um bando de merda e esquece de nos avisar que o bebe já nasceu?-Falava Itachi já ficando irritado-

-EU IREI ENTRAR COM O CHOCALHO!

-PARA HINATA!-Itachi prensa a garota contra parede- Largue logo essa porcaria antes que eu agarre nesse seu fino pescoço e só largue quando nem mesmo Deus terá possibilidades de te fazer voltar para esse mundo.

-cora e fica meio sem jeito- Itachi..

-PORQUE ELA TA SEM JEITO? –Gritavam Sakura e Sasuke-

-Você falando assim...me deixa cheia de tesão..seja mais bruto comigo!Acabe comigo verbalmente seu moreno gostosão!-Falava Hinata em uma voz fina

-Itachi sai de perto da Hinata-

...

-Ta eu deixo aqui –deixa o chocalho no banco-

Na sala de parto...

Deitada do lado da vadia cansada..ops Karin tinha um lindo bebezinho pele era alva como a de Itachi,olhos vermelhos como de Karin,e seu poucos cabelos era misto em preto e vermelho.

Ta bom..que coisa mais emo gay mais quando o quarteto viram aquela coisinha so conseguiram chorar...

-Voce demoraram em -Karin-.Já estava pensado que o Sasuke estava se pegando com o Itachi em algum quarto.

-Não fale assim Karin!-Itachi se aproxima de Sayuki- Oi minha coisa linda!Sou seu papai.

-Sayuki abre um grande sorriso-

-Que fofa!Aposto que esse sorriso que dizer: ''Mais que papai gostoso eu tenho''

-Baka!

-Não me insulte na frente da nossa filha –da um beijo na testa de Karin- Obrigado por ter essa coisa linda,eu te adoro! –abre um sorriso besta-

-cora- Você é mesmo um idiota!E como assim me adora?Você não deveria amar a mãe da sua filha?

...

-Sai daí –Hinata pega ''gentilmente'' o ombro de Itachi e o taca para longe de Sayuki e Karin- Ta tapando toda a visão,idiota!

-Você é muito gentil

-Obrigada – Nossa é ela é lindinha!Então ate mesmo vadias podem dar a luz a coisas fofas.

-Você é REALMENTE muito gentil- Karin- e que diabos de roupa é essa?

-Isso?Ah sim!Eu pretendia amaldiçoar voce e o agora que vi a Sayuki-chan vou poupar sua vida também,alem do mais alguém tem que alimentar essa coisa fofa.

-Impossível,eu não produzo leite..

-QUE?-berrou Hinata -Então...HEHHEHEHEHE então eu posso.. –da um sorriso psicopata e tira sua espada do manto que usava- TE MATAR !

-É contra a lei numero 224 do hospital porta qualquer tipo de arma no hospital –a Enfermeira pega a espada da mão de Hinata-

-O QUE? EU VOU PEGAR ESSA ESPADA E ENFIAR NO SEU..

-De acordo com a regra numero 120 do hospital,não se pode fazer ameaças em nenhum local do licença –se retira-

-Eu odeio essa mulher

-Porque voce SEMPRE esta tentando me matar?-perguntou Karin

-ignora- Sayuki-chan já que você é tao fofinha a titia Hina-chan tem um presente pra voce -Tira o chocalho-de-não-sei-da-onde- Voce vai adorar esse presentinho!

-Como voce pegou e guardou isso?-perguntou Itachi assustado

-Não vamos entrar em detalhes.- coloca o ''brinquedo'' do lado da garota-

-Parece que isso vai me amaldiçoar-Falou Karin encarando o chocalho-

-Que nada!

Umas 3 semanas depois...na escola...

Mau acabou o 1 tempo e Sasuke foi chamado na coordenação...

-HAHAHA!E DAÍ?EU COLOCAREI FOGO NESSA ESCOLA!-dizia Hinata,que estava com os colares de ''magia negra''.

-HINATA!Para com essa doideira -Sasuke

- Você sempre foi uma garota tao doce o que há com voce?-falava Shizune

-CALE SUA BOCA IMUNDA QUE SO SABE PUXAR O SACO DA TSUNADE!HAHAHA PENSA QUE NÃO SEI QUE VOCE TA DOIDA PRA DAR UM GOLPE NA VELHA E ROUBA O JIRAYA DELA?

-..BUAAA-Shizune começava a chorar- ela é malvada!vou chamar a Tsunade-sama -pega o telefone-

-ISSO VÁ E CHAME AQUELA PEITUDA DA TSUNADE!ASSIM EU CONTO UMA VERDADES SOBRE VOCE!

-Shizune-san,Não ligue pra Hinata..ela ta meio que alterada.-Sasuke

-ALTERADA?VOCE VAI O QUE ALTERADA ASSIM QUE EU DER UM CHUTE NA SUA BUNDA!-tenta chutar Sasuke so que é impedida por Sai- ME LARGA SEU VADIO!VAI COMER SAKURA QUE É O MELHOR QUE VOCE FAZ!

-Eu já fiz isso hoje,ou porque voce acha que eu to na coordenação? –Sai da um belo sorriso pervo

- Tsunade entra—O que esta havendo aqui?

-AHAHAHA!OLHA ELA CHEGOU!

-Hinata-san? –falava Tsunade assustada- O que é isso? Já é a 3 vez so nessa semana que te vejo alterada e na coordenação!O que foi dessa vez?

-Quer sabe? HAHAHA Eu estava lendo meu amado e precioso Ikenai Otoko quando a estúpida da professora me falou para não ler esse tipo de manga em sala de mandei aquela estúpida calar a boca e se meter na vida dela!A nojenta me atrapalhou logo na hora que estavam chupando o pau do acabou completamente com o clima da coisa eu já tava ficando ate molhada - faz bico

...

-Hinata deixe-me ler esse manga.-Tsunade

-Hai –entrega o manga-

-começa a folhear o manga- OMG GAROTA!QUE TIPO DE EDUCAÇÃO TE DERAM PRA LER ISSO?

-CALA BOCA TSUNADE-PEITÃO-DE-BORRACHA-SAMA!

-Hinata!Continue me irritando assim e voce será expulsa da escola!

-Ta pensando que manda em mim?Agora sim voce vai ter motivos para me expulsar -Hinata se prepara para da um belo soco na cara de Tsunade-

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO!-Em um movimento de desespero,Sasuke tenta agarrar a gola da camisa de Hinata so que a criatura acaba puxando os colares que arrebentaram e em questão de segundos todas aquelas bolinhas se espalharam no chão-

...

-Hinata cai sentada no chão- ..eu..BUAAAAAAAAAA!-Hinata chorava feito um bebe- Me desculpem!Não sei o que deu em mim..desculpa Shizune-san,desculpa Tsunade-sama...GOMENASAI MINNA-SAN!

-O que a de errado com essa menina?

-Eh...Café!-Sasuke

-Café?

-Sim café!Ontem e hoje de manha ela tomou muita cafeína..ela fica meio favor desculpem ela...prometo que nunca mais deixo ela beber tanto café.Pode nos deixar ir pra casa?Ela pode ter outra crise dessas.

30 minutos depois Hinata e Sasuke estavam no carro da...Karin!

-Pra onde voce estar nos levando,vadia?-Hinata

-EU JÁ FALEI PRA VOCE JOGAR ESSAS PEDRAS FORA!-pega uma pedra que estava na mão de Hinata e joga pela janela do carro-Nunca mais entre naquela loja estranha

-Hai..

-Doida -Karin- Estamos indo comprar meu vestido de noiva

-O QUE?-Hinata e Sasuke

-Ves..tido..?Voce e o Itachi iram se casar quando?-perguntou Sasuke

-Dia 12 do mês que vem,o Itachi ta lá na loja me esperando.

Quando chegaram na loja,a primeira coisa que Sasuke fez foi...

- ITACHI NÃO FAÇA UMA BURRADA CASANDO COM ESSA VADIA!

-Eu..

-ITACHI!Voce já deveria ter feito seu irmão te esquecer!Nos vamos nos casar e ponto final!-Karin

-Onii-chan!Que merda voce não gosta dessa vaca maldita.

- Será que da para os dois pararem de brigar e encherem meu saco todo tempo?E Sasuke quem decide que vai casar ou não sou eu.

-ENTÃO SE CASE LOGO COM ESSA PIRANHA!Eu vou dar um volta pela loja...

Sasuke andava pela loja,que era estupidamente enorme,de cabeça baixa..dava pra sentir o clima ''to arrasado'' que estava exalando dele..Ate que uma mulher aparece...

-O que esta fazendo aqui?Nao se pode entrar nessa área sem autorização-mulher

-Desculpe.

-Hey –examina o rosto de Sasuke- Voce se parece com o irmão do Itachi!

-E eu sou.

-Que Yuki!Fiz faculdade de moda e sou amiga de faculdade do seu irmão.

-Moda?como assim não me diga que meu irmão estava mentindo pra mim!

-Não seja burro,o nossos prédios de faculdade eram vizinhos

-Ah sim.

-Você parece estar triste,porque?

-Meu irmão vai casar com uma vadia.

-Ah lembrei voce gosta do Itachi,ele adorava reclamar da sua viadagem pra cima dele prefiro que voce fique com o Itachi..venha comigo,vou te ajudar a fazer o Itachi desistir de casar com a tal vadia.

6 minutos depois...

-AHHHHHHHHHHH TIRA ESSE NEGOCIO DE MIM!

-VOCE TÁ TÃO FOFOOOOOOOOOOOOO –Dos olhos de Yuki saiam chamas-

-COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE ELE DESISTA DE CASAR COM ELA COM EU VESTIDO ASSIM?-Sasuke estava vestindo um lindo vestido de noiva branco.

-Sério voce ta tão lindo com isso que tenho vontade de casar com voce agora!

-CALA A BOCA!Devolve minhas roupas!

-Não HEHEHE –com as roupas de Sasuke na mão,sai correndo feito uma doida-

-EI ESPERE!-começa a seguir a mulher- VOCÊ É RETARDADA?

-Talvez!-entra em uma sala qualquer-

Quando Sasuke entra...o moreno quase morreu do coração,parado do lado de Yuki estava Itachi e logo mais no fundo estava Karin-

-Oo...nii-chan –cora-

-Que roupa é essa?-perguntou Itachi com uma cara estranha-

-Essa mulher..doida!Ela me obrigou a colocar esse vestido.

-Yuki,eu te amo. –Itachi abre um sorriso e começa a andar em direção a Sasuke-

-Onii-chan?

-Sasu-chan –Segura a cintura de Sasuke,fazendo o corpo do garoto ficar grudadinho no seu- Você ta afim de me provocar vestido desse jeito?

-Você é doido?

-Aham...doido de tesão!Você não sabe como ta lindo nesse vestido e esse rosto avermelhado te deixa com uma cara excitante de donzela.-Gentilmente ,pega a mão de Sasuke e a beija.

-NAO ME TRATE COMO UMA GAROTA!

-Não grite...Voce...eu sei o que voce quer...-segura o rosto de Sasuke com as duas mãos- Tudo bem..eu não vou mais me casar com a Karin

-Itachi...-Karin - Voce vai realmente me largar?

-vira para falar com a ruiva- Sim..Karin voce sabe que eu não te amo..eu gosto de voce alem do mais voce é a mãe da minha filha..mais eu amo muito não suporto mais vê ele triste.E se nos casássemos eu iria estragar sua iria suportar ver seu marido aos beijos com outro cara?

-Eu..sim!Eu aguentaria sim..por favor se case comigo!me de uma chance!Que tipo de futuro vocês vão ter?Não tem como voce dois viverem juntos...

-Então vamos ver -Itachi se vira e da um longo beijo em Sasuke e depois volta a olhar para Karin- E ai?

-IDIOTA!-Karin estava com lagrimas nos olhos,anda em direção de Itachi e da um belo tapa na cara do moreno- Então esta decido.!Seja muito feliz com o Sasuke,Adeus!-Sai do local

-Voce vai deixar ela ir assim?-Sasuke dizia tentando esconder o tom de felicidade-

-é melhor assim...-pega a carteira- Yuki-chan quanto é esse vestido?

-Já que você e meu amado e velho amigo e ainda fez fan service com direito a incesto te faço um desconto.

-ótimo!Quanto que fica?

-apenas R$3400,00

-Apenas?hehehe' aceita cartão?

-Claro!

-Voce vai realmente comprar esse vestido -perguntou Sasuke-

-é claro!Já que voce me fez desfazer meu casamento, precisa pagar com o seu corpo...e "fantasias" com vestido de noiva me deixa com tesã se voce preferir posso correr e refazer tudo com a Karin.

-Que eu fico sem voce ou eu satisfaço sua fantasias estranhas...-falava Sasuke já entediado

Mais tarde na casa dos Uchihas...

A primeira coisa que eles viram foi Sakura chorando feito uma doida.

-O que foi Sakura?-Itachi

-A onee-chan..

-O que tem a Karin?

-Ela..-da um papel para Itachi-

''Fui para casa da minha mãe..daqui a 2 dias estarei viajando a trabalho para fora do país..não sei quando vou voltar...

Sakura,não venha atrás de mim,não quero que voce perca aula.

Itachi,se divirta cuidando da Sayuki.E eu te odeio seu maldito gay.

Ah..Sasuke vai se foder!''

-Como ela é gentil!-Sasuke

-Onde esta a Sayuki?-Itachi

-Ela ta no quarto..Itachi o que voce falou para a nee-chan?

-Eu so falei a verdade..me desculpe Sakura mais seu casasse com ela estria estragando nossas vidas.


	9. Não faça atos impuros com seu irmão

Uma semana antes do aniversario de 19 anos de Sasuke...

?Não faça atos impuros com seu irmão..?

Sasuke acordou subitamente quando ouviu essa frase. Ta e também porque veio uma luz filha de uma égua em sua direção.

Era seu amado Itachi entrou no quarto e ligou a longe deu para perceber que acabava de sair do banho pos aquele cheiro de Itachi molhado e limpinho..ui que tesão...quando a visão do moreninho melhorou ele pode notar que Itachi ainda estava sem cueca,que ótimo.

-Te acordei meu amorzinho?-Itachi

-Eu poderei voltar a dormi se voce desligar essa merda de luz agora.-Sasuke

-Quem disse que eu quero que voce volte a dormi?-Com o dedo anular aponta para seu amado amigão- Em ver essa sua cara de ?eu to acordando? acabei me animando.-Itachi desliga a luz e foi caminhando sensualmente ate a cama-

-Puta merda, deixa dormi!

-Não!-Itachi se jogou em cima da cama,ou se preferirem se jogou em cima de Sasuke- Vamos brincar! -Sussurra Itachi no ouvido de Sasuke e depois começa a lamber e mordiscar o mesmo.

-ahhh -Sasuke sempre delirava quando seu amado irmão fazia esse tipo de coisa-

?Não faça atos impuros com seu irmão..?

-Ah não!Aquela voz,conhecida,de novo ecoou na cabeça de Sasuke-Itachi vamos..ahhhh!-Sasuke iria interromper Itachi,se o moreno gostosão maior não tivesse acabado de enfiar a mão sem nenhuma cerimônia por debaixo da cueca de apertava com força e ora esfregava com uma rapidez incrível.-que..se foda!

-Que foi Sasu-chan..?-Para-

-Nada..continua logo com essa merda!

-SA..SU...KE!-voz fantasmagórica- EU AVISEI PARA NÃO FAZER SAFADESA SEU IRMÃO-falo um homem

-Na verdade voce falou para não fazer atos impuros -Falou uma mulher

-DA NA MESMA MERDA!-Avança para cama,pega Itachi pelos cabelos e lhe um belo soco na cara e joga o moreno ,já desacordado, em direção a uma ruiva que estava do lado da mulher-

-itachi!-Fala Sasuke assustado- ESPERA AI!QUEM SÃO VOCES?-Sasuke tentava identificar na escuridão as pessoas.

-Liga luz- Olá Sasuke-kun! -fala Karin,com um sorriso de orelha a orelha,que segurava Itachi-

-Pai,mãe?O que vocês tao fazendo aqui e com essa vadia? vocês não estavam mortos?-Sasuke

-Pare de fazer tantas perguntas,seu chato!-Karin

-VAI A MERDA VADIA!-Sasuke

-SASUKE!-Gritava Fugaku- Não chame a senhorita Karin assim!E como eu avisei antes -Tira uma marreta de não-sei-da-onde- NÃO FAÇA ATOS IMPUROS COM SEU IRMÃO!-Começa a da marretada no pobre garoto-

-AHHHHHHHHHH!-Sasuke

-AHAHAAHAHAHA!-Karin se divertia com a cena

-Não faça isso, machucar- falava calmamente Mikoto

-BUAAAAAA!OKAA-CHAN!FAZ ELE PA...-É interrompido por uma cacetada na cabeça-

-Não bata na cabeça dele- Mikoto novamente falava com uma voz calma e com um tom ?eu não to nem ai?-

-AGORA VOCE VAI PENSAR DUAS VEZES ANTES DE CAIR NA ORGIA COM O ITACHI!-Se prepara para acertar agora o pênis de Sasuke- Diga adeus para seu amiguinho MUAHAHA

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Gritava Sasuke desesperado

-SASUKE?-Acordava Itachi assustado- Voce ta bem?-Tenta colocar a mão no ombro de Sasuke mais leva um tapa do garoto-

-NÃO ENCOSTE EM MIM! -se afasta de Itachi-

-O que aconteceu?Ou melhor com o que voce sonhou?

-Sonho?Foi muito real para ser um sonho!O Too-chan estava gritando para eu não transar com voce e me deu marretadas em mim...ele acertou o meu pau..a Karin ria da minha cara e a mamãe não tava nem ai...

-HAHA!Belo sonho Sasu-chan!

-Não ria de mim!

-Que tal esquecer esse seu pesadelo horrível tendo uma sensação animal de sexo comigo,em?

-NUNCA!-Se levanta- VOCÊ NÃO ENCOSTA EM MIM ATÉ EU TER CERTEZA QUE NOSSO PAI NÃO IRÁ ME ENCHER DE PORRADA!

-OMG!O que voce quer dizer?Que não vou te comer ate voce parar com essa crise gay?

-ISSO MESMO!-Corre para o banheiro-

-Puta merda- Itachi

30 minutos depois..Sasuke saia do banho,e foi ate a sala e viu que Sayuki e Itachi falavam com alguém pelo computador...

(-Yo Sasuke -Obviamente,Karin conseguiu ver Sasuke-)

-Vai se fuder sua maldita vadia!-Sasuke

(-QUE?EU FALO ?OI? E VOCE FALA ISSO?)

-Não se irrite com ele,teve um pesadelo com voce e com nossos pais -Itachi

-Eu quero te ver okaa-chan!Quando vem nos visitar?-Falava Sayuki com sua voz infantil

(-No dia em que a bicha do Sasuke virar homem e parar de ficar com raiva de um simples sonho)

-Já mandei voce ir se fuder hoje?-Sasuke

(-EU DEFINITIVAMENTE TE ODEIO!-Gritava Karin)

-Ai,será que da para abaixar o volume da caixa de som?Voz de vadias me deixam com enjôo.

-Será que vocês poderiam parar de brigar ate via web cam?-Itachi já estava ficando irritado.

-Eh mesmo!-Sayuki fala animadamente- Não gosto de ver minhas duas mães brigando.

(-HAHAHA!-ria Karin)

-NÃO RIA VADIA! Como assim duas mães?

-Bom..voce ajuda a cuidar de mim..mais quem faz o papel de pai é o Itachi e a Tia Hina-chan falou que a mãe é aquela que fica por baixo..que é comida!

-HINATA!EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCE NÃO ENCINAR COISAS DEPRAVADAS PRA SAYUKI!-Gritava Sasuke

-uahahaha-riam Itachi e Sayuki

-E quem disse que eu é que fico por baixo?-Sasuke

-A Hina-chan falou que já viu vocês...-Sayuki

-Chega!-bufa- Daqui a cinco anos eu volto -Sasuke sai da casa e fecha a porta com uma puta raiva dos infernos-

Um bom tempo depois...

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá,do lado de Hinata vendo tv

Tv: ahhhhh mais fundo!

-Será que voce poderia trocar o canal Hinata?-Sasuke

Tv: Voce é que pediu..só não reclame se eu não acabar com essa sua bundinha linda

-NUNCA!Voce já fez coisa pior com o Itachi,que eu sei!

-ENTÃO VOCE REALMENTE FICA ESPIANDO A GENTE!-Grita Sasuke

-Cale-se antes que eu pegue o controle e enfie na sua bunda!-Hinata

Itachi entra na sala

-Sasu-channnnnn~-Itachi

-Que foi?Se for sexo,já falei que não faço nada com voce!

-Aff,eu já to me irritando com isso,uma semana na seca!Nao se irrite se eu passar a noite em um bordel qualquer.

-Provavelmente voce ira encontrar uma Karin..ops vadia da vida

-Chato!-Senta em cima de Sasuke-

-Sai de cima de mim seu doido!-Sasuke

-Nãoooooooooo~!Nesse sábado voce vai fazer aniversario,né?

-Aham

-Que tal passarmos o dia naquele Hotel com fonte termal que costumávamos passar as férias.

-SÉRIO?-Sasuke fica com os olhos brilhando.

-Aham!Vamos almoçar no restaurante que voce escolher,tomares um ótimo banho na fonte termal e a noite vamos..-Itachi não pode completar pos Sasuke já tinha o jogado de cara no chão.

-EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO VOU FAZER SEXO COM VOCE!

-AI!Que merda ão voce aceita?

-Claro!Parece ser voce pode ficar com a Sayuki?

-É claro,Okaa-chan!-Hinata

-EU NÃO SOU MERDA DE MÃE NENHUMA!

-Ta,ta.

Então chegou 23 de julho...de manha

-Pelo amor de Deus,Hinata!Cuide bem da Sayuki-fala Itachi preocupado.

-Voce não confia em mim?-Hinata

-NÃO!Sua doida.-Itachi

-Aqui,Hinata -joga uns DVD?s em direção a Hinata- Voce terá 5 horas de puro dark lemon para se distrair!Cuide bem da Sayuki.

-PODE DEIXAR!- Hinata Fica super Happy- Eu já falei que te amo,Sasu-chan?-Liga o DVD

-Já vai ver?-Sasuke

-Claro!hehehehe não tem hora para se ver dark lemon!

Depois de Sasuke escolher o restaurante e fazer reserva ele e Itachi andavam tranquilamente ate o hotel-fonte termal..

So que seus caminhos foram interrompidos por uma velha senhora,Sua sacola cheia de bagulhetes havia arrebentado e tudo aquilo rolou pelo chão a fora.

-Vou ajudar-Itachi pega 10 latas de enlatado de salsicha que estavam no chão-

-Hai,hai-Sasuke pega alguns pacotes

-Obrigada meus jovens hehehe -ria agradecida a baa-chan-

-Baa-chan!Quanta esta muito pesado para uma pobre senhora carregar- Itachi falava com um sorriso no rosto

-Lá vai voce!Ta dando em cima de uma velha!- Sasuke

-Cala boca Sasuke,so to sendo tal ajudarmos a senhora a levar essas coisas pesadas ate sua casa?

-Seria maravilhoso!-abre um grande sorriso- É difícil encontrar um jovem tão adorável como voce hoje em dia-fala a baa-chan

-Eu também to ajudando!-Sasuke

-ignora Sasuke e pega em um dos braços de Itachi- Vamos!

Na casa da baa-chan

-Vamos colocar as coisas na cozinha-fala a baa-chan

-Deixa que eu ajudo vocês -Sasuke

-NÃO PRECISA!-Baa-chan

-Ta bom -fala Sasuke assustado-

-Hehehe?-Itachi e Baa-chan se dirigem ate a cozinha...So que assim que Itachi deixa as coisas na mesa...

-Hehehe voce é um jovem tão bonito...na flor da idade!Que se diverti com uma velha senhora?

-AN?

-Nossa -prensa Itachi contra a mesa e com uma das mãos toca nos músculo do braço de Itachi- Voce é REALMENTE muito gostoso.

-Baa-chan!Me desculpe mais eu já gosto de outra pessoa

-Sério?Não me importo com essas coisas..posso ser velha mais ainda sou muito boa no que faço.-Lambe os lábios-

-Eh...Na verdade eu to namorando meu próprio irmão e faço aquilo e isso com ele quase todas as noites

-Sério?-leva a mão para de baixo da camisa e começa a alisar todo o tórax do moreno-Eu REALMENTE não me importo com isso..na verdade acho ainda mais divertido com gays.-aperta com força o braço do moreno- Nossa!Acho que já estou molhada so de tocar nesse seu braço perfeito.

-NÃO ERA PARA A SENHORA ACHAR NOJENTO E ME MANDAR EMBORA?

-Que nada!Se voce preferir,posso ate te chupar!

-QUE?

-Te chupar!Voce é surdo?

-Você é muita medonha...

-Medonha?HAHAHAHA -agacha-

-Não..espere o que voce vai fazer?-Itachi começa a suar frio-

-O que você acha?-começa a abrir a calça de Itachi-

-SASUKE!-Grita Itachi

Em um segundo..ta em quatro segundos Sasuke entra na cozinha e vê a cena..

-O QUE VOCE PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO COM O MEU ITACHI?SUA OBAA-HENTAI!-pega uma cadeira e ergue no alto ameaçando a tacar na velha senhora-

-Isso -Tire o pênis de Itachi da cueca e da uma lambida- se voce quiser se retirar e deixar eu me diverti em paz,eu agradeço

-AH!-Grita Itachi

-QUE? SUA VELHA FILHA DE UMA PUTA!-Taca a cadeira,que acerta a cabeça da senhora fazendo ela desmaiar-

-Sasuke!-Itachi

-NEM PENSE EM BRIGAR COMIGO!AQUELA VELHA TAVA TE LAMBENDO!TE LAMBENDO!BEM NA MINHA FRENTE!

-Eu sei..-chuta o corpo da velha e anda em direção de Sasuke e o abraça- Eu te chamei porque voce é o único que bateria em uma velha por ciúmes...quer dizer a Hinata iria matar ela..talvez ate torturar..ah deixa pra lá.

-Baka..

-Deixando isso de lado..VOCE ACABOU DE BATER EM UMA VELHA!-desfaz o abraço e pega na mão de Sasuke- Vamos correr antes que alguém veja isso.

...Mais quando eles chegam na entrada da casa,uma jovem,por volta de seus 17 anos ,aparece..

-O que voce estavam fazendo na casa da minha Obaa-chan?

-Eh...na verdade...-Itachi tenta se explicar

-GOMENASAI!-se ajoelha na frente dos morenos- Ela fez algo de estranho com vocês?Ela é bem doidona.

-CLARO QUE FEZ!ELA LAMBEU O ITACHI NA MINHA FRENTE!Tive que jogar uma cadeira na velha safada

-OMG perdoem ela...e por favor..corram antes que ela um carro mata a velha.

Quando os dois já estavam bastante afastados da casa...

-Sasuke...

-Que foi?

-Eu...eu..to duro

-O QUE?-grita Sasuke

-É serio acho que aquela velhinha é realmente ?muito boa no que faz?-Itachi

-Ta de brincadeira com minha cara,né?Ta duro so porque uma velha te lambeu?

-É

-NÃO CONFIRME!

-Ta bom..to de sacanagem com sua cara

-Acho bom!Nem vou olhar pra confirmar..tenho medo de voce estar REALMENTE duro.

-Baka...ainda hoje eu vou te comer

-CALA BOCA EU NÃO SOU UMA FRUTA PRA VOCE QUERER ME COMER!

-Ta bom então voce é um bolo de banana bem gostosinho e quentinho..adoro sua banana caramelada!

-YURUSAI!

Mais tarde no restaurante...

Sasuke e Itachi estavam sentados em uma mesa e bem do lado deles,na outra mesa,havia um quarteto de jovens...

-Sasuke,hoje é seu aniversario e voce ta com essa cara de bunda.

-Isso porque uma velha tentou te lamber na minha cara!

-Ta,ta -Leva a mão ate a cabeça de Sasuke e começa alisar os fios negros- Você é tão fofo,não devia ficar com essa cara emburrada!Apesar de ela ser fofa também.

-Ta tentando ser doce comigo,é?

-Voce ta parecendo uma esposa chata depois de 15 anos de casada.

-Que ó menos na sua imaginação daqui a 15 sou sua esposa.

-Sabe que eu te amo,né?

-Se voce não me amasse não iria largar a vadia so pra ficar comigo

- hmm -da um doce beijo em Sasuke- Tente pelo menos se diverti.

-cora-Baka estamos em um restaurante!E se alguem brigar?

-E daí? -aponta para as quatro garotas que estavam MUITO mais coradas que Sasuke e com coraçõezinhos rodeando suas cabeças- Parece que vão ter mais um ataque cardíaco do que brigar -da um outro beijo em Sasuke-

-KYAHHHHHHH~ -Gritavam as garotas

-Que ridículo - falou Sasuke

Depois do almoço eles voltaram para o hotel...Antes de entrarem no quarto uma moça os parou

-Senhor Uchiha?

-Nos dois somos senhor Uchiha -Sasuke

-Na verdade ele é senhora Uchiha -Itachi

-O QUE VOCE QUER DIZER COM ISSO? -berrava Sasuke

-Hehehe? não quero nem imaginar-falava a moça- Enviaram uma carta e uma entrega para os senhores,tomamos a liberdade de coloca-los no quarto dos senhores

-ok -Sasuke e Itachi entram no apartamento

Em cima de uma mesinha,que ficava do lado do sofá, tinha um lindo bolo de morango ,um pote de calda de morango e uma carta

-Parece que é pra voce -Itachi

-Quem será que mandou?-começa a ler a carta

"Meu amado Sasuke do meu coração.

Estou lhe dando esse lindo e caro bolo como presente de aniversario..tem até calda extra para Vossa Senhoria!

Sei que hoje é seu aniversario mais não deu pra segurar...Eu tinha em minhas posse filmes selvagens de Dark lemon e um loirinho gostoso com tesão do meu lado...

Para assegurar a inocência de sua filha ops de sua sobrinha tive que envia-la ate vocês..

Sinto muito..

ttttt Hinata?

...

-Rasga o papel em mil pedaços- MAL-DI-TA!-aura assassina-

-Que foi Sasuke?-perguntou Itachi assustado

-A HINATA DEVE ESTAR NESSE MOMENTO SE PEGANDO COM O NARUTO!

-QUE?E a Sayuki?

-Olha pra cama e vê a garota dormindo feito um anjinho- Como não vimos ela antes?

-Sei lá..-se aproxima da garota e lhe um beijinho na bochecha- Vou tomar banho

Depois de um longo banho Itachi saiu do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na ,que estava sentado no sofá,Assim que viu o moreno sair do banheiro deu uma longa aspirada no ar..adorava o cheiro de Itachi molhadinho e limpinho..dava ate tesã ai!Isso não era um pouco familiar?

-I..tachi!Isso me lembra o meu sonho!

-O que?

-So faltava voce estar sem nada

-Hehehe!Nada que eu não pudesse resolver-tira a toalha e a joga ça a andar em direção ao sofá-

-Para de graça o que voce vai..-e interrompido por Itachi que sobe em cima de si-

-Eu vou te dar meu presente de aniversario

-Voce já me trouxe aqui!

-Não -começa a alisar a cocha de Sasuke- esse é meu verdadeiro presente

-Sasuke deu um baixo gemido...a sensação da mão de seu irmão fazendo carinho em sua pele é como se fosse uma fraca e prazerosa corrente elétrica- Nii-chan...-olha para frente e vê a cama- a Sayuki pode ver

-Voce ligou a tv e ela nem deu sinal de vida..fique tranqüilo ela não vai ouvir -sobe ate o pescoço de Sasuke e começa a distribuir beijos,lambidas e ate mesmo sugava o local e sua mão já não alisava mas a cocha de Sasuke e sim tentava tirar toda a roupa do moreno..coisa que minutos depois aconteceu estavam ambos peladões se agarrando no sofá.

?Não faça atos impuros com seu irmão..?

-AHH!-berrou Sasuke-

-Que foi seu doido?

-Voce não ouviu?A voz do Too-chan mandando eu não fazer nada impuro com voce -Tenta sair de baixo de Itachi,mais o corpo do maior não deixa.

-Para de viadagem eu to morrendo de tesão aqui!Não vai me deixar na vontade so por causa de uma loucura da sua cabeça -esfrega seu membro duro contra o de Sasuke,que também estava duro-

-Sasuke ao sentir aquela coisa dura esfregando em seu membro mordeu os lábios- Que se foda!

-Ótimo eu vou te foder!

-Pera ai não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

-Ta -sai de cima de Sasuke-

-Itachi!Também não disse que não quero..-cora-

-Voce quer alguma coisa?-Itachi se fez de desentendido-

-Não brinque comigo!

-Se voce não quer nada..

-TA BOM ME COMA,SEU CHATO!

-Agora sim!-pega a calda de morango e coloca do lado do sofá.Empurra Sasuke para mais perto do braço do sofá,assim ficando entre as pernas do garoto-

-O que voce vai fazer?

-Voce vai ver... - se curva ate a pote de cauda,Volta para a ?posição normal?. Aperta o pote lambuzando o pênis de Sasuke com aquela calda vermelha e doce- Apetitoso!-Itachi lambia primeiro a cabeça,que estava com excesso de calda- Concordo com voce,Sasu-chan bolo com cauda de morango é realmente melhor!

-Sasuke estava doido...aquela calda,mesmo um tempo fora da geladeira, estava geladinha e a língua de Itachi o lambendo..ta não tinha coisa melhor que aquilo ele poderia morrer feliz sentindo a língua experiente de Itachi o lambendo com tanta vontade..ta bom..nao é pra o que importa é que Sasuke gemia..alto..muito alto..- Onii-chan...chupa..chupa..coloca na boca!

-E foi isso que Itachi fez,colocou todo o membro de Sasuke na sugava cada vez mais forte e rápido conforme os gemidos de seu amado irmão aumentavam...e não demorou muito ate que ele gozasse na boca do moreno gostosão mais voltou a deitar no corpo de Sasuke,procurando a boca de que a encontra a invade.

-Ah ta que maravilha,porque sempre é Sasuke que goza primeiro?Mais não importa..foi realmente fazia questão de o beijar toda vez que gozasse em sua boca...isso fez com que Sasuke se acostumasse e ate mesmo gostar do gosto do próprio gozo. E agora o ele tinha um leve mais bom gosto docinho de cauda de morango..que pervertido...-

-Itachi terminou o beijo.E voltou a distribuir beijos ,lambidas,chupadas por todo o colo de seu irmão em quanto isso sua mão descia para entre as pernas de Sasuke..procurando a entrada e assim que a encontrou enfia três dedos de uma vez e começou a meche-los sentindo todo o interior de Sasuke pressionando seus dedos com força

- Sasuke deu um fino gemido de dor-

-Que foi Sasu-chan?Ficou uma semana sem transar e já virou virgem?

-Idiota!

-Tira os dedos de lá e volta a pegar a calda de morango,passa uma certa quantidade em um dedo e esfrega em toda a entrada de o pote para longe -Sasuke voce poderia ficar de quatro?

-O QUE?-Sasuke olhava Itachi se levantar-

-isso mesmo de quatro...já que voce ta com essa santa viadagem de virgem que voce não é.De quatro vai ser menos doloroso e mais gostoso pra voce se recusar juro que vou..-Itachi nem precisou completar a frase que logo Sasuke já ficou de foi para traz de Sasuke e se posiciona seu membro,que já estava pulsando a muito tempo pedindo por aquilo, na entrada de Sasuke.E sem nenhum aviso e em uma estocada só entra em Sasuke

-AHHHH ITACHI!-o moreno urrava de dor e prazer- Que merda voce não sabe ser mais gentil?

-Não depois de uma semana dormindo com esse traseiro lindo perto de mim e não poder fazer nada -Começa a se e saindo e so para irritar Sasuke fazia questão de se demorar fora do apertado, quentinho e convidativo interior do moreno.

-Sasuke já estava ficando puto com isso..-Porra Itachi,faz isso direito!

-Humm -Itachi parou com sua demora.E começou a entrar e sair com mais velocidade

-Sasuke gemia alto com o ritmo particularmente gostoso das estocadas.e começou a gemer mais alto assim que sentiu as mãos de Itachi correr e estimular seu pênis..agora sim estava ambos se aproximavam do ápice,Itachi entrava e saia do menor com mais força e aumentava o ritmo da masturbação e fazendo o pobre sofá gemeram alto quando alcançaram a ápice.. e Sasuke desabaram exaustos no sofá com as respirações descompassadas.-Merda...sujei o sofá.-falou Sasuke com um pouco de dificuldade-

Eles quase tiveram um treco quando...

-Então é verdade!O Sasuke-kun é realmente o uke da relação de vocês dois! -Coloca as mãos na cintura de frente ao sofá- Então o Sasuke-kun é realmente minha segunda okaa-chan!

-SAYUKI!-Tira Itachi de cima de si e agacha em frente a garota- Não quero que voce fique vendo essas coisas!

-Essas coisas?-Fala Itachi despreocupado- Voce ta agachado peladão na frente dela

-Merda!

-Eu não me importo de ver o Sasu-chan pelado...já to acostumada mesmo a tomar banho assim com o otoo-chan-Sayuki

-Sayuki se um dia Itachi fizer algo estranho com voce durante o banho me fale!-Sasuke

-EI!Voce acha que eu sou o tipo de pai que sente vontade de pegar a própria filha?-Itachi

-Sei lá...voce é estranho

-Cale-se

20 minutos Itachi e Sasuke estavam dormindo agarrados com a Sayuki no meio deles..parecia uma família feliz..uma família estranha mais feliz..estranha é pouco.

-SA-SU-KE -falou de novo a voz medonha- Porque..?Porque voce deitou com seu irmão mesmo depois do meu aviso?

-A bichinha do Sasuke esta ferrada!HAHAHAHAHAHA-Karin

-JÁ CHEGA!-Grita Sasuke- VOCES DOIS ESTAO MORTOS!-aponta para sua mãe e pai- E VOCE TA BEM LONGE DE MIM! SE FOREM ME ATRAPALHAR DE NOVO VOU BAIXAR O CACETE EM VOCES -Pega o abajur e ameaça tacar em direção do trio-

Sasuke é atrapalhado por um tapa na cabeça

-AI PQP!-leva a mão ate o local atingido-

-SASUKE!Será que da pra voce parar de se mexer feito um vibrador!-Itachi

-Vibrador,Você é doido?

-Que seja..-da um beijo na testa de Sasuke- agora voce não terá mais pesadelos!

-Que foi isso?Eu sou por acaso uma criança assustada e voce é a mãe?

-Yurusai- mesmo com o corpo de Sayuki no meio,puxa Sasuke para mais perto de si- vamos dormi.


	10. Extra 12

O primeiro amor de Sayuki

-Tchau,Too-chan e Kaa-chan – Sayuki sai correndo -

-QUEM VOCE TA CHAMANDO DE MÃE?BAKA-SAYUKI!-Grita Sasuke

-A garota,que já estava na esquina,para- QUE EU SAIBA A MÃE É SEMPRE O UKE DA RELAÇÃO! -volta a correr-

-Itachi,me lembre de socar a cara da Hinata!-Sasuke

-Vocês dois fazem isso todas as manhãs desde que ela começou a estudar,já era pra voce ter se acostumado e admitido que é a Okaa-san.-Fala Itachi calmamente

-YURUSAI!

-E em vez de se preocupar com isso,deveríamos estar vigiando a Sayuki.Não engulo o fato dela ir para escola sozinha!Já pensou se um tarado agarra ela?E esse papo dela estudar...ia ser mais fácil um professor particular,evitaria dela se apaixonar por um "cuequinha-apirralhado" qualquer.-Itachi

-Voce esqueceu que os professores particulares são famoso por levar seus amados alunos pro lado "negro"?

-TEM RAZÃO!Já esta decidido,a Sayuki não vai mais estudar!-Itachi

-IDIOTA!-soca Itachi- Para de ser paranóico!Ela so tem 8 anos,não vai se apaixonar tão cedo.E a escola dela fica 2 ruas depois da nossa e sempre tem pais e alunos circulando por elas.-Sasuke

-faz bico-Ta bom...que tal em vez de irmos pro trabalho,vamos dar uma escapadinha animal no nosso quarto?

-NÃO!-anda em direção ao carro-

-Vamos lá! Eu sou o dono da empresa e voce irmão do dono..nao tem problema nos atrasarmos.-Itachi

-Se voce continuar ai parado eu te largo aqui – Sasuke entra no carro-

-Calma!-corre para dentro do carro- Eu sou o dono do carro..que tal então brincarmos no estacionamento?Perigoso e divertido!-Itachi

-Cale sua boca e dirija logo essa carro antes que eu te torture e te mate da maneira mais sangrenta possível.-Sasuke faz uma voz assustadora.

-Hai!

Mais tarde...

Itachi e Sasuke acabavam de chegar,e foram para cozinha,onde Hinata estava.

-Que cheiro ótimo!-Sasuke

-Obrigada,Sasu-chan voce é um docinho na minha vida.-Hinata

-Viu Itachi,isso que é ser uma mãe ou esposa!Chegar do trabalho cansada e ainda ter pique para fazer um jantar maravilhoso antes do marido chegar.-Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun...eu so fiz esquentar a comida que voce fez no final de to é morrendo de cansaço. –faz cara pervertida- o loirinho gostoso me deu uma carona ate aqui...hehehe foi muito legal..no estacionamento da empresa!

-VIU,SASUKE?Eles não são nem casados e se divertem de verdade -reclama Itachi-

-E eu sou casado com voce por acaso?-Sasuke

-Parem voce dois,vão chamar a Sayuki.-Hinata

Em frente ao quarto de Sayuki..

-Sasuke ia abrir a porta,so que seu amado irmão o impede- O que foi?

-Vamos dar uma olhada no que ela ta fazendo!-Itachi

-Faça-me o favor,Itachi!Para com isso seu idiota.

-So um pouquinho!

-Ok

Os dois olharam por um pequeno espaço não tapado pela porta,viram Sayuki com uma cara de idiota animada,deitada na cama e escrevendo algo em um caderno

-Será que isso é um dia...

-Tempo esgotado! –Sasuke escancara a porta- Sayuki vamos jantar. –levanta uma sobrancelha em vê a garota guardando o caderno,desesperada, de baixo do travesseiro.

-Ok,hehehe' .-Sayuki

-Diga para Hinata que já estamos descendo –Sasuke

-Ta bom..vou indo –sai correndo do quarto.

-Safado!Então quer dizer que quer ler o que esta escrito no caderno.-Itachi

-Eu so quero saber o que esta havendo com minha princesinha -Sasuke

-Sei - Itachi

-Pega logo o caderno!

-Porque voce não faz isso?

-Não sou eu que faço o papel de pai ciumento,aqui!

-Por que voce é a mãe,não o pai.

-YURUSAI!

-Ta,ta.–pega o caderno-

Na ultima os idiotas ciumentos...digo os gostosões Uchiha leem:

-AAAAAAAHHHHH MINHA FLOR ESTA SE ENGRAÇANDO COM UM PIRRALHO!-Grita Itachi

-AQUELA PIRRALHA!EU NÃO SOU A MÃE!

-Vamos lá em baixo falar com ela..

-NÃO!Ela vai ficar magoada.É melhor conversarmos mais tarde sobre isso com a Karin

Mais tarde no quarto...Itachi e Sasuke estavam conversando com Karin pela web cam

-O que voce acha melhor?Se quiser eu vou amanha e espanco aquele pirralho.

-Para de doideira Itachi!-Falam Sasuke e Karin juntos.

(-Deixa a garota em paz,isso é coisa de crianç não vai se apaixonar eternamente por ele.Já já ela esquece)

-A vadia pode ter passado 8 anos distantes da filha,mais dessa vez ela ta certa. -Sasuke

(-Obrigada, Itachi?Não faça nenhuma burrada)

-Hai

No outro dia...

-I-TA-CHI!-Berrava Sasuke- Que merda!

Sasuke e Itachi estavam na porta da sala de Sayuki, disfarçados de jardineiros.

Flash back:

-Olá senhorita –Itachi beija a mão da jovem diretora-

-cora- O..que dois morenos gostosos..digo..pais vieram fazer aqui nessa adorável manhã?

-Queríamos ver como nossa amada Sayuki anda se saindo em sua classe...so que precisamos de disfarces –Itachi se aproxima ,segura gentilmente com as mãos o rosto da mulher fala em uma voz sexy- e da permissão da adorável diretora.

-é..claro que tem minha permissão!E vocês podem pegar qualquer roupa do armário de funcionários

-Obrigado,meu docinho –se prepara para dar um selinho na mulher mais é puxado por Sasuke-

-Se controla seu galinha maldito!-Sasuke

-Desculpa,as vezes nao consigo resistir aos adoráveis encantos de uma bela mulher.

-Se falar mais alguma merda voce vai dormi no sofá. -arrasta o moreno para fora da sala-

-Adeus minha fofinha!-pisca para diretora-

Flash back off

-Odeio voce!-Sasuke

-Ahh vamos logo!É so da uma espiadinha.-Itachi

-ta,seu idiota.

Sayuki estava brincando com um..Gatinho!

-Hiro-kunnnnnnnnnn!Você é tão kawaii! –Sayuki abraça o gatinho- eu realmente te amo.

-Hiro-kun?HIRO-KUN É UM GATO?-Sasuke

-Um gato...hehehe!-Itachi faz uma cara estranha e cai de joelhos no chão-

-Voce ta bem?-pergunta Sasuke assustado

-To ótimo..MINHA FILHA É UMA !-Itachi agarra Sasuke e começa a chorar de felicidade

-Hey,para com isso..vão acabar ouvindo a gente...PARA DE CHORAR IDIOTA!

Mais tarde no quarto de Sayuki..

-HAHAHA,Hinata-chan!Voce tinha que ver a cara de idiota do too-chan morri de rir!E aqueles imbecis REALMENTE acreditaram que o Hiro-kun era um gato.-Sayuki

-Eles são realmente são dois bobocas -Falou Hinata-

-Sasuke entra no quarto -SA-YU-KI! Então quer dizer que voce tem um namorado

-Sasu-chan não conta para o otto-chan ele vai ficar bravo e..

-NÃO É ISSO. –abaixa a gola da camisa e mostra seu pescoço cheio de marcas vermelhas- Aquele idiota triturou meu pescoço chorando por pensar que você é uma santa!E AGORA ESCUTO QUE VOCE ARMOU PRA CIMA DA GENTE,SUA FILHA DA...

-Não fale palavrões na presença de uma criança!Afinal de contas voce é minha okaa-chan.-Sayuki

-YURUSAI!-Sasuke- e Hinata era para voce nos ajudar a criar a Sayuki não apoiar ela em sua doideiras.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?-Itachi ouve as vozes alteradas e entra no quarto-

-Sua filha tem uma coisa para te contar! –Sasuke

-Eh..

-Nada de ''eh'' voce não faz ''eh'' na hora de nos sacanear,abre logo essa boca

-Chato!-faz bico- Otoo-channnn~ o Hiro-kun não é o gato da minha sala e sim o MEU gato!

-Sayuki,minha amada criança –Se agacha na frente da garota-

-Não fale ''amada criança" parece um velho tarado- Sasuke

-Tem razão,hahaha - Hinata

-CALEM A BOCA!-volta a olhar para Sayuki- Papai não vai brigar com voce,é so um amor infantil!Vocês nem vão chegar a se beijar!Essa sua boquinha fofa é todinha minha!-Tenta dar um selinho em Sayuki so que a garota desvia-

-Beijar?Já nos beijamos –começa a fazer uma conta nos dedos- Mais ou menos umas 12 vezes. -abre um grande sorriso-

-Beijo?...12 vezes?AAAAAAAH!-Itachi depois de dar seu berro estilo "Ohime-sama desesperada" desmaia-

-Ele morreu. -falou Hinata sem emoção olhando para o "defunto"-

-Aham,ele morreu.-Sasuke confirma chutando o corpo mole de começa andar para fora do quarto sendo acompanhado por Sayuki e Hinata- Sayuki-chan,traz um dia ele para almoçar aqui.

-Hai!-Sayuki fica com os olhos brilhando - Pode ser nesse domingo?

-Claro

-Eu mesma preparo a comida!Temos que evitar que seu pai coloque alguma substancia proibida nas panelas - Hinata

-Qualquer coisa voce da uma coça nele e prende no armário.-Sayuki

-Boa idéia!-Hinata

E assim o "Conto bobo" Acaba...

Relatos de uma vadia

Um mês antes do nascimento da minha filha recebi uma proposta do meu chefe: Trabalhar no exterior.

É claro que de primeira falei nã a criatura insistiu,então resolvi so falar que iria pensar.

Passei todos os dias, deste de quando fui morar na casa dos Uchihas, vendo o meu noivo dando em cima, agarrando e dando olhares pervertidos para seu próprio irmão...

Imagine como foi divertido agüentar toda essa putaria de gay...

Depois de um tempo do nascimento de Sayuki fomos ver o meu vestido de eu já havia escolhido meu vestido eu vejo a piranha do Sasuke aparecer do nada vestido de noiva e o PIOR: Itachi ficou babando em cima daquele garoto.

Por favor,como alguém sente tesão vendo um garoto de vestido de noiva?Ta,admito.O Sasuke tava ate um pouco fofo mais também não o suficiente para fazer alguém desistir de um casamento.

Puta que pariu,foi o cumulo quando vi o Itachi beijando o Sasuke...nao me aguentei e dei uma tapa na cara do desgraç ai que desistir daquele gay–pedófilo-comedor-de-irmãos-bixinha e resolvi aceitar o pedido do meu chefe.

Não pensei duas vezes,fui me despedir da minha mãe e logo já estava saindo do meu paí muito difícil pensar em ficar longe da Sakura..mesmo ela se agarrando com aquele branquelo eu ainda gosto dela.

Não posso dizer que fiquei feliz com tudo isso...eu precisei deixar minha filha com o Itachi pois eu não teria nenhum tempo para cuidar dela.E não era fácil admitir ser trocada por um homem...logo por um sacanagem!

Meu chefe me chamou para jantar com ele em um restaurante caro...mesmo assim agora eu estou no super-mercado comprando o que deveria ser meu jantar. Eh..eu deveria ligar para ele cancelando tudo,eu realmente ainda amava o gay do Itachi..que merda,porque desisti dele?Decidi ligar para o Itachi,precisava ouvir a voz sexy e gostosa um bom tempo chamando ate que atende...

(-Vadia?)

Ótimo quem atendeu foi a pirralha da Hinata

-Hinata, passe o celular para o Itachi

(-Tem certeza? Ele ta meio morto agora.)

-Morto?O que aconteceu?

(-Como santa vadiagem deve saber a.. AI!.Vai a merda seu corno era so pedir a porra do celular)

-An?

(-Karin...-fala Itachi)

-Que..foi?-Karin cora em ouvir Itachi pronunciando seu nome.

(-Me e desculpe!Eu me arrependo de ter deixado isso perdoe..-sua voz já estava ficando chorosa-Eu...te...)

-Você me..?-o coração de Karin já estava ficando bastante acelerado

(-EU TE PESSO PERDÃO!-da uma fungada para controlar as lagrimas que saiam pelo seu nariz..eca- A SAYUKI ARRANJOU UM NAMORADO!ELA JÁ BEIJOU ELE 12 VEZES!Temos que fazer uma coisa antes que...)

-VAI PARA O INFERNO SEU IDIOTA!-encerra a ligação- Isso!-limpa as lagrimas que começavam a brotar de seus olhos -Vou ligar para o meu chefe e confirmar o jantar.


	11. Espíritos e Balconistas são ALTAMENTE co

**Espíritos e Balconistas são ALTAMENTE confiáveis**

Sou Hinata Hyuuga...um tipo de garota que voce pode definir assim: Meiga,doce e..COMPLETAMENTE maluca.

Eu fico completamente maluca só na casa do Sasuke mas nem sempre foi assim.

Tudo começou quando eu tinha uns 12 anos...

Era uma bela tarde quente de verão quando Sasuke chama Hinata para conversa em seu sentam na cama.

-Hina-chan –fala Sasuke que uma casa séria- Tenho que te contar uma coisa!

-Que coisa? –cora- Não me diga...que voce sujou..o banheiro de novo?

-NÃO É ISSO! –o garoto cora- voce diz isso como se fosse uma coisa normal.

-Mais a ultima vez que voce me chamou para uma conversa voce tinha sujado seu banheiro todo de...

-Hinata!

-GOMENASAI!-começa chorar- eu sou uma idiota por desconfiar que o Sasuke-kun ia fazer aquela coisa estranha de novo..desculpa EU SOU UMA BAKA!

-Não chore por besteira –limpa o rosto da garota- A verdade é que eu sou gay!

-QUE?-Hinata levanta da cama de surpresa-

-E o pior de tudo...eu amo meu irmão!

-Ama? Eu sei que voce ama ele,todos irmãos se amam e...

-Não é desse jeito doce!Se quer que eu seja mais especifico eu sujei o banheiro daquela vez porque estava pensando no Itachi...bateu um fogo em mim so em pensar nas vezes que já tomamos banho juntos e eu comecei a me tocar e..

-NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR!

-Desculpa..eu pretendo me confessar ainda hoje para o Itachi.

-Sasuke-kun,eu..me desculpe!Nao posso..nao vou conseguir te ajudar!-a garota ao ver o olhar de decepção de Sasuke abaixa cabeça- Tchau,ate mais -sai correndo-

-E eu pensando que a Hina-chan iria me ajudar-suspira-

Quando chegou em casa Hinata foi direto para o porão..afinal seu primo estava lá e a pequena odiaria ter que explicar o motivo por esta chorando...

Como ela odiava ser fraca e não conseguir ajudar seu amado Sasuke-kun logo quando ele mais precisava!

Porque esta chorando?Voce é uma pirralha idiota mesmo!

-Quem falou isso? –Hinata se assusta e para de chorar imediatamente-

Você vai logo vai saber MUAHAHAAHHA

Hinata so sente um objeto pesado cair em sua cabeça e desmaia...

Minuto..segundas..horas ,sei lá,depois Hinata acorda com uma bofetada na cara

-ACORDA!-da outro tapa na cara da garota-

-AH!-acorda- Quem...é voce?-encara com curiosidade a estranha garota que trajava um belo kimono preto e tinha pele clara,cabelos brancos e olhos azul

-Eu?Meu nome é Katana!

-Ka..tana?-cara assustada- que nome..eh...

-Não faça essa cara estúpida depois de falar meu santo nome!

-Desculpa he'.

-Olhe para baixa. –aponta-

...

-.-berrou Hinata

-Não grite!-Katana

Hinata tomou um susto quando olhou para baixo...tinha uma espécie de vidro mostrando ela caída feito uma banana podre no chão com uma espada em cima de sua cabeça.

-O QUE É ISSO?-Hinata

-Isso mesmo,é voce bem ali de contas voce que pediu para saber quem estava falando com voce.A única forma era fazendo voce desmaiar.

-Kami-sama..eu pensei que estava em uma fanfic normal...sem coisas fictícias ou do além!EU VOU PROCESSAR ESSA AUTORA!

-CALE A BOCA!Essa foi a única forma que autora-sama encontrou de montar esse extra!Continuando..Eu sou o espírito que mora dentro dessa espada que foi passada de geração à geração entre os membros da família Hyuuga.A cada 50 anos sempre tem um bocó Hyuuga que precisa de minha santa ajuda!E voce é um desses tal bocós.

-Bocó?Quer maldade eu sempre fui tão boazinha!Buaaaaa.

-VIU SO?-da uma rasteira ,fazendo a pobre Hinata cair no chão.E depois pisa com o pé direito em cima da barriga da garota-

-Por que fez isso?-fala Hinata com lagrimas nos olhos-

-VOCÊ É UMA IDIOTA!SEMPRE CHORANDO POR QUALQUER COISA OU ENTÃO MORRENDO DE VERGONHA!E o pior de tudo!Não ajudou a encorajar o Sasuke-kun quando ele mais precisava!

-Não é culpa minha...eu..queria ajudar..mais é vergonhoso de mais..AHHHHHHH –sente o pé de Katana afundar com força a sua barriga-

-VERGONHOSO?Esse é o seu problema!Tem vergonha de sei que tem uma Hinata psicótica e masoquista dentro de voce!

-Ma..soquista?

-Isso mesmo!Vamos voltar.-tira a perna de cima da garota e estende a mão para ajudar ela levantar-Eu vou te ajudar!

-Obrigada.-pega a mão- mais como vamos voltar?

-É bem simples!

-Como...-Hinata não pode completar pos logo sentiu o impacto do punho de Katana acerta seu rosto-

...

-Ahhh!Que dor na cabeça..e na barriga-Hinata

Pare de moleza!Levanta e me pega.

-EU pensei que tinha sido um sonho!Como é que vou te pegar se nem posso te ver?

JÁ FALEI QUE SOU O ESPIRITO DA ESPADA!ENTÃO PEGA A MERDA DA ESPADA ANTES QUE EU TE...

-Desculpa hehe' .

Assim que Hinata pega na espada sente uma coisa estranha e...

Na casa dos Uchihas

-Onii-chan eu te amo

-Eu também te amo Sasu-chan –Afaga o cabelo de Sasuke-

-Não é esse tipo de amor –tira a mão de seu irmão de sua cabeça-

-an?

-Tipo...-vê uma foto em que seu irmão esta so de calção com seus amigos e seu primo em uma praia qualquer e aponta para ela- Quando eu vejo aquela foto não sinto afeto porque é meu irmão o que sinto é tesão /nalata

-Te...são?

-Sim!E eu acho melhor voce tirar essa foto de perto de mim eu as vezes tenho vontade de pegar ela e levar para o banheiro ou para o quarto.

-SASUKE!-Berrou o mais velho

-Desculpa onii-chan mais eu sinto que não tem motivos para eu esconder isso de voce.

-Eu prefereria que voce me escondesse isso não e a coisa mais feliz do mundo saber que seu irmão sente tesão por voce!

-Que seja me de logo a resposta.

-Voce quer o que?Que eu diga ''Eu também te amo Sasu-chan'' e te agarre?

-O mundo não é tao perfeito.

-Ainda bem que você sabe!Sasuke é impossível eu gostar de voce!Você é meu irmão e eu sou hetero.

-Hum...tudo bem...mais saiba que mesmo voce falando disso não vou desistir de você

-ok –pega a foto,quando ia guarda em um lugar qualquer e interrompido por Sasuke-

-Não adianta guarda eu tenho uma cópia...você não sabe como ela me diverte!

–deixa a foto quieta no seu lugar-Doido!-pega o celular e disca um numero qualquer- Deidara,sua bicha!Eu vou com voce hoje a noite no bar.

(-Poderia parar com esses gentis apelidos?-Falava Deidara já emputecido e rapidamente desliga o celular)

-Onii-chan!Você não tem idade para sair pra beber!-Sasuke

-E você não tem idade para me dar conselhos.

-BAKA!VÁ LOGO PARA AQUELE MALDITO BAR E APROVEITE E COME A BUNDA DAQUELA BICHA DO DEIDARA!

-VAI PARA O INFERNO!-fecha a porta com força.

Deidara e estava sentado no balcão,do mesmo bar em que Karin e Sasuke tiveram uma conversa,observando seu amigo que acabara de entrar no recinto andar ate ele.

-Yo Deidara.-Itachi saldou seu amigo e logo depois sentou,em um banco característico de balcão de bares,ao lado do loiro.

-Que merda foi aquela no telefone?

-Pensava que voce já estivesse acostumado a ser chamado daquela forma.-Itachi

-Vai a merda.-Deidara

-Eu também te amo.-Itachi piscou em direção ao loiro.

-Depois sou eu que sou a bichinha.-revira os olhos-

O balconista,finalmente ficou livre atendeu os dois.

-O que os senhores desejam?-falou o balconista..para ser mais especifica Hidan em seu típico tom de sarcasmo.

-E ,ai?Vai ficar so no suco ou vai..-Deidara é interrompido por Itachi.

-Pode trazer uma garrafa de cerveja pra mim e pra minha loirinha gostosa!-passa os braços nos ombros do loiro.

-HAHAHA!Então finalmente o casalzinho se revelou.E a bicha ativa precisa encher a cara para comer a loirinha?-Hidan

-Idiota!voce sabe que nosso amor sempre ficou muito claro para todos!-Itachi

-Deidara cora - Vocês poderiam parar com essa viadagem?

-Viadagem e essa sua cara vermelha do caralho!-Hidan

-Você sempre tem um linguajar perfeito.-Deirdara

-Eu me esforço para sempre satisfazer das melhores formas possíveis os meu amados clientes,vou pegar cerveja de vocês -Hidan se afasta.

-Será que da para voce tirar esse braço de cima de mim?

-Ta bom –tira- Deidara...

-O que foi que aconteceu?Normalmente voce passaria o resto do dia junto com seu irmãozinho.

-Esse é o problema!

-O que o Sasuke aprontou?

-Ele falou que gostava de mim...-Itachi parou de falar assim que Hidan colocou dois copos com um liquido amarelo sobre o balcão e mais uma garrafa de vidro-

-Suas bebidas,madames!Quem foi o cara que se declarou para voce?-Hidan

-Aff,KAKUZU-SAN!-grita Deidara-

Kakusu era o dono do bar

-Deidara,O que foi?-Kakuzu

-Parece que o Hidan ta cheio de vontade de servir as mesas!Será que ele poderia trocar de lugar com um dos garçons?

-Que maravilha!-Kakuzu

-O QUE?Mais que porra é essa?-Hidan

-Chame o Shelaleco para ficar no seu lugar

-Mais eu..

-Vai logo antes que eu te mande embora!-Falou Kakuzu em uma voz autoritária.

-Vai se fuder seu imbecil!-Hidan sai xingando a procura de seu caro amigo Shelaleco.

-Obrigado,Kakuzu-san.-agradece Deidara.

-Nada,eu sei que aquele idiota boca suja ia ficar perturbando você adeus - sai-

-OMG!-Fala Deidara assim que Kakuzu se afasta- O que foi isso?Como assim o Sasuke gosta de voce?

-É isso mesmo –pega o copo e despeja mais da metade do liquido amarelo goela abaixo- Ele pediu para conversa comigo e se merda,o que eu faço Deidara? –Itachi deu um olhar de suplica em direção ao loiro.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia!Sabe,essa coisa toda do seu irmão sempre estar agarrado em voce nunca foi vocês são irmã pensei que o Sasuke ia chegar a esse ponto.

-Isso mesmo.-Itachi já estava sem eu terceiro copo- Eu não sei como agir com ele!Quando sai de casa mandei ele paro não queria ter dito aquilo para ele eu..

-Tudo bem...-Segura o ombro de Itachi -Não se desespere for para casa peça desculpas para ele e converse mais...-Deidara e interrompido pela mão de Itachi pegando na sua e lhe dando um puxão fazendo o rosto de ambos se aproximarem- I..tachi?-Perguntou Deidara assustado-

-Deidara será que eu devo tentar corresponder os sentimentos do Sasuke?

-Que?-assim que vê Hidan passando com um sorriso sinico do tamanho do mundo se solta do moreno e pega o copo de cerveja e analisa -droga..HIDAN!QUE MERDA VOCE COLOCOU NA CERVEJA DO ITACHI?

-Hahaha- Hidan ria feito um idiota- So um pouco de cachaça e outras coisitas!

-Seu ...

-Blá,blá! Hidan tem algum quarto disponível lá em cima?-perguntou Itachi com uma voz estranha.

-Claro meu amado amigo!-Hidan

-Estende a mão em direção a Deidara- Vamos conversar em um lugar mais reservado.

-O que?

-Vamos logo! –Itachi pega Deidara feito uma princesa e começa a carrega-lo ate as escadas.

-ME SOLTA,ITACHI!

-Para de escândalo

-HIDAN!ME AJUDA A..

-Hidan entrega uma chave para Itachi- O quarto 6 esta disponível.

-Obrigado-pega a chave-

-SEU FILHO DA PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Adeus!-Hidan da um tchauzinho para Deidara-

Assim que chegaram no quarto,Itachi joga Deidara na cama e fica por cima do loiro.

-Deidara...

-O..que..foi?-o loiro estava um tanto nervoso-

-Já que meu irmão gosta de mim,porque voce não me ajuda a experimentar o gosto de um homem?

-COMO É QUE É?Como isso vai te ajudar,voce ta completamente bêbado!

-Bêbado?Talvez eu esteja...-Itachi beija os lábios de Deidara,pouco tempo depois moreno invade a boca do loiro com sua língua.

-Ta bom aquele Itachi em cima de si e beijando-o era meio estranho...Deidara sentiu um frio na barriga e tudo piorou quando o moreno começou a explorar sua boca com a lí começo ficou com medo,mais acabou cedendo e retribuiu o beijo..ahh a língua de Itachi se entrelaçando com a sua lhe dava arrepios e fazia seu coração disparar,era quase equivalente a seu primeiro beijo... E podia se dizer que era seu primeiro beijo,em um homem. Talvez agora o loiro entendesse porque tantas mulheres corriam atrás dele...mais..mais...mais...MAIS QUE PORRA É ESSA?Deidara estava se derretendo todo por um homem?POR UM HOMEM?-CARALHO EU SOU MACHO!-Deidara empurra Itachi,so conseguindo parar o beijo,pos ele continuava em cima do loiro.

-Hehehe,agora deixe-me explorar seu corpo..assim posso entender melhor o Sasuke.

-SEU IMBECIL!-Deidara acerta um soco na cara de Itachi,agora sim o moreno saiu de cima,caiu do lado do loiro.-POR QUE VOCE TA ME BEIJANDO?

-Ai..eu to tentando te comer,não ta vendo? Bicha passiva é sempre bem vinda.

-QUE?PORQUE NÃO VAI PROCURAR OUTRO CARA PARA FAZER SUAS EXPERIÊNCIAS IDIOTAS?

-Experiências?Por favor,seja bonzinho e haja como uma donzela como sempre.Não vá da uma de machão agora.

-DONZELA?-Deidara sobe em cima de Itachi e com muito prazer aperta o pescoço do moreno com força- Você acha que so porque tenho cabelo comprido sou uma bichinha?

-A..cho!-itachi falou com dificuldade.

-AH!-aperta o pescoço com mais força- Voce vai ver quem vai ser a bichinha que vai ficar com a bunda estraçalhada essa noite!

...

Hidan iria ate o quarto dos amantes so para ver o que estava acontecendo por lá e é claro..se diverti um que abriu a porta do quarto se deparou uma cena...inesperada:

Itachi estava peladão,com as mãos amarradas na cabeceira da cama e seu corpo cheio de marcas roxas e arranhões e em cima dele estava um Deidara com uma expressão furiosa e com um chicote na mão.

-Mais que porra ta acontecendo?-Falou Hidan.

-SOCORRO!HIDAN TIRA ELE..-o moreno é interrompido pelas mão de Deidara que voltam a atacar seu pescoço.

-Estou ensinando a esse bêbado maldito a me NÃO SOU UMA BICHA!MUITO MENOS BICHA PASSIVA!-Deidara

-Não falei nada..so vim trazer o serviço de quarto –Hidan taca um pote de lubrificante em cima da cama- Adeus,espero que isso possa ser útil.–sai rapidamente do local

-sente seu pescoço ser liberado- Hey loirinha gostosa para com isso..O QUE VOCE TA FAZENDO?PARA!

Na casa dos Uchihas..

-Hinata!-falava aliviado Sasuke assim que viu a garota passar pela porta- O itachi,saiu para beber com o Deidara..eu to preocupado!

-Tudo bem –Hinata tinha um sorriso psicopata,sinico e pervertido no rosto.E em sua mão havia uma sacola e na sua cintura havia uma espada-

-Hinata?É voce mesmo?-Sasuke

-Claro,sasuke-kun!Trouxe umas coisas para voce –joga os itens que estavam na sacola em cima do sofá.

-MAIS O QUE É ISSO?-Sasuke não acreditava no que via.

-Não ta na cara?-em apontava quanto fala o nome dos itens -3 bolinhas anais, 2 anéis penianos,mordaça,cordas e é claro o famoso vibrador em formato de pênis EXTRA grande.

-Para que voce comprou isso?Melhor,COMO DEIXARAM VOCE COMPRAR ISSO?

-Não so to te fazendo uma favorzinho –coloca um frasco na mão de Sasuke- Isso ai é estimulante.

-AN?Quem é voce e o que fez com minha doce Hinata?

-ignora- Voce pode colocar isso na garrafa de vinho que comprei.-tira uma garrafa de vinho não sei da onde- Dizem que so um copo é capaz de fazer qualquer impotente se ''animar''.

-OMG!

Do lado de carro acabou de estacionar em frente a casa dos Uchihas

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Chorava Itachi que estava em posição fetal no banco de traz,do lado dele estava Deidara-

-Para de frescura!-Deidara já estava perdendo a paciência.

-FRESCURA?Voce..voce fez aquilo e tudo mais comigo!-Itachi

-HAHA!E ai,Itachi -fala Hidan que acabava de desligar o carro- seu garanhão ''eu pego muita mulher'',Como é sensação de ser fodido por uma loirinha?

-!DOI!DOI MUITO!MEU CORAÇÃO ESTA DESPEDAÇADO!

-HIDAN!Para de sacanagem,ele ainda ta bêbado –Deidara passava a mão na cabeça do moreno tentando acalma-lo.-Desculpa por ter perdido a paciê juro que não..

-Do que adianta desculpas?Agora que destruiu minha vida de machão,esta tudo acabado!

-Eles também destruiu o seu cu.-Falou Hidan se matando de rir.

-HIDAN!-berrava novamente o loiro-

-BUA!Além de fazer sexo com outro homem eu ainda fui o passivo!SOU UM MERDA MESMO!

-Eu juro,que se voce tivesse sóbrio ia ter sido ativo.

-Sério?-Itachi parou de chorar no mesmo instante e ficou com os olhos brilhando-

-Sem duvidas –Garantiu o loiro.-

-KYAH!- Agarra o pescoço de Deidara em um caloroso abraço- Eu te perdôo!

-Hehehe' Me larga e vamos ficando tarde e seu irmão deve estar preocupado.

-Ta bom. –disse o moreno em uma voz manhosa.

-Hidan,se voce não me esperar aqui juro que coloco fogo na sua casa!

-Ta,so não demore muito.

Quando o bêbado gostosão arrombado e a bicha loira ativa entram na sala se depararam com Sasuke deitado no sofá,Hinata por cima dele tentando empurrar ALGUMA COISA GRANDE,que vibrava, para dentro da boca de Sasuke.

-Vamos lá Sasuke-kun!Lubrificante natural é o melhor!Ou se voce preferir –leva a mão ate a calça do garoto- Podemos usar OUTRO lubrificante .

-SOCORRO!-Sasuke estava super vermelho-

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Itachi desgarra de Deidara,corre ate o sofá e após jogar Hinata no chão abraça fortemente Sasuke e chora em seu ombro. –SEU IRMÃO TE AMA MUITO!Me desculpe por te brigado com voce!-chorava o moreno-

-Onii-chan?Pode deixar,foi uma briga boba.

-Sasuke... –desfaz o abraço encara seriamente seu amado irmão- Eu REALMENTE não estou disposto a retribuir seus sentimentos,e alem de eu achar incesto uma loucura,não quero que voce sinta tamanha..dor.

-Dor?-Sasuke não estava entendendo muito sabia que Itachi estava tão sóbrio quanto um bêbado drogado no carnaval-

-...Eu acho que vou...vomitar!

-O QUE?Vamos para o banheiro-pega a mão de seu irmão e o puxa para o banheiro.

Do banheiro se ouvia o som de Itachi vomitando e um Sasuke gritando ''MERDA!E PRA VOMITAR NO VASO E NÃO NA PAREDE!" e no intervalo de uma vomitada e outra Itachi falou ''Ainda bem que nessa semana quem lava o banheiro é voce"

-Parece que eles irão demorar bastante lá dentro -falou Hinata.

-Eh..eu vou indo.-Deidara vira de costa.

-Fique parado ai,loirinha –Hinata encosta a ponta da lamina da espada na costa do loiro.

-Hi..nata?

-Voce acha que eu nasci ontem?Eu percebi que voce fez algo que não devia com o Itachi!

-Do que voce ta falando?

-NÃO MINTA PRA MIM SE NÃO TE CORTO AO MEIO COM A ESPADA!

-DESCULPA!Ta bom..eu..eu..tava morrendo de raiva e comi o Itachi so para ele aprender a me respeitar.

Flash back

Hinata tem uma forma de voce ficar com sua personalidade digamos..completa sem ficar andando com essa espada -falou Katana.

-Como?

-É so voce corta alguma pessoa em uma residência que voce queira ficar com sua personalidade exemplo: voce corta aquele seu primo Neji qualquer casa da família Hyuuga sua personalidade ficara "completa".

Flash back off

-Hinata fica na ponta dos pés e fala baixinho no ouvido do Loiro- Deidara..

-Qu..e foi?-Deidara sente um arrepio estranho.

-A...

-A?

-ADEUS!-Enfia a espada em Deidara-

-!

-MUAHAHAHA!

Yooo depois de um ano sem atualizar a fic aqui voltei XD

Eu já tinha finalizado ela a anos no Nyah! Só que acabei me esquecendo aqui *leva tijolada*

Obrigada por lerem!

bye,bye

Bjs!


End file.
